


重回十二月/ Back to December

by lengyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Reality, Angst, Beginings, Bottom Sam, Canon deaths, Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, Pain, Season 2, Season 3, Secret Relationship, The Trickster - Freeform, Top Gabriel, Witness Protection, season 4
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>得知是自己引发世界末日，Sam愿意付出一切让时光倒流——回到Dean刚死的时候重新开始。Loki只是想帮助他振作起来，Sam却选择了复仇这个错误的决定。他选错了，为什么他总是选错?</p>
<p>Loki告诉Sam他没死后，Sam和恶作剧之神成为炮友。这段关系维持的比Sam想象中长，它向一个意想不到的方向发展。当两人逐渐产生感情不仅仅是单纯的炮友，Sam想结束它。但爱情并不是说放弃就能放弃。</p>
<p>Dean死后，Loki想帮Sam重新生活，他融入了猎人的生活。可Sam忘不了他的哥哥，他从来放不下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 克劳福德礼堂的春季

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back to December](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831100) by [VioletHyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena). 



> 感激英文Beta blurryyou和亲爱的茶的中文润色。同样感谢以后出现爱情动作场面帮忙翻译的@大漠奇男子，没有你翻肉，我一定不会对这文下手=-=

一切起源于克劳福德礼堂。Sam无法否认与Dean在那儿遇到的看门人的外表没给他留下深刻印象。他看上去是个普通的美国人。然而他的举止令Sam无法忘怀。通常蓝领们习惯于抱怨他们的工作，可这个看门人性格随和，享受这份职业。他似乎沉醉于简单的生活，拥有大部分人都不具备的自信。最重要的是他开玩笑的时候很有魅力。在教授跳楼的办公室里，Sam被逗笑后才意识到对方在与自己调情。他希望Dean忙着往嘴巴里硬塞巧克力，没注意到自己的紧张。他最不需要让他哥哥知道的事情就是自己迷上了一个男人。Sam怀疑如果Dean察觉到，自己永远摆脱不了有关同性恋/女孩的玩笑。

“我还能为你们俩干点什么？”没有别胸牌的看门人好奇的挑起眉毛。

“好吧，我想知道这里既然只有四层，为什么会有一个关于669号房间的传闻。”Sam在走廊里答道，试图为Dean多争取一些宝贵的时间搜寻房间里的巫术痕迹。看门人微笑。

“你是总喜欢问一些大学的历史，还是说这是你搭讪的方式？”看门人双手叉腰，对Sam眨了眨眼。Sam感到脸有点发烫。

“我，呃……我猜我不太会聊天。”Sam抓了抓后脑勺。

“好吧，可惜你要检查这个没法接通电源的房间。你很忙？”

“也不是。实际上我们接受委托，来这检查一些地方就回总部。”

“很好。”看门人朝Sam狡黠地笑了笑。“改天我请你喝一杯。”Sam停顿了一下，那一刻他听见自己的心跳声——他被一个看门人搭讪了。

“哦，我不认为我会在这呆很久。”Sam明白不能接受这个提议。即使他一直对此有所好奇，即使他发现这个男人迷人又有吸引力。看门人若有所思的哼了一声。

“真可惜。”他叹了口气，“要是你改变主意，记得告诉我。”Sam点点头，在他开口前Dean回来了。

“那些正是我们需要的。”Dean边嚼着廉价的巧克力边说话，Sam尴尬的扮了个鬼脸。

“抱歉，吃了你这么多糖。”Sam说道，被Dean瞪了一眼。看门人只是放声大笑。

“不，没关系。这些是那个死掉的伙计的食物。除非为扔了它，否则我绝对不会去碰。”看门人把他们送走，Sam抬起头。

“你太丢脸了。”他们走到停Impala的地方，Sam抱怨道。他回头望了一眼学校，看到看门人从二楼窗户向他们挥手告别。Sam赶紧扭过头钻进副驾驶。但愿Dean以为自己是被他粗鲁的行为惹恼才脸红，而不是因为他对矮个子男人小小的好感。

——

再次见到看门人是在一个酒吧。喝了几轮“紫色奶头”(注1）安抚好遭受心理创伤的混混少年，Dean指出他们需要点时间找乐子。他的哥哥为了追一个黑发大学妹把Sam扔在了酒吧。

Sam没有向女孩子搭讪的欲望，尤其是Dean之前打趣“Sam，你该跟人上个床，这样你就不会那么紧绷绷得毫无趣味。”笔记本被弄坏的账早就惹恼了Sam，Dean的态度更是雪上添霜。

酒保把一瓶啤酒放在Sam面前令他抬起了头。酒吧没多少人，他也没有点喝的。酒保指了指酒吧另一头，“那个家伙请的。”

酒保去招呼下一个客人，Sam顺势望过去意识到是那个看门人——依然穿着他的工作服。看门人朝Sam露出调情的笑容摆摆手。Sam立即环顾四周确定Dean已经离开，他尴尬的举起手当做回应。不到一分钟对方就自动滑入Sam身边的位子，他喝的显然是泥石流（注2）。

“在这呆的比想象中久？”看门人笑着说，Sam抿了一口啤酒。

“是啊。我的搭档似乎把我抛弃了。”Sam腼腆的承认。

“介意找个伴吗？”看门人手托着下巴问道。Sam迅速瞧了一眼大门，哦上帝，他真的被一个看门人搭讪了。“我说过我会请你喝一杯。”

“是的，谢谢。”Sam喝了一口，手握着瓶子让它在桌上慢慢打转，“我连你的名字都不知道。”

“叫我Lee就行了。”看门人的笑容极富感染力。Sam埋头喝着啤酒，掩饰蔓延到自己脸上的笑意。

“Sam。”

Lee咧嘴一笑，“像你这样出色的电工晚上一般做什么？”Sam深吸一口气。

“努力不掐死我的搭档。”收到疑惑的表情后，Sam继续回答：“他最近表现得像个混蛋。”

“混蛋通常自食恶果。”Lee感叹道。

“是啊，偶尔。”Sam抱怨着，坐在酒吧椅身体往下滑了一点。

“嘿。”Lee拍了拍Sam的手臂，“我们不如玩飞镖？你可以想象他的脸在木板上。”

“嗯，行。”Sam起身，跟着另一个男人走到飞镖盘前。

“你的赌注是什么？”Lee勾起唇角扬起眉。“这会让游戏变得更加有趣。”

“例如？”尽管Sam想要维持面无表情的样子，将啤酒放在一旁的桌子时他的脸上绽开笑容。

“哦，比如，要是我赢了。”Lee从镖盘上取下飞镖，嘴角泛着若有所思的微笑，“我们就去我那儿。”Sam对此嗤之以鼻，强忍着笑意拿着啤酒坐上椅子。

“那如果我赢了？”Sam问。

“我们可以随时去你那儿。”Lee挑了挑眉毛，Sam一想到他的哥哥在那里不由得皱起了脸。

“为了把我搞上床你真厚脸皮。”Sam咕哝。

“它有用吗？”Lee站在他面前，捧着五颜六色的飞镖。

Sam笑着挑了红色条纹的飞镖，“也许吧，但我不希望那是我的赌注……”如果没有别的办法 ，Sam可以从迷人的看门人口中套出更多信息。“如果我赢了，你要告诉我镇上所有发生的奇怪事件。”

“你看起来不像是个八卦女王。”Lee得意的笑了。

Sam满脸通红，“我不是。”

“再说一个——玩游戏时我不介意分享的。”Lee提议。

“要是……我赢了，请我喝的。”Sam终于说了出口，立即意识到它听上去像什么。Lee笑了。

“成交。”他同意，“一局定胜负，赢家通吃。”

——

Sam只用了一场比赛就意识到自己有多喜欢Lee。他风趣幽默，潇洒迷人。他在大学和镇子里度过的六年精彩极了，Sam完全听入了迷。他说了一些不光彩的小秘密，谁和谁上床、兄弟会干了些什么、周围有什么不正当的影响。进行到最后一轮比赛，他们的分数相同。

“听起来像一堆肥皂剧。”Sam在结尾评论道。Lee又露出了一个会让人触电的笑容。

“是的，但是，嘿，只要他们这么生活，我就能从中享受乐趣，不是吗?”

Sam的第一瓶啤酒已经喝完了，Lee点了杯草莓代基里酒。Dean还没回酒吧，Sam就纵容自己点了杯血腥玛丽，当然他并非不觉得讽刺。只是那个案子没能让他把这款饮料从喜爱名单上剔除。

Sam坐在桌旁，等待Lee收集飞镖进行他们的最后一回合。

“你总是从容不迫。”Sam观察着说。

“为什么不？”Lee拿着飞镖回到座位，把红色条纹的递给Sam，“美味的饮料和好的搭档起了很大的作用。”Lee喝了口饮料，水果味浓郁甘甜。

“对，味道不错。“Sam拿了他的飞镖走到横线前，”你认为你会赢，然后我就会和你上床？”

“我几乎努力在让你觉得我有魅力，你也乐在其中。我们有个愉快的夜晚，至于要不要上床取决于你。”Lee给了他一个温暖的笑容。

Sam一边思考一边投掷出飞镖。他专注于琢磨Lee的话，第一个靶心偏了，不过其余的都中。

“你呢？想要一个约会吗？我觉得我已经引起了你的注意。”Lee露齿而笑，Sam安静了一会儿，不单单是酒精的作用——他的脸更红了。

“我以前从来没有和男人有过什么。“Sam承认，“我猜……对，我觉得你很可爱。”

“可爱？不是帅气？”Lee开玩笑的说，他屈起手臂和胸部，但很难从他的制服里看出这动作。Lee不是肌肉型。Sam用手堵住笑声。Lee把飞镖放在一起，几下动作后全都正中红心赢得了比赛。Sam注视着这些，在他从小玩到大的飞镖上打败他令人印象深刻。“好了，我猜现在机会就等你选择，不是吗？”Lee诱惑的张开双臂，Sam有点不知所措。Lee竖起一根手指，“只要你感兴趣。”Sam深深地吸了口气，他一直很好奇，如今终于有一个机会，对方还是个相当诱人的男人。血腥玛丽刺激着他的大脑：为什么不呢？Dean和人上床，为什么Sam不能？

“是的，我很乐意。”Sam最终同意了。

——  
注1：Purple Nurple。S215里Dean在酒吧点的一种鸡尾酒，由马利宝椰子朗姆酒、三重蒸馏、波士蓝橙力娇酒和蔓越莓汁调制而成。这里采取人人影视当初的翻译。  
注2：Mudslide，一种鸡尾酒。由伏特加、咖啡酒、百利甜酒调制而成。


	2. 就一晚

本章三千字肉皆由友人大漠奇男子翻译，对此表示万分感激。

 

他们叫了辆出租车到公寓，Sam觉得他的胃紧张得抽搐，尤其Lee的手臂环在他的腰上，手搭着他的臀部。Lee的房间相当……嗯，老派？黑白相间的瓷砖地板？他认真的？这就像回到二十世纪五十年代。Sam胡乱想着，Dean会觉得宾至如归。

“有趣的地方。”Sam简单的评价。

“花了我几年，不过我终于把它变成我想要的样子。”Lee关上门。Sam紧张的舔了舔唇，Lee收紧了手把Sam拉近，两人的脸离得很近。Sam感到心脏砰然作响，专注于那双金绿色的眼睛，闻到了草莓的香味儿。

Lee揶揄一下托起Sam的脖子，把他拉入一个深情热烈的吻。Sam忽然想起他不应该让自己这么容易沉迷，但Lee的嘴唇饱满又甜蜜，距离Sam上一次和别人这样已经过了漫长的时间。Sam向他倾着身子，Lee可能比Sam矮一个头，但他绝不弱小，相反他倒很结实。Sam的前臂压在Lee的肩膀上，对方的手指插入他的头发，把他拉近索取更多更深，没有因Sam的体格有所退缩。Sam很少遇到不被他的身高影响交出主动权的人。Lee仔细的吻着他，Sam怀念那种接吻的感觉——深入又迫不及待。

当他们分开，Lee轻声笑了起来：“你可真够高的。”

“对，我知道。”Sam弯下身接近Lee的高度，牙齿咬着下唇，“这不是问题，对吗？”

“嗯，完全没有。”Lee笑了，“等上了床那更不是问题。”Lee心满意足的声音传递出一阵兴奋感，直达下半身，令Sam喉咙发紧。

“是的，没错。”Sam同意着又吻了对方。

Sam很紧张。没错，他和不少女人上过床，Jess不是他的第一个也不是唯一一个。但自从有了Jess他就没有和其他人睡过。男人完全是另外一种情况。大学里Sam总是避开任何诱惑。在他们的成长过程中John用军队精神灌输给他和Dean。“不要问也不要说”(注1）的政策始终影响着Winchester家族。即使他的父亲已经死了。Sam和Jess在一起很幸福，他在任何方面都成为一个普通人。和Jess在一起，他的秘密永远不会被发现——不管是怪物还是性向。

Lee把他领入卧室，撇开有点凌乱之外它充满生活气息。Lee解开他的制服，轻而易举的脱掉靴子。“你不能在我面前不脱衣服。”Lee朝着尴尬站在房中间的Sam得意地笑了。Lee用力把Sam的衬衫从裤腰里扯出来。Sam的脸红了，说实话，他或多或少意识到开始了。随着Lee开始解开Sam的衬衫扣子，他逐渐加深了笑容。

“是的我知道。”Sam吸了口气，解开纽扣，“我只是……”他提过自己从没和男人有过任何关系。

“紧张？”Lee为他解开剩下的衣服扣子。

“嗯。”Sam点头，同时解开他衬衫上剩下的最后一颗扣子。

Lee呢喃，“不用急。”，他脱的只剩白背心和红短裤。Sam从头上扯下他的第二件衬衫，感到温暖的手掌搭上他的腰，还有热切的唇沿着腹肌向上缓缓的舔吻。Sam把衬衫拉过头顶，低头看到Lee靠的越来越近，“电工能有这样的身材真不错。”Lee的手掌隔着裤子摩擦着Sam已经抬头的勃起，Sam喘息出声。Sam被推到床沿上，在他的屁股碰到床垫之前，他的裤子已经被拉开拉链扯到大腿的位置，“就算你又高又壮，我仍旧是在上面的那个。”没几下，Sam的牛仔裤和靴子就被剥了下去。Sam虽然已经从先前在酒吧的聊天中意识到Lee对他的臆想，但是直到听到Lee的话才敢肯定。

“我不确定我喜欢什么。”这句话听起来好像他是第一次一样笨拙。

“那就让我们来试试，嗯？”Lee俯下身，用火热的吻封上Sam的唇。Sam向床里面靠了靠，Lee跟过来，两腿的膝盖顶入Sam大腿间。Lee的手指玩弄般的沿着Sam腹肌的线条来回滑动。当Lee开始沿着Sam的脖颈亲吻，或者说吸吮时，Sam尖利的抽气。他的亲吻停留在Sam的锁骨上，“可别被我的性感吓着了。”Lee对着Sam挑了挑眉毛，Sam笑了。

“你该把衣服脱了。”Sam把Lee的背心拽过他的头顶，Lee点点头表示同意。

“要得就是这种精神。”然后作为奖励Lee含住Sam的乳头吸吮。

“噢……”Sam被自己的呻吟声惊讶到，Lee正隔着Sam的内裤揉搓。Sam的手抓住对方的手臂，膝盖屈的更高。Lee的嘴稍稍离开了Sam的胸膛。

“我喜欢这个声音。”Lee调笑道，并开始同样款待另一个乳头。Sam的皮肤变得火热，在Lee的膝盖滑到Sam大腿下时，Sam的臀部回应了Lee手上的动作。

Sam能感觉到Lee在他腿间和他有多紧密。他们的勃起几乎能隔着内裤互相摩擦。Sam轻声呻吟。他以前从没被这种方式碰触过，不过Lee似乎很清楚自己在做什么。Sam的手按上Lee的胸膛，上下抚摸Lee的肉体，蜷起身子来亲吻Lee的脖子。他的手指在Lee浓密而卷曲的头发间蜷起。Lee低哼一声，Sam几乎能听见Lee咧嘴笑的声音在鼓励他继续。Lee让他们的身体紧贴在一起，缓慢而轻柔的摩擦，引得他们同时呻吟出声。

“哦上帝……”Sam喘息道，Lee的动作停止了一下。

“嗯，谢谢夸奖。”Lee在他耳边嘟囔，“试试叫Lee。那才是我的名字。”Sam脸红了，依稀记起这有点渎神的意味。这整件事情就是亵渎。Lee的手伸向Sam的腿间，手指紧压他的大腿，慵懒的在他臀瓣间磨蹭。Sam急促的喘息，手指抠进Lee的后背。他用能引起瘀伤的力道咬住下唇。那是个敏感区域。

“想要更多？”Lee抬了抬眉毛，Sam点头。他想要感受更多。Sam脱下他的内裤，Lee帮他把它褪下大腿。当Lee拿出套子和一瓶润滑剂时，Sam感觉自己的小腹紧绷。Lee脱掉自己的拳击裤，使得Sam能够看见，嗯，Lee普通的身材。Sam积极地锻炼，既有助于狩猎，也帮他解决了很多案子中伴随的问题。Lee不胖，但他也不是肌肉型的。这一点都没减少Lee的手带来的快感。Lee已经全勃了，和之前的大小比较完全不算数。

Lee凑近Sam，他沾湿了的手指在Sam股间按压摩擦。Sam猛吸一口气，他的膝盖分的更开了。他把身上柔软的棉布床单拽的更紧。这是一种和撸动阴茎完全迥异的方式。偶尔，他在宾馆房间洗澡时会想到。他用肥皂打湿自己的手，然后滑过他的小洞，感受那里的兴奋——但是Sam总是记得Dean告诉他的关于所多玛和蛾摩拉的故事，还有在他们小时候，牧师总是告诫Sam和Dean鸡奸的罪恶。所以他总是羞于遵从自己的感受去享受这种快感。当Lee的手指在他敏感的肉体上画圈时Sam屏住了呼吸。

“放松。”Lee在Sam耳边呢喃的时候一声呻吟溢出Sam的唇，“让我的手指进去，感觉会很棒。”Sam咽了咽口水，好吧，开始放纵吧。在被陌生人顶在他股间，恐怖的地狱故事带给他压抑感的同时，决定放纵并不是一件容易的事情。

Lee开始亲吻Sam紧绷的小腹，引得Sam的腹股沟一阵快感。Lee似乎对Sam僵硬的身体有着无穷无尽的耐心，因为此时此刻，Sam都觉得自己紧得恼人。这阻止了他追寻自己想要的快感。Lee的手指持续逗弄着Sam的入口，用指腹按压，然后在Sam的甬道内滑动，使得Sam一阵瘙痒，而另一只手拍抚着Sam的胯部。

就在Sam简直要为前戏花了太长时间而道歉的时候，Lee的手指扭动着推进。Sam整个身体因这突如其来的感觉一阵痉挛。Lee瞟了Sam一眼，眼中闪烁着愉悦。Sam喘息着，突然觉得Lee其实花了很多不必要的时间来挑逗他。

“操……”Sam咕哝着，一阵新的快感向他袭来。

“快了。”Lee微笑着保证。随着他的保证，Sam的脊柱一阵颤抖，“你知道你多性感么？明明渴望却还试图压抑快感？”Sam的皮肤开始发热，意识到Lee是话多的类型。

“我不是故意的。”Sam轻声抱怨的同时抽吸了一口气，他体内的手指开始上下移动，他的小洞随着另一根手指的加入被扩张了。他从不知道被充满的感觉这么好。

“之前你太紧了。”Lee慢慢移动第二根手指，随着大量的润滑液，手指已经可以自由的滑动，“我打赌你很少这么做。”

“哈……”Sam的后背拱起，Lee的手指在他体内蜷起的感觉太好了，让他的勃起因快感而跳动，“操，Lee……”。

“真是又性感又紧。”Lee咧嘴笑了。

“别再说了。”Sam讨厌Lee能够如此冷静而自己却像个陷入快感的处女。如果Dean发现了，他的后半生都会被嘲笑是个姑娘。

“嗯，你说话了吗？”Lee挑眉问道，“你这么动真是太让人分心了。”Sam喘息，在Lee挤进第三根手指时，他忍不住呻吟。Sam感觉的到，因为当他被扩张的时候他能感到有点轻微的灼痛。不过这感觉很棒。Sam开始撸动他的勃起，他从没这么想射精，前戏已经累积起太多快感。Lee的手引导Sam的离开腰部，亲吻了他的指节，“你想提早结束这场派对么？”他的声音不再是挑逗了。Sam生气的看着他。

“那你准备好了？”Lee把手指深深的插入Sam体内。Sam局促不安的扭动，急喘一声。

“是的。”Sam点头，Lee抽出了他的手指，令Sam在他撕开套子的包装并套上自己坚硬的阴茎时感到一阵空虚。Sam把头埋进床垫，看着天花板，紧张感又开始作祟。Lee的阴茎比他的手指粗得多。Lee滑的更近，他的膝盖垫在Sam的大腿下面。当头部进入的时候，Sam深吸了一口气，他的手紧紧压住Lee的膝盖。

“放松。”Lee提醒他，Sam犹豫着缓慢的吐息。与此同时，随着他的阴茎滑入更多，Sam低声呻吟。

“哦上帝，操……”Sam几乎要把床单从床垫上扯掉了，“哦操。”他真的干了。还有几英寸就全部进入了，Sam的眼睛因拉伸的快感湿润。最开始的时候他不确定这是不是痛，只是压力无处着力。Sam放开床单，一只手抵上Lee的胸膛，与此同时，Lee全部冲进他来，到达了Sam的极限，“等一下，等……”。

“我在等。”Lee听起来没有那么沉着了，这让Sam感觉好了点。Sam紧紧闭上眼，困难的喘息着。他现在明白了为什么人们说对处女要有点耐心。Sam感觉到有吻落在他胸膛上，手从自己的臀部滑向后腰，正是他的背因为拱起而酸痛的位置，“深呼吸。放松。”又一次，Sam的身体想背道而驰，但是Sam深吸一口气，他的膝盖终于打开了，他感到Lee的嘴在他胸口，专注于他的乳头。Sam轻哼，他的臀部不受控制的摇摆了一下。哦，这动作让他呻吟。Lee的手抓住Sam的臀部，而Lee开始动作。他只是压进了一点，Sam随他而动。Sam的腿紧紧缠住Lee的腰。细微的动作都感觉如此强烈，引得Sam发出嘶嘶声。

“抬起这条腿。”Lee碰了碰其中一条大腿，Sam遵从了，花了点时间才让注意力集中到腿上。Lee把Sam的腿抬到自己的肩上，顺势抬高他的屁股，同时前后摇摆。

“哦上帝……”Sam抬起手臂遮住眼睛，在他们自然而然的缠绵到一起的瞬间迷失了自己。然后这起伏变成了浅浅的抽插，Sam抓紧Lee的背，声音渐渐拔高。这步调并不特别缓慢，但是感觉很好。它直击Sam的敏感点，同时他抓的Lee更紧了。快感像瀑布一样冲刷着Sam，Sam并不试图找回理智。他想就这样迷失在快感的愉悦里，Lee压的越紧这感觉就越强烈。他沉醉在自己身体的震颤里，这是他从未体会过的快感，“哈，还要，求你了，Lee，更多……”在Sam感到Lee的阴茎全部插入之前，他们的唇吻到一起，他沉醉得完全找不到语言去形容。起码英语无法形容，他唯一能试着在他的意识里找出的单词，全都是为了让他能得到更多快感的语言。Sam的背向上拱起，分开了他们的唇，发出的声音已经变了调。Sam都不知道自己居然能发出这种声音。他扭动着身体试图跟上节奏，指甲深深的扣紧Lee的大腿和床单。Sam紧闭双眼，只能感觉到在他体内叩击痉挛的力量。

Sam的高潮来得出其不意。他的腿在Lee的肩上收紧，当他射在自己小腹上，身体紧紧蜷缩起来。之后，Lee抽插几下也跟着射了，深深的插入，同时大声呻吟。他们减缓动作，直到Lee从他身体里退出，翻身躺在床上。Sam喘息着，他的身体还在愉悦中震颤，眼神没有焦距的直视着天花板。他们的喘息声回荡在房间里。Sam的腿仍旧张开着，仍旧因之前的高潮而微微颤抖。

等热度冷却下来，Lee翻过身趴在床上，满足的呼吸。Sam仍然在喘息。

“这很有趣。”Lee冲勉强挤出微笑的Sam露齿而笑。

“对。”Sam附和道，Lee的笑容让他情不自禁感到几分不自在。Sam清楚就和过去一样，他和Dean没几天就会离开，Sam不习惯一夜情。Dean才是老手，没几天或几小时就会忘记和他上床的女人。Sam发现自己怀念有个可以时常相处的人的温暖。“你的浴室在哪里？”

“走出那扇门，客厅通往的另外那一间房。”Lee告诉他。Lee的话语中一点都不着急，但Sam觉得自己应该离开，学学Dean的机智。这是一夜情，他明天就要回去猎魔。Sam慢慢的起身。

“谢了。”Sam小心翼翼把自己的感官拉回，感觉到肌肉的酸痛。他从来不知道可以像现在这样感觉到下肢的酸痛。

“慢慢来。”Lee躺在床上提议道，Sam尴尬的摇摇晃晃进入浴室。

一旦独处，Sam深吸了口气。他只有一点点痛。这和猎魔比起来算不了什么。他注视镜子中的自己整理思绪，然后开始梳洗。他的头发乱七八糟，用手梳理了下。他……他真的做了。他和一个男人上了床，感觉还很棒。他比想象中的更喜欢这感觉，他不知道该怎么去思考这事。Sam又深呼吸了下，出去拿他的衣服。Lee穿上了他的短裤，躺在床上看着Sam着装。

“有空我们可以再做一次。”Lee舒服的躺在他的大号床上。

“嗯，如果我有空，没问题。”套上裤子，Sam检查了他的裤子口袋。他发现什么都没少，接着穿起衬衫，感觉到Lee的目光注视着他的背，更确切的说，腰部。“我明天要上班。”

“当然。”Lee笑了，“想回来可别犹豫。”Lee扬起眉建议道。Sam别开脸走到门口的时候挥挥手。Sam不喜欢一夜情，但猎魔令他无从选择。

Sam走在回旅馆的路上，感觉到口袋在振动。他打开手机，一条来自某个自称“L”的人的短信令他皱起了眉。

>>  
[偷了你的号码。 随时打电话给我，帅哥——Lee]

Sam想回复，然而他合上手机，把它放回口袋。他没打算回去，他没有。

 

注1：don't ask, don't tel。此处为美国军方对同性恋问题采取的态度。


	3. 只是多呆一晚

Sam记不清上一回他有掐死Dean的冲动是什么时候。他的笔记本依旧不见踪迹，Dean却胆敢指责是他弄坏了Impala的轮胎。给Bobby打完电话，Sam决定在他做出追悔莫及的事情前出去透透气。Bobby需要一晚才能开到这儿。Sam站在街口盯着他的手机，署名“L”的号码仍然保存在手机里。为了不失手杀死他的兄弟Sam离开了旅馆，某种程度上他有点想对Dean一周来所有幼稚可笑的举止进行报复——以他自己消极抵抗的方式。他只想忘记有关外星人和短吻鳄这些疯狂离奇的事，让心情重新变好。

Sam按下呼叫键，把手机放至耳边，等待Lee接听的途中他咬着嘴唇。

“你好，Sam。”

“嗨。”Sam深吸口气调整呼吸。至少Lee听上去很乐于接到他的电话，“我想知道……我还在镇子上……”

“想要过来？”Lee顺口问。

Sam松了口气：“如果你有空。”

“当然！嘿，你喜欢狗吗？”

Sam停顿了一下：“狗？”

当Sam抵达Lee的公寓，对方为他打开门的瞬间一条小小的杰克拉西尔梗兴奋地冲他大叫，捍卫自己的地盘。Sam挑起眉毛看着一脸笑意的Lee。

“你之前可没养狗。”Sam走进屋子慢慢脱下他的外套。Lee招招手，让小狗停止他（注1）的攻击行为。小家伙望着Lee，对陌生人充满敌意。

“Max，过去躺下。Sam是个客人。”Lee瞪了眼Max，使他乖乖服从自己的命令，一路小跑跳到沙发上蜷缩起身体，目不转睛盯着Sam，发出愤怒的声音。“别理他。”Lee在Sam身后关上门，“他与人类有点不愉快。”Lee对Sam微笑，“他昨天跟着我回家。”

“昨天?”Sam以为Lee养了Max好几年才让这条容易激动的狗对他言听计从。

“想喝点什么吗？”Lee问道。

“好。”Sam把他的外套搭在屋子中间的扶手椅上，“啤酒，谢谢。”

“没问题。”趁Lee进入厨房，Sam看向Max，Max也回望着他。Sam喜欢狗。他想摸摸Max的脑袋，和他做会儿朋友，但他不想为此惹祸上身被咬几口。一瓶凉爽的啤酒贴上Sam的手臂，同时一个褶皱的袋子扔在他的身上。Sam往下看去，Lee给了他一袋狗粮，Max机灵的抬起头。  
“我还没有喂过他，有食物的话他会比较容易对你产生好感。”Lee忍不住笑出声，这让Sam也笑了。打开塑料拉链之前，Sam先喝了口啤酒。Max滑下沙发，急冲冲跑到距离Sam几步之遥的地方不再前进。

“坐下。”Sam说道，Mas对他抬起头。Lee轻笑了声，摇摇头。

“他不懂任何把戏。”Lee告诉他。

“连基本的服从都不会？”Sam问。Lee懒洋洋的挠了挠下巴看着Max。

“不会。他是一条流浪狗。”Lee说，“我不认为他需要特别听话。”Sam把零食夹在两根手指间，Max紧紧望着它，鼻子抽动了一下。

“每条狗都应该学习基础指令。”Sam总在闲暇之余看些相关读物，说不定哪天他再有机会养一条狗。“我的意思是和你的狗交流，万一他要离家出走，保证他听话。”Lee挑起了眉毛，Max失去耐心吠了几声。

“我猜可以。”Lee迟疑的答应了。

“来这里。”Sam缓缓靠近Max，把零食举高直到Max的鼻子跟着他的位置移动，“像这样。”刚捡到Bones的一个星期内，Sam教过他一些简单的指令。Sam那时几乎完全不懂如何训练狗，他只有披萨皮当狗粮。Max的鼻子跟着上扬，他的屁股撞在地板上，直勾勾盯着食物。“坐下。”Sam清晰地又说了一遍，扔了块狗粮给Max。“好孩子。”Lee眨了眨眼，Max嘎吱嘎吱咬着迷你骨头状的饼干，吃完抬起头仰望Sam祈求更多食物的场面给他留下深刻印象。Sam重复了刚才的过程，Lee弯起嘴角笑了。

“你很在行。”Lee称赞，“令我印象深刻。”Sam笑了。

“我喜欢狗。”Sam说，“但是我从来没有养过。爸爸……”Sam喉咙发紧，记起几个月前他的父亲才去世。“我们的生活总是紧张又忙碌。”

Lee轻哼了声表示理解。“父亲们在那方面总是超可笑。”Sam不认为Lee——一个拥有普通生活的看门人，会理解一个猎人的儿子的童年。但至少Lee看上去试着要对他表示同情。

“对。”Sam心不在焉的回答，扔给Max另外一块作为良好表现的奖励后封好袋子。Max发出咕噜的声音，往前凑近想要得到更多，甚至趴在Sam脚边。Sam忽略它可爱的小动作，“他对食物的积极性很高，应该很容易训练。”Lee取走袋子，把它扔进厨房的一个抽屉。

“你不会只是来我这儿训练我的宠物吧？”Lee重新走回Sam身边询问。

“不。”Sam缓慢的承认。他踏入Lee公寓时激烈的情绪被一条刚找到家的拥有湿乎乎鼻子和耷拉耳朵的小狗缓和了。但Sam没有忘记他来这的目的，“事实上我没想到会这么喜欢他。”Lee勾起嘴角笑了，他的手滑至Sam的腰际停留。

“想再来一次？”Lee挑了挑眉，Sam极力想保持严肃的样子，可还是没忍住微微露出笑容。

“没错。”Sam赞同的靠近Lee，一条手臂垂在男人的肩膀上，用一个热切的吻封住对方的嘴唇作为问候。“我想要这个。”

——

Sam醒来，觉得皮肤下的棉质床单比他睡过的任何旅馆的都要柔软。他睁开眼，察觉Max趴在明亮的窗边。小家伙发现自己被抓包，前爪立马按在床上，鼻子嗅着Sam。他咬住什么东西跑出了卧室。Sam伸了个懒腰坐起身，发现自己独自躺在宽敞的大床上。他以为自己不过小睡了几分钟，但窗外的太阳光线告诉他事实并非如此。Sam找到手机，里面有几条语音邮件。他忍不住呻吟，打赌这些全是Dean的留言。他告诉过对方自己晚上不会回来，但仅此而已。

Sam慢慢爬起来寻找自己的衣服，他快速穿上衣服，边用背打开卧室门边扣上衬衫扣子。

“嘿，早起的小鸟。”Lee笑着打招呼，把一盘薄烤饼放在桌上。

“我没想到会睡着。”Sam道歉，Lee无所谓的耸耸肩。

“我们度过了一个美妙的夜晚。我理解你怎么会犯困。”Lee指了指薄烤饼，旁边还有另一个盘子，以及一台草莓酱分酱器。“想来点早餐吗？”Sam习惯性检查了他的口袋。一夜情通常不提供早餐。他对这个提议动心了，当然他只是饿了。

“我不能。我必须去见某个人。”Sam遗憾的说，拍了拍裤子四处张望，“我的钱包在哪?”Lee像猫头鹰般的眨眨眼。

“皮质的那个？”Lee把目光放在沙发。

“是的，还挺新。”Sam需要东西放他所有伪造的身份证件。接着两人都听到了啃咬湿润皮革的声音。Sam用手在沙发背后搜寻，发现Max嘴巴里咀嚼着一小撮熟悉的皮革。Max向上看，牙齿停止在Sam的钱包上的摩擦运动。Sam眯起眼睛，“Max，把它放下。”Max抬起头，钱包在他双爪之间。Sam的肩膀被人碰了碰，他回过头，发现Lee捧着一袋沉甸甸的狗粮。Sam从中挖出一个，Max的鼻子立刻抽动了一下。Sam把它扔过房间，Max轻快地跑去接住食物，为此还撞了两回脑袋。

Sam挤到沙发背后，一旦捡回他的钱包立即发问：“难道你没有给他准备磨牙玩具？”Max蹦蹦跳跳跑过去追零食，趴在地上咀嚼起来，鼻子还不停嗅着周围，想要更多。

“我前天才收留他。”Lee耸耸肩。把湿漉漉的钱包塞回裤袋之前，Sam确认所有身份证件都藏好了。“我不能指望你还会为了第三轮再回来？”Lee暗示性的扬起了眉毛，为Sam打开门。Sam笑了。

“我对此深表怀疑。”Sam故意说道。Bobby会帮他们解决案子。“但是我在这儿玩得很愉快，每一次都是。”Lee咧嘴一笑，拽住Sam的外套把他拉低，偷走了最后一个——深吻，吻得Sam气喘吁吁。

“提议永远有效，伙计。”Lee微笑着说。Sam愿意留下，就多那么一会儿。但他的手机在口袋里震动。

“也许我们还能再次遇到对方。”Sam回答。在让Lee用甜言蜜语把他哄上床前，Sam离开了公寓向旅馆的方向走去。

——

Dean在大学教室的走廊随意闲逛，努力分散看门人的注意力。与此同时Sam去Lee的储物柜搜寻能够证明他就是他们一直在寻找的恶作剧之神的证据。Dean喜欢Lee，他很有Dean的风范，毕竟这家伙刚自豪的宣称前一天晚上他享受了大量的性爱。

“做了一晚，嗯？”Dean问道。Dean想进行一些男人间的话题打发时间，除了“墙内布线”。同样Dean看不出像Lee这样的家伙能泡大学妹。他既不高也不帅。“那个幸运的姑娘一定很棒。”Lee在一间新的房间门口停下，脸上浮现出一个缓慢的笑容。

“哦，她是。”Lee得意的笑了，打开门让Dean查看。“狂野的生物，刚从大学毕业。”Dean扯了扯笑容，进行电工“检查房间”的工作。Lee倚在门框上，双臂交叉：“修长的腿、强而有力的肌肉。漂亮的臀部和胸部，非常敏感的胸部，如果你明白我的意思。”Dean傻笑着打量房间，脑海中已勾勒出女孩的模样，他喜欢自己想象中的女孩容貌。“而且要知道，那双又大又会说话的眼睛，蓬松的黑发，而且很高，非常高。”

“哦是吗？你喜欢高个子?”Dean点点头，他有点喜欢这个看门人。如果他不得不用木桩刺死他那会很可惜。他看女人的眼光很不错。

“哦当然。但这样的人你才能让他们（注2）扭转印象，叹为观止。因为他们觉得‘哦，他很矮，他没有魅力。’但Samantha后来明白这事并不能只看身高。如果你明白我的意思。”Lee大笑，仿佛从记忆中重温昨晚。Dean起初笑了出来，但很快他有点不自在，毕竟他经常称呼Sam是Samantha。他从未真正喜欢与会让他联想到兄弟的女人上床。

“Samantha?”Dean问道，确认是这个名字没错。

“对，我总能记得尤物。事实上我认为她习惯把自己叫做Sam。”Dean注视着Lee，对方露出了恶魔般笑容，仿佛他在告诉别人这是个显而易见的谎言。Dean安静的继续工作。他知道自己的弟弟并不是真的同性恋，他或许拿这个取笑过Sam。但实际上，Sam是个直男。如果Sam有机会他会娶Jess。Lee把昨晚的人描述的听上去像Sam。但那很蠢，Sam只是自己找了间房间过了一夜，不是吗？

 

注1：西方人认为宠物也是家庭一部分，经常会用he/she指代。文中用he称呼Max，所以翻译为他。  
注2：根据下文暗示Gabriel的描述有故意嫌疑，这里的they采用“他们”而非“她们”。


	4. 协议

（时间线为S2.15【天方夜谭】之后。作者推测这集发生于二月）

Sam躺在床上盯着他的手机，目光聚焦在联系人名单，“L”的名字困扰着他。这是恶作剧之神的号码，他简直不敢置信自己居然跟一个恶作剧之神上床了。他觉得……肮脏和欺骗。他喜欢Lee，有机会的话他愿意再和这个男人共度一夜。现实却是Dean用木桩刺入了对方的心脏。一瞬间Sam停止了呼吸。

也许他的确喜欢Lee——恶作剧之神。有那么一会儿他担心Max无人照料。他以当初调查Lee的房间，发现那儿有条狗为由让Dean在公寓门口稍作停留。Sam不想让Max挨饿，不管他是不是野性未驯。当Sam进入屋子——撬开房门后，面对空旷的房间他停下了脚步。这里一无所有。没有被爪子踩过的沙发、没有椅子、没有厨房用具。没有那张床——Lee揭穿了Sam打从青春期就害怕面对的那部分自己。没有Max的吠叫、没有薄烤饼和草莓酱的香味、没有更多温暖的吻。只有墙上斑驳的裂缝和暗灰色的地毯，它甚至都不是最初的瓷砖地。

有什么是真实的？这一切都是混淆他大脑的幻觉？

Sam按下手机的删除键，系统跳出一行字询问他是否确定要删除指定号码。Sam叹了口气，拇指徘徊在“是”上方，他度过了如此美妙的时光，这不公平。只要想象Lee的笑容，抑或在他耳边低喃令人兴奋的词句，就会使他暂时忘却猎魔的烦恼。Sam从“是”抽回拇指点击了“否”。怎么说他已经度过了一段美妙的时光，他想留着一些东西纪念Lee，哪怕一切都是假的。

他的手机在旅馆里响起了铃声，Sam睁大眼睛听到手机唱起“甜蜜~糖果~糖果人（注1）”。为了停止歌曲，他立即点了接听键。值得庆幸的是Dean正在洗澡。

“你，你好？”他问道，不明白为什么Lee的号码会打给他，还伴随着令人反感的铃声？恶作剧之神明明死了。

“嘿，Sam。”恶作剧之神欢快的嗓音通过电话线传来，“我想知道我们能不能聊一聊？我猜一个星期足够你为我的‘死亡’而流泪了。”Sam坐直了身体，急促的吸了口气。

“你……你还活着？”Sam低声问，听到浴室传出流水声，Dean在花洒下哼着摇滚乐。Sam溜出房间，关上门继续说：“但是Dean捅了你。”

“正确的说他捅了我的冒牌货。”恶作剧之神轻松回答，就像在检查他的指甲有没有瑕疵，“同样迷人帅气，可惜不是我。”

Sam皱眉，愤怒涌上心头：“我们绝对不会放过你……”

“Sam，我只是想和你谈谈。我们在一起很愉快。”恶作剧之神冷静的说，“我想知道我们能否……达成某项协议。”Sam注视手机，记起Lee与他肌肤相贴的感觉，与此同时他也记起恶作剧之神杀了两个人。

“我怎么知道这不是一个陷阱？”Sam问道。

“Sam，你在我的床上睡觉。如果我要你死，我有那么多机会早就下手了。正巧我喜欢你和你的哥哥。Dean不会放过我，我只能让你们相信我死了。我真的想和你面对面谈谈，只有你。”恶作剧之神的话有道理，他为什么选择欺骗的方式而不是直截了当杀了自己？Sam望了眼旅馆的门，目前他和Dean处在两个案子之间的休息期——一个 Dean通常出去透透气，来场“性爱派对”的时间段。今天是二月十四号，Sam清楚Dean一定会在镇上闲逛。Sam从不喜欢这种与人相处的方式，它或许不够雄性本色，但Sam习惯一段时间只和同一个人上床。一个除了能引起他的性欲，还可以让他欣赏的对象。当然这并不代表恶作剧之神是个合适的选择——他甚至都不是人类。他把Sam的身体摸得一清二楚，就好像Sam从未了解过自己。

“我在犹他州。”Sam说，不晓得自己是不是要穿过一个州与恶作剧之神约会，远离Dean的想法可能会让他心有不安。

“我知道你在哪儿。”恶作剧之神说道：“犹他州克拉克斯顿，蓝带旅馆108号房间，不错的选择。”Sam咽了咽口水，恶作剧之神对他们的住处了如指掌。Sam张望四周，路灯照亮着停车场，可没发现有人明显盯着他，“我希望你可以到我这。南大街34号有个公寓，304号房间。这次别带木桩。”Sam默默在心里诅咒了声，他喜欢后备计划。

“带枪怎么样？”Sam直截了当的问。

“枪没问题。”恶作剧之神漫不经心答道，“晚上见。”手机嘀嘀几声结束通话。Sam盯着手机，他的理智叫嚣着这是个坏主意。万一它是个陷阱怎么办？如果被Dean发现了怎么办？他为什么想和自己继续联络？难道恶作剧之神还嫌他把Sam的脑子搅得不够乱？

几分钟后Dean从浴室走出来，Sam仍然反复思索着那个提议。今天毕竟是单身流浪汉的圣诞节，Dean穿了一件崭新干净的衣服。他建议Sam可以一起去，这样他就能在‘完美解决一个案子后放松’，Sam拒绝了。

“你还 **喜欢** 女人，是吧？”Dean讽刺道，Sam从床上瞪了他一眼。这句评论仿佛以最糟糕的方式戳中Sam的内心。特别是在他考虑和一个几天前才上过床的男人见面。

“Dean，我知道你睡在哪里。”Sam事后明白一切的恶作剧都是恶作剧之神加诸于他和Dean身上，可他还是容易被他兄弟所有的态度激怒。

“没错，只要记得今晚找个时间让你的手休息一宿，好吗？”Dean关上门，他听到Impala发动机点燃的声音，车子驶出停车场。五分钟后Sam还是闷闷不乐，他提醒自己宰了亲兄弟绝对会让他抱憾终生。

也许、可能，喜欢男人是件非常糟糕的事？这显然不会令他比Dean弱，Dean和他通过表现得像个混蛋来显示自己的男子气概。即使John已经去世了，Dean还设法沿用女孩子的名字称呼他，要么嘲笑他“开枪像个娘们”，要么说他不喜欢女人，弱化他的形象。这一点都不公平。怎么会有人搞砸一切？从他小时候起，这些所作所为就像给他注满一肚子的酸水。

Sam收拾好他的枪，手掌握住木桩。他思忖着不要去，打电话把Dean叫回来追捕恶作剧之神的欲望不止一次掠过他的脑海。但说实话他现在不想见到他的兄弟。如果Sam要完成这项任务，势必孤身一人。如果恶作剧之神愿意，在他们毫不知情的时候就可以采取行动对他们下手。对方聪明的足以做到那一点，对吧？Sam把沾着干涸血迹的木桩塞回行李，没带上就出门了。

 

Sam走到公寓门口听到里面传出的犬吠，熟悉的声音使他大吃一惊。他重重的敲了敲门，门自动打开，呈现出同克劳福德礼堂那里一模一样的房间。黑白相间的瓷砖地板和年代感十足的家居。站在门口的是Max——只有Max。Max又吠了一声，跑回屋子。

“请进。”Lee的声音从屋内传出，Sam咽了咽口水。彷佛又回到从前他呆在这的情形，对方的心情放松又平静。恶作剧之神一点都不担心Sam是个猎人？Sam走进去缓缓合上门。他发现恶作剧之神在里面，坐在厨房桌的高脚椅上。桌上摆放一堆令人垂涎的零食和水果。恶作剧之神穿的不再是工作制服，而是考究的衣服。棕色夹克套在衬衫外面，搭配一条牛仔裤。他的嘴角勾起狡猾的笑容，旁边有块吃了一半的巧克力蛋糕。“嘿，帅哥。”他朝Sam扬了扬眉毛。

Sam立即皱起眉头，怒火在胸口燃烧。它混合了Dean的骚扰和Lee编织的所有谎言。

“这有 **哪些** 是真的？”Sam愤怒几乎得发抖，恶作剧之神扯下了笑容。

“做爱是真的。”他的手肘抵住桌子，淡然的注视着Sam，“别给我装无辜，你在身份上也说谎了。”

“你 **杀了** 人。”Sam弓起肩膀，“接着你又为了 **好玩** 勾引我？”恶作剧之神耸耸肩，扮了个鬼脸默认。他这么做是为了好玩，一点都不觉得享受它有什么不好。

“是啊很有趣，你显然也乐在其中。”他平静的说，“我勾引了一个猎人，我恰好又是你追捕的对象。对，没错，我喜欢有讽刺意味的事。”

“你清楚自己是个扭曲的讨厌家伙！”Sam怒斥道，绷紧下巴。“你派了一个电锯杀人狂追我！”不，这不是他愤怒的根本原因，但那场战斗中Sam被削掉的差点不仅仅是头发。

“嘿，我不得不让这事看起来有说服力，不是吗？”恶作剧之神翻了个白眼，“你们没给我留太多选择。而且说实话，我以为它会给你们刺死那个冒牌货增添难度。我可以干的比之前更坏。”恶作剧之神从椅子上站起来，Sam把它视为一个危险的举止，他拔出手枪，恶作剧之神翻了翻眼。“拜托，难道你动不动就喜欢乱开枪？”Max跳上扶手椅，咆哮了几声。但恶作剧之神挥了挥手，“安静，Max。”Max的咆哮减轻成不自觉的低吼，Sam注视了小狗一会儿。

“他是真的？”San问。据他所知，Max是恶作剧之神另一个用法术变出来袭击人类的野兽。

“非常真实。”恶作剧之神溜到Max面前，拍拍他的脑袋，进一步安抚他。“他是那个动物测试研究员的最后一个‘项目’。”恶作剧之神的口吻夹杂的恨意让Sam吃了一惊。Max在抚摸下变得平静，趴在椅子上把下巴搁在爪子上，疲倦的紧紧盯住Sam。“所以来吧，对因为关心体内充满毒素，无家可归的流浪狗的我开枪。因为我杀死了那个做动物实验的人类。他喜欢通过观察动物身体恶化从中得到乐趣。”当恶作剧之神开始抚摸Max的耳朵，Sam放松了持枪的手。恶作剧之神在Max发出心满意足的咕噜声时笑了。

“你杀了教授。”Sam指责。

“ **他** 看到鬼后自己跳出窗。”恶作剧之神不假思索的说，“我只想吓唬他，但他自己选择跳下去。”

“你利用一个 **外星人** ……”Sam甩了甩头，“侵犯了一个小混混。”恶作剧之神的脸上露出了一抹残酷的笑容。

“事实上那个效果非常完美，因为他差点利用我的储物柜杀死他兄弟会的伙计。”恶作剧之神把目光回到Sam身上，“相信我，他让他们经历过更糟糕的情况。”

“我凭什么相信你说的一切？”Sam低沉的问。

“瞧，我没有一长串的杀戮名单。 否则你难道不认为你们猎人找到我的次数会更频繁?”恶作剧之神一边盯着Sam一边又抓挠起Max的下巴，“而且，我不是把你叫过来批判我自己。”

“那你为什么约我来？”Sam警惕的问。

恶作剧之神从Max身边离开，朝Sam走了几步。“我喜欢我们在一起的时间。作为一个人类而言，你真的很吸引人，我喜欢你睡在我床上。”

Sam怒视对方，收紧了握枪的力道：“你可以变个人出来，为什么非要选我？”而且他是个猎人，如果要他做出选择，那显然不利于恶作剧之神的安危。

“没错，我可以把人变出来。”恶作剧之神举起手，两个曾在克劳福德打过照面的女人出现在他身后，亲昵的讨好他。Sam因恼怒咬紧牙齿，即使当恶作剧之神一个响指令她们再度消失。“可当你早就对某个人的敏感点了解得一清二楚，让对方为你尖叫还有什么趣味？真人在那方面是无可取代的。”

“我不是你的玩物。”Sam声明。

“哇，你总爱硬把话强加在别人身上，是吗？”恶作剧之神从容的走到Sam面前，枪抵在他的胸口。恶作剧之神瞄了眼枪，目光游移到Sam紧绷的表情。“我只是正好喜欢你，Sam。你是个猎人，没错。同样也超级性感。没有多少人类叫我中意。”

“我真幸运。”Sam小声嘀咕。

“瞧，伙计。”恶作剧之神凑近枪口，直到他的手臂碰到Sam的手，有点苦恼地凝视对方，这就像在说服一堵墙。“子弹会使我受伤，但它杀不了我。我想说的就是我喜欢做爱，你也喜欢。那为什么我们不每隔一段日子碰个头上床？”

“首先，因为你是个恶作剧之神，而我是个猎人。”Sam推开恶作剧之神，同时把枪插回牛仔裤的后腰。它不再令他有安全感。“你杀了人。”

"而你杀怪物。”恶作剧之神陈述着事实，“我认为这有点偏见，不是吗？”Sam的脸由于少许愤怒而发烫。恶作剧之神又靠近了些，他的手拂过Sam的脸，近似理解。“我懂了，你不希望你的老大哥发现你的小秘密。”恶作剧之神好奇的挑起眉毛，“你喜欢做爱，却没有办法在旅途中以你想要的方式获得。"Sam晃动了下手臂向后退，直到背部贴住墙壁，他本以为那堵墙离得还很远。“而且你不像他那样随处发情。你更倾向稳定的关系，我也喜欢有个稳定的搭档。“恶作剧之神的手搁在Sam的臀部，他靠的如此之近，近得Sam能看到对方充满自信又得意的笑容，近得能闻到对方身上飘散而来的黑巧克力味。“我还能让你爽得没法思考。”Sam咽了咽口水，皮肤骚动不安。

“如果我们要做这个……”Sam隔着牛仔裤的布料感觉到对方的手在他臀部温柔地画圈按摩，“你不能再杀人。”恶作剧之神给了他一个饶有趣味的眼神，“我是说真的。”

"我会避免用致命的手段。”恶作剧之神许诺道，他的另一只手放在Sam的大腿上，把他的脚拉离墙面，并在靠近对方的同时把他拉低到和自己相同的高度。

“Lee不是你的真名吧？”Sam问道，他们的下半身紧紧贴在一起。恶作剧之神的脸上浮现出一抹笑容。

“把自己叫做Loki等于彻底泄露秘密，你不认为吗？”他凑近，以一个炙热的吻捕获了Sam的唇。Sam喘着气，身体闪过与几天前相同的战栗感。Sam沿着墙继续下滑，直到落到Loki膝盖处，Loki的膝盖如同楔子一般卡在他两腿之间，把他固定住。Sam的双手紧紧抓住Loki的头发。

也许和一个神而非看门人上床的事实刺激了他，才会兴奋起来。Sam不想深究是否一些

温柔的触摸和一个吻就能使他屈服。Loki双手很结实，在他的抚摸下Sam心情十分平静，即使他百分之百确定他们正在干的只能用疯狂来定义。

Loki压向他的时候，手枪的金属质感磕了他的背，Sam倒吸一口冷气，不仅仅因为背部的疼痛，还有下半身的摩擦。两者混合一起并没有令人不愉快。

“不如我们上了床再谈？”Loki贴着他的皮肤低语道，一个狡猾的笑容出现在他脸上。Sam咬着下唇，Loki托起他的大腿，把靠在墙上的Sam拉高几英寸，仿佛Sam的体重只不过一袋面粉的重量。被这么热情的压住感觉很好。Sam短暂的思考过拒绝的念头，但当Loki亲吻他的喉咙，这个想法一闪而逝。

“哦，好，好……”Sam呻吟，他的手紧拽住Loki的外套。

——

（我不会告诉你我坏坏的小秘密）（注2）

Sam仰躺着用前臂遮住眼睛，他非常确定自己该对这种行为感到可耻，该对自己的屈服感到厌恶，而不是让Loki在床上对他为所欲为。Sam身体不轻，Loki本不应该能撑起

他身体的同时冲入他体内。Sam也不承认他的尖叫声很响。

“你清醒了吗？”Loki在一旁问道，Sam态度恶劣地嗤之以鼻，用手臂阻隔他和外界的视野。他感到有一只手悄悄按住他的腹部，令他一阵紧缩。在Sam把他的手拍掉前，Loki轻声一笑，“我很高兴你不害羞了。”

 “你是个混蛋。”Sam喃喃自语。

“嗯，再多对我说些甜言蜜语。”Loki笑出声，在Sam感受到温暖的身体靠近他的脸之前，他察觉到了Loki的移动。他感觉到对方温热的嘴唇贴着他的，Sam别过头终止了它。Loki犹豫了一下退回原来的位置，留给Sam一些空间，“你之前明明很喜欢拥抱。”

“之前我以为你是人类。”Sam悻悻的说，终于放下盖住双眼的手臂重见天日。他的皮肤逐渐转凉。Loki趴在床上，用手肘支撑着身体。他朝Sam挑起眉毛。

“你一定要咬着这个话题不放？”Loki问，激动的神色清晰可见。

“我甚至不知道之前有什么是真实的？”Sam阐述道，“你是Loki，那个Loki？斯堪的纳维亚神系中的混沌之神？”

“我清楚我是谁。”Loki指着自己，“混沌不是我的官方头衔。首先，我是 **主神** Loki。之后你们人类随心所欲的给我打上一些名号。我在克劳福德的所作所为都与神职无关。”

“那还是个谎言。”

“你把这话说的好像超出你们人类行为准则的概念。”

“你……”Sam安静的用手擦了擦脸，“即使你是神，也不代表你有权利在我身上使用任何力量，或者，或者咒语。”Loki耸起肩膀，转了转眼睛。

“我没对你施什么‘魔术’。”Loki手指交叠托着下巴，Sam安静的望着天花板。也许他希望Loki施了咒，这就能解释为什么他会作出如此愚蠢、毫无理智的决定——例如同意继续与恶作剧之神上床。Loki弯下身子靠近Sam，“你真的认为我会为了和你上床就用魔法？”Sam的沉默证实了Loki的猜测。Loki嘴角微扬，绽放了一个灿烂的笑容，“哦拜托，我不会那么做，Sam。我不需要用愚蠢的把戏诱惑别人，那只是个天生的才能。”Loki看了眼他的指甲，听起来洋洋自得。Sam翻了个白眼，试图忽略脸上的燥热。他不会随随便便就跟人上床……他也不觉得自己容易被引诱，最重要的是他不认为Loki那么精于此道……

“你没那么好。”Sam抱怨道，Loki冲他笑了笑。

“你是那个气喘吁吁大叫‘哦，神啊，哦， **神啊** ’（注3）的人。”Loki夸张的模仿Sam呻吟的情景，笑个不停。他自娱自乐着翻身躺平，就好像笑得两肋发疼。Sam丢给Loki一个凌厉的眼刀后起床，留意到他酸痛的臀部。他不是来这被人耻笑的，同样不会容忍这样的态度。

“这是个坏主意。”Sam下了定论，以恼火掩饰自己受伤的心情。他拿起裤子套到一半，早已后悔来这里的决定。一只温热的手抚上了他的背，Loki跪坐在后面。

“瞧，伙计，我是个神，接受这个事实。”Loki开玩笑的亲吻Sam的脖子，遭到对方的瞪视。“我也可以对你兄弟保守这个秘密。你不必为了找个伴在肮脏的地方寻找目标。”Sam撇开他的头，把目光转移到墙壁。他讨厌Loki的观点总是正确。因为，对，做爱很棒，Sam从不像Dean一样喜欢随随便便把妹。Loki的手指摩擦着Sam的脖子，脸凑到他的耳边，“而且我得老实承认，你呻吟的样子真的很性感。”Sam的脸又发烫了，红晕一直烧到了他的耳尖。“你只需要叫对神的名字。”Sam站起来，把穿到半途的裤子拉上。他不敢置信自己和一个混蛋上了床。

“我们不是只有对方。”Sam说，Loki听了嗤之以鼻，手肘又支着床垫。

“不，当然不。你可以找其他人，我也一样。”Loki打了个响指，卧室门自动解锁，Max推开门窜进来，利用这些时间嗅着房内飘荡的新味道。Sam反射性摸了摸口袋确定钱包在里面，跳上床前Max冲着Sam低吼。他在摸着自己肚子的Loki旁趴下。“但那不代表你不是我想度过美好时光的首选。”Loki给了他一个调情的笑容，Sam套上衬衫，紧接着把他的枪塞回裤子上枪套的位置，盯着Loki。

“我会打电话给你，你别打给我。”Sam挥了挥手下达命令。他不需要Loki在他忙着处理案子的时候突然出现。

“没问题。”Loki耸耸肩同意了。

“而且不允许你再伤害别人。”

Loki对这个警告翻了翻眼睛，“我早就答应过了，以神的名誉。”他竖起三根手指敲敲前额，行了个童子军军礼，就像在发誓。Sam一刻都不相信Loki是个童子军。他检查了随身携带的物品，满意的发现一切都在。

“好了……”Sam喃喃自语，朝着门的方向走去，双手插在口袋里。

“你有个漂亮的臀部，我可以慢慢欣赏。（注4）”Loki愉快的笑了笑，Sam关上卧室门回去了。

 

注1：Sweet-Sugar-Candyman 美国女歌手Christina Aguilera演唱《Candyman》的一句歌词

注2：I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret美国乐队The All-American Rejects演唱《Dirty Little Secret》的一句歌词

注3：Oh, god, OH GOD  god翻译为神或上帝。Loki本身是神，根据下文此处他在嘲笑Sam，所以翻译成神更适合。

注4：I hate see you go, but I love to watch you leave引用吴宇森的电影《变脸Face/off》的台词。


	5. 一箭穿心

感谢大漠奇男子翻译本章肉

（发生于S2.17 【心之所归】之后）

接下来的案子一点都不顺利，前两周Sam很高兴他没精力去想Loki。他希望短时间内都不必打电话给恶作剧之神，这可以向北欧神祗证明Sam一点都不渴望得到他的注意力。当他遇到Madison——一个漂亮聪明，热衷肥皂剧，会在Sam面前慢慢整理她所有内衣收藏品的姑娘，一切似乎都有所好转。他考虑了一阵子，如果可能的话，Madison是他愿意去了解、去熟悉的对象。她让他回忆起很多关于Jess的往事。  
可之后……她是个狼人，而他不得不……不得不成为扣动扳机的人。Madison要求Sam这么做。他宁愿开枪射杀的人是自己，如果他的死能帮得了她。但这当然不可能，Madison不愿伤害任何人。

Dean在Sam身边徘徊了好几天，表现得仿佛只要他让Sam独处太久，Sam就会崩溃似得。Sam有点感激Dean没有对他使用侮辱性的话语。不知何故，有时这个事实反而让他感觉更糟。他不希望Dean同情自己。值得欣慰的是Dean终于放弃了把Sam当成易碎品，理所当然的跑到当地小酒吧庆祝他的个人时光。

几分钟后Sam打给Loki，心中强烈的愧疚感要将他压垮。他只想暂时让心情好转，想忘记这一切。他真的需要遗忘一会儿。  
第二记铃声响起时Loki接了电话，爽快地给了他一个地址。

这一次Loki至少在门口等他。他这次竟然没犯懒，也没有炫耀自己的力量，看起来并不是件好事。

“是谁坏了你的兴致？”Loki充满好奇地挑眉问道，引得Sam进来的时候翻了个白眼。Max冲着Sam兴奋的又叫又跳，然后冲回他的沙发，生怕沙发被Sam抢走似的。Loki还没来得及把门关上，Sam就把衬衫从头上拉下来，扔在Loki身后椅子的椅背上。Sam在Loki困惑的注视下弯下腰，在他的手按住Loki肩膀的时候他们的唇也碾压在一起。Loki惊讶地哼了一声，但是不像其他人，他并没被Sam的攻势逼得退到墙边。他坚不可摧稳如磐石。他确实比Sam想象的要稳当多了。Sam把全身的重量都压在这个吻上，Loki的手指捧着他的手肘，很快沉浸在Sam嘴唇的动作里。

Sam感觉自己紧靠着墙，他的腿在向下弯。他和Loki平齐，被吻击垮，而这正是Sam需要的。他的手指深深陷进Loki的衬衫和夹克里，对可以让他沉浸其中、忘却一切的快感异常饥渴。不知怎么他们跌跌撞撞走到了卧室，当Sam的背触到床的时候他已经全裸了。Sam在他意识到Loki只是挥了挥手他们的衣服就消失了的时候略微惊讶了一下。魔法，理所当然，Sam在Loki压上来开始亲吻他的肉体之前短暂的思考了一下。

这对Sam来说越来越容易，放纵自己，让恶作剧之神打开他，进入他的身体。Sam的手紧紧握住床单，他的膝盖和脸抵着床。在这极其美妙的一刻，世界寂静无声，只剩下呻吟和呢喃。没有了感情和思考，只有快感存留世间。但这同样是粗糙的，像用解剖刀切开他的情感一样，Sam感到眼睛被泪水刺痛。他希望自己的声音能够平复，但是他的呻吟最终变成了抽泣，而Loki停下了动作，这不是Sam想要的。

“Sam?”Loki的手从他的臀部拿开，Sam屏住呼吸，试图找回自己的位置。他最不需要的就是让Loki在做爱的时候看到他哭。这甚至和性没关系，只是就这么发生了。

“别停。”Sam紧紧闭上双眼，半边脸埋进床单里，“别停，我只想感觉这有多好，求你了，求你……”Loki犹豫了一下，但还是压紧了Sam，Sam放松地呻吟出声，希望可以远离自己的思绪。贯穿的节奏不像先前那么快，也不像他所渴望的能让他迷失。但这一切感觉很好，尤其在Loki边吻他的背边进入他的时候。这是一种缓慢的亲密，使得Sam的眼中盈满泪水。他就像一个快要因快感而爆炸的球体，他憎恨自己在他们紧密交缠的时候悲伤地哭泣。

做完之后，Sam躲在床单里，屏住呼吸平躺在床上。他感到Loki起身离去，Sam希望他什么都别说。他希望这位异教神能留给他一点私人空间，没想到一张柔软的毯子盖到他身上，当Loki躺在他身边的时候他的腿和后背能感受到温暖。Loki的手臂攀上Sam的背，额头抵住Sam的后颈。

“会没事的。”Loki轻声细语地呢喃，Sam咽了咽口水，压低自己，转头不看Loki。Loki伸手抚摸Sam的手臂和后背，Sam用床单拭掉自己眼泪的时候，他的身体微微震颤。谢天谢地，Loki很安静，而Sam拒绝去看恶作剧之神。他不想看到Loki的表情，在他看见自己这副样子之后……

Sam在听到旅店房门关上的时候醒来，他猛然清醒过来，发现自己已经回到他和Dean住的旅店房间。他还穿着昨晚的衣服，看到Dean从他的小镇之夜里回来。

“你还没睡？”Dean问道。Sam双手摸了摸脸，桌上摆放的闹钟显示现在将近凌晨两点。他去见Loki的时候还没到午夜。他的脸颊因为痛哭一场而泛红，他不清楚自己是不是在Loki的床上又睡着了——另一个愚蠢的错误。Sam祈祷Dean别开灯。

“我猜我一定打瞌睡了。”Sam不由自主地回答，想到Loki轻抚他手臂，安慰他的情绪。他不确定自己是否因这个动作心里舒服些，但自从Madison死亡，这的确是第一次他能摆脱负担。

“好吧，回去继续睡吧。”Dean坐在床上扯下靴子，Sam站起来，感觉到从Loki住处回来后身体那种熟悉的疼痛。这并不坏，而是他所能依赖的，让他相信之前并非梦境。Sam走进浴室，但愿他蹒跚的走路方式看起来更像他在唤醒沉睡的肌肉而不是其他什么。他进去打开灯，关上门后用手梳理头发。他注视着镜中的自己，发现他的脸颊依旧红彤彤，脖子上有一个因为昨晚的麻烦而留下的吻痕。Sam用手擦了擦脸，暗自诅咒自己。他让自己变成了傻瓜，甚至说不清为什么会哭。最麻烦的是他在Loki面前哭个不停。他害怕再回到对方的住所，Sam确信Loki会变得和Dean一样糟糕。

Sam关了灯回到他的床边，发现Dean早就趴在自己的床上。他叹了口气，溜上床用被子将自己裹成一团，一如Loki为他盖上的毯子。只不过它没有之前那样温暖。


	6. 一个巴掌拍不响

(发生于S2.16【浴鬼重生】之后)

 

几周后Sam打电话给Loki，对方接到电话后两人敲定另一个“激情之夜。”Sam和Dean刚出狱并为他们父亲的朋友焚毁了杀人犯护士的遗骸。Sam觉得，好吧，被关在监狱里不太舒服，他非常高兴能够离开这里，尤其当几个狱友用令人毛骨悚然的眼神盯着他。他几乎感到自己被他们用眼神扒光了。那一刻Sam承认自己大概男女通吃，但他显然不愿意与有暴力倾向的精神病患者有所瓜葛。只要Sam在淋浴中弯下腰捡肥皂，那些人随时会扑上来似得。而Dean和那群人相处融洽的事实把他吓坏了。

 

幸运的是每当完成一个工作，Dean同样觉得有必要干点“你情我愿”的事，这让Sam有了再去找Loki的完美借口。他搜刮了点Dean吃剩的食物带在身上，既然任务结束后总要去Loki的住处，他需要Max停止对他咆哮，必须想个办法让小家伙喜欢他。

 

Sam走进屋，听到门背后飘来的桑巴曲子停下脚步。Max急冲冲的跑到门角落对着他大吼大叫，Sam抬起一只手掩饰自己的笑容——Max头上戴了一个狗狗大小的墨西哥宽边帽，披着一件小斗篷。毫无疑问这个打扮十分可爱。

 

“你好！”Loki从墙角探出脑袋，Sam无法抑制地爆笑出声。Loki的上唇粘了一副可笑的黑色翘胡子，Sam不得不转过身，不知如何消化眼前的这一幕。他不该觉得这么好笑，Loki在搞什么鬼？除此之外他还穿了件亮红色的衬衫和黑色长裤。“欢迎参加派对。”

 

“你……在干吗？”终于Sam勉强转过头环顾四周，Loki变出来的两个女性幻象正在表演桑巴，她们都穿着妖娆的裙子，一个人带着另外一个亲密地跳着舞。

 

“Max和我准备给女士们演示如何跳桑巴，不过既然你来了，你可以当我的舞伴。”Loki走过来，不让Max抓住他的手。Sam俯下身才能在隆隆的音乐声中听清他在说什么。“Max只会举左爪，如果你明白我的意思。”Max又叫了一声，Loki转向他，“不，那是你，那是我最后一次让你领舞。”Sam吸了口气，尽管这幅景象很有趣，说实在的它也有点疯狂。

 

“你一定无聊透顶才会和两个女性幻象跟一条狗干这事。”Sam得出结论。Loki握住Sam的手，把他拉到房间中央，家具全被挪走了。

 

“好了。你现在站在这儿。”粘着胡子的Loki给了他一个笑容，Sam把保丽龙盒子放在桌子上，揉了揉他的鼻梁。

 

“我不是来这儿跳舞参加派对的。”Sam说着，一旁的女士们跳完了她们的舞步。“而且拜托，我没法面对卷翘的胡子……”Sam不知道自己是会笑场还是尴尬的回避他。

 

“不管怎么说带着这玩意很难跳舞，Max，到这儿来。”Max急冲冲奔过来，Loki弯下腰摘掉他的假胡子，把它贴在Max的鼻子下面。紧接着Max抬起头，用一副严肃的西班牙人的模样看了眼Sam后跑开了。Sam笑出声，双手捂着腹部。好吧，这太荒谬了，他控制不了自己。没有胡子，绽放出大大笑容的Loki看起来好多了。他给了Sam一个正经又迷人的微笑，伸出自己的手等待对方的回应，“来吧，让我们教女士们如何跳舞。”

Sam注视着他，他确信Loki对此异常认真，“Loki……”Loki再次示意Sam伸出手。

 

“别这样，你上一回参加有趣的活动是什么时候？”Loki扬了扬眉毛打探道，他的头发朝后梳的服服帖帖。Sam缓慢地舒口气。好吧，没问题，他能配合Loki。反正没有真人注视他们。

 

“我之前从没跳过桑巴。”Sam递出自己的手，放在Loki的手上。瞬间室内的灯光暗了下来，Sam的牛仔裤和法兰绒上衣变成了深紫色的衬衫和合身的黑色舞蹈裤。

 

 “我会领着你，只要享受它就行了。”Loki把Sam拉近，音乐响起的同时，一旁的女士们坐在搬到厨房的沙发上注视他们。

 

Sam完全不是一个喜欢派对的人，因此，他不跳舞。他在大学研究法律，剩余的生活他把全部精力都投入于追踪超自然现象。Sam发现自己桑巴跳得烂透了，好几次踩了Loki的脚。他被转来转去，绕着房间跑，身体一会儿向前倾一会儿向后仰。他狼狈得红了脸，时不时的低声道歉。他怎么会做出跳舞的决定？

 

“放轻松，你太紧张了。”Loki说道。在Sam眼里，毫无疑问Loki无可挑剔。当Sam不小心踩到他的脚，对方甚至都没有退缩。Loki只是大笑，但他究竟是 **嘲笑** Sam还是和Sam **一起笑** 有待商榷，而这令Sam更不自在。“别勉强自己。”

 

“我不会跳。”Sam几乎要发火了，双颊由于感到丢脸涨得通红。Loki让Sam的背贴在自己胸前。

 

“那是因为你的膝盖太僵硬。”Loki托着Sam的身体向后倾斜，Sam觉得自己快要摔下来。“你该学会信任我。”Sam紧张不已，尝试让自己保持平稳，但Loki对此毫无顾虑。Sam习惯了别人无法支撑他的身体，毕竟他对自己六点五英尺的身高很有自知之明。而且信任不是Sam仅凭心血来潮就能交托给一个异教神的。尤其对方让他丑态百出。

 

Loki的手臂环着Sam的肩膀，Sam始终觉得自己向后坠落，但他没有撞到地板。Sam的手紧紧抓住Loki的肩膀，可这完全没有必要——Loki把他拉来拉去轻松得如同对待一个个头超标的少女。Loki低下头对他微笑。

 

“Sam，我不会把你扔在地上。”Loki说，Sam记起Loki比他看起来强壮得多。Sam抿着唇，抓牢Loki肩膀的手指逐渐放松。他整个人向后仰，Loki一只手托住他的腰，另一条胳膊抵住他的背不费吹灰之力就能把他拉住，不会让他摔倒在地上。Sam对这个异教神到底有多强壮非常好奇。

 

Sam咽了咽口水，节拍敲响了但Loki没有把他拉起来重新站好。Max抬起前腿，后腿支撑着地板，欢快的随着音乐跳动着。Sam注视着它，不知道是自己的恐惧还是羞耻引发了肾上腺素，他将脸埋在双手里面，爆发出一阵发自内心的大笑。这太荒谬了，他无法抑制自己的笑声。

 

Sam的笑声渐渐平息，他把手从红润的脸颊上拿开，Loki的脸上挂着讨人喜欢的微笑，可他的目光并没有专注于像马戏团小狗一样跳来跳去的Max身上。Sam清了清嗓子，借助Loki的肩膀作为支撑点站起来，Loki没有反对。音乐停止，原本在场的女士们也在歌曲播放途中消失了。

 

“你真疯狂。”Sam又对他说了一遍。

 

“你也许说的没错。”Loki咧嘴一笑，对着还在上下跳动的Max拍了拍手，“但是，嘿，你可能就在寻找一个疯子。”Sam露出笑容，对着歌词的引用翻了个白眼。当Max结束了跳跃节目跑回Loki身边，Sam找出他带来的盒子。Loki终于摘掉了Max脸上的胡子，把它扔到某个异世界——假胡子快要掉到地上的时候，它凭空消失了。

 

“你很幸运养了条可爱的狗。”Sam一边告诉对方，一边打开盒盖，吸引了Max的注意力。

 

“哦，这就是你来这里的目的？”Loki用假装受伤的口吻问道，“让我的狗全身塞满脂肪？你要把他宠坏了，他的肚子会和脑袋一样膨胀。”

 

“我怀疑你的也好不到哪里去。”Sam拿出两根冷的炸薯条，Max的尾巴立即像割草机一样兴奋的晃动起来。

 

“好吧，你真了解我。”Loki耸了耸肩，双手插进他的口袋。

 

 “还记得要坐下吗，Max？”Sam放低挥动薯条的手，Max拖着脚步，通过多褶的下颚喘着粗气一屁股坐在地上。Sam点点头，这让他很满意。他扔下了薯条，Max跳起来咬住它。“你训练他了吗？”

 

“没。”Loki摇摇头。“我教了他人性的弱点。”Sam扬起眉毛盯着Loki。

 

“你……教了他人性的弱点？”Sam重复道。

 

 “没错，他不需要‘训练。’”Loki用几根手指模仿引号，“我只是向他解释人类不通过肢体语言交流，他们利用语言，对吧，Maxi？”Max叫了一声，蜷缩起来，爪子全放在胸前歪着脑袋，神态悲伤至极，几欲流泪。Sam从未在动物脸上看到过这样的表情。

 

“乞求？”Sam懒洋洋的看着Loki，尽管他想无视小家伙为了得到食物摆出恳求的样子，他还是又扔了根薯条，Max飞扑过去接住食物。Loki笑着耸耸肩，注视着墙壁。

 

“那是他想学的。我对他说这样能使他得到更多食物。”Loki耸了耸肩，“你……”Loki停顿了下，Sam抬起头，面带愉快的表情。什么时候开始北欧神Loki词穷了？

 

“什么？”Sam鼓励他说完，Loki又做出了耸肩的动作。

 

“他的眼神是模仿你的，所以可以说是你教了他。”Loki挥了挥手，仿佛想把话得轻描淡写。

 

Sam撇着嘴，记起上一次他来这里做爱的半途中心慌意乱的事情。“我不是有意的。”

 

“我明白。”Loki挪近了些，从Sam的盒子里抓了一把薯条扔出去，Max追着它们跑开了。

 

“不如我们来弥补上一次的缺陷？”Loki的下半身磨蹭着Sam的臀部，Sam点点头，合上了盖子。他一点都不想讨论他为什么会做爱做到一半对着Loki流泪。Loki既没有旁敲侧击，也没有取笑他。至少他没有计较这件事。

 

——

 

Sam躺在Loki的大床上，侧过脸靠在交叉的手臂上。他瞥了眼Loki，对方神情放松，他真适合在上一轮做完后抽一根烟。他的双臂枕着头，双眼紧闭露出笑容。

 

“我只是想找点乐子。”Loki简单的回答，嘴角的弧度不断上扬——Sam过去可能捕捉到这种悠闲自得的表情，但直到现在才真正看清楚。

 

“我觉得有点多余，我们可以直接进入主题。”Sam舔了舔嘴唇，他的身体在Loki的抚摸下依然阵阵酸痛。

 

“我想让你笑。”Loki直视着Sam，“如果你来这里心情很差，做了爱就离开，一点乐趣都没有。我必须想点新的花样。”Loki加深了笑容，映射出他恶作剧之神的一面，“也许下次我们可以跳探戈。”

 

Sam立即冷哼，“不，我不会再陪你跳舞了。”

 

“我可以教你。”Loki翻过身面对Sam，“你投入在舞蹈中的样子非常性感。”Sam抿紧嘴唇，他从没打算过来，也没有兴趣跳桑巴。他不觉得如果将跳舞加入日常行程会合适。

 

“不，谢了。”Sam深深吸了口气坐起身，用床单盖住他的重点部位，“这太……这件事不应该复杂化。”Loki的笑容一下子消失了，但随即耸耸肩。

 

“好吧，这件事不应该复杂化。所有的事情都应该爽快又简单，对吧？”他的言辞变得尖锐，但Sam感觉到这并不都是针对自己。“行，我不教你跳舞。但是你来这里，做了爱就走稍微单调了点。我不喜欢做无聊的事情，所以每隔一段时间你都要陪我调剂一下。”

 

Sam皱起眉。Loki是在说他很无聊？“别用那种眼神看我。当你活了这么久，你会希望保持乐观，你以为我是什么样的情人？”Sam翻了个白眼。当然，Loki就是这么自负。

 

“刚好……简单对我而言很好。”Sam抓起他的衣服。因为他们之间仅此而已。一夜情——它很简单，哪怕他们做过很多次。至今为止Sam寻找号码的时候都会有所抗拒。他们没有交往，每隔几周做一次只不过让双方心满意足而已。“至少你的狗很可爱。”简单的评价反而使Loki脸上的笑容愈发得灿烂，Sam觉得自己不应该回以笑容让他得意。


	7. 漫长而艰辛的倒霉日

（发生于S3.01【七宗罪】之后)

 

Sam一推开Loki家的门，就看见Max摇晃着尾巴发出热情的呜呜声蹲坐在自己脚边。Sam给了他一个疲惫的笑容关上门，弯下身想摸摸Max的脑袋，小家伙却突然激动地对着Sam的手指一阵乱吠，前爪滑落到了瓷砖地板上躬起身躯，紧张地舔着自己的舌头。Sam翻了个白眼，他居然忘记Max不喜欢被人当成宠物，表现得如此乖巧，他的目的只有食物。Sam从口袋里摸出一块用纸巾包裹起来的熏肉，向Max挥来挥去。毫无疑问这是他的食物，Dean绝对不会心甘情愿放弃任何肉制品。Sam都没来得及给Max下指令，小家伙的尾巴已经讨好地甩来甩去。Sam把纸巾放在地上走进客厅。被宠坏的小狗。Sam听着Max大口啃咬起熏肉的声音默念道。

 

Loki靠在沙发上对钉在某个厨房碗柜上的飞镖盘投掷飞镖，Sam站在扶手椅旁，把他的外套扔在椅背上。“你是怎么做到我每次打电话过来你都在家的？”看着Loki扔完手中的飞镖，Sam问道。Loki得意地笑了笑，举起下一个飞镖瞄准靶心。

 

“都过了一个月你才想到这个问题?”Loki反问，语气中带着几分尖锐。这情况很少见，Loki平时非常随和。

 

“我一直很忙。”Sam解释说，用手指梳理头发，“阻止地狱之门打开……”遭受绑架、杀死黄眼恶魔、目睹和他年龄相仿的人类互相残杀。

 

“我知道。”Loki投出了手中的飞镖，它死死地钉在靶心上。Loki所有的注意力都集中在飞镖盘。

 

“你知道？”Sam皱起眉，双手搭在椅背上。

 

“当你是个神，很难忽略这个讯息。”Loki慢吞吞地说，朝Sam翻了个白眼，仿佛他的怒气全冲向Sam。Sam不明白这是怎么回事，他可是其中一个 **关闭** 地狱大门的人，为什么Loki要向他发火？“Sam，我感觉到了。一大群饥肠辘辘的恶魔所到之处散布了大片死亡。这很难忽略，当你发现一整个糖果屋的人类，但他们都撑死了，肚子里的救生圈糖也救不活他们。”

 

Sam叹了口气。Loki……是为了人类的死亡还是美味的糖果浪费掉而生气？如果是前者，这让他相信Loki具有一颗人类的心。Sam的确想给予Loki这种信任感，真能如此的话那很重要。“提到重要的事，我们把七宗罪全扔回地狱去了。”

 

Loki注视着Sam，仿佛想要看穿他的心思。他的目光尖锐，面对冷冽的琥珀色眼眸，Sam感到腹部一阵揪紧。实际上Loki看起来更像他们在旅途中所遇的怪物们。那一刻他不再随和。Sam认识到Loki从来不是人类——他只是偶尔装成其中一员。Loki站起来，Sam的手指不由自主的抓紧扶手椅的靠背。Loki深深吸了口气，最终打破了他们之间的目光接触，似乎回归到了人类状态。“恶魔是个麻烦，全部都是。”Loki回头看了一眼Sam，目光不再犀利，恢复成温暖的焦糖色。Sam呼出了一口气，浑然没有察觉到自己屏住了呼吸。“我很高兴你关上了地狱之门，其他恶魔不会再爬出来。”

 

“是啊……”Sam低声道。过去的几周令他疲惫不堪，他一点都不想回忆起其他所有被选中的孩子惨遭杀害的模样，也不愿想起Dean出卖灵魂为了救他复活。这令他痛苦万分，想在这里彻底迷失自我。也许这就是Dean和不计其数的人上床的原因。

 

“实际上我之前一直呆在英国。”Loki突如其来的话打破了Sam的沉思。

 

“你说什么？”Sam还没回过神。

 

“你打电话过来的时候我不在家，我在英国。”Loki插进来，走到Sam跟前，“我很少在家，大部分时间出去走走。信不信由你，我不会坐在这儿等你的电话。”

 

事实上，这与Sam的猜测无误，而现在他却感觉很糟。“我不认为你会那么做。”Loki露出了玩味的笑容。

 

“当然不。”他拉起Sam的手，在手背上落下一个吻。Sam盯着他，不明白要怎么处理Loki的唇在他手背上所触发的柔软情绪。他有时总显得过于亲密，自己早该告诉Loki别玩这套。不过至少他们不必跳舞，Loki不会轻而易举把他腾空抱起，Max也不会继续跳桑巴。

 

Sam的嘴角勾起一个微弱的笑容：“今天真是漫长的一天。”

 

Loki拽着Sam走向卧室：“让我们在床上好好谈谈。”

 

注1：life Saver卡夫食品公司旗下的美国知名糖果品牌。详细可google。

 

 


	8. 狗狗休战

（发生于S3.03【福祸相依】之后)

 

Loki专注地盯着Sam看了很久，对方叹了口气，努力无视Loki挑眉的样子。“你看上去……”

 

“拜托，什么都别说。”Sam走进Loki的公寓，路过Max和他的主人。迄今为止他没有经历过比昨天更倒霉的日子——幸运兔脚和结识Bela。肩膀上被子弹打伤的地方还没痊愈，停车场踩到泡泡糖受到的心灵创伤也没恢复。他买了双新鞋，急需精神上的放松，Dean和他的‘新生活’冒险——女人，喝酒，赌博和休假，统统被他抛之脑后。

 

他留了几根前几天吃沙拉剩下的小胡萝卜丢向Max，小狗急切地嘎吱嘎吱咬起来。Loki听到声音扬了扬眉毛。

 

“它们有助于狗的牙齿。”Sam耸耸肩，愉快的想到自己带给Max的食物不会只让他发胖。

 

“我从没考虑过他会喜欢绿色食品。”Loki耸了耸肩。

 

“胡萝卜是甜的。”Sam说，这个答案却遭到对方的耻笑。Loki明目张胆地嘲笑他。

 

“苹果是甜的，草莓是甜的，胡萝卜一点都不甜，我清楚得很。”Loki朝卧室走去，嘴上振振有词。Sam翻了个白眼，跟上了他。

 

——

Sam躺在大床上，从做爱后的休憩中醒过来。Max打定主意趴在他们中间，Loki穿着红色内裤盘着腿，反复挠着小家伙的耳朵，惹得Max的尾巴不停地拍打床。Sam翻了个身，被子盖住下半身。Loki对他露出微笑。

 

“嘿，睡美人。”Loki拍了拍Max的胸脯，Sam用双手揉了揉眼睛。

 

“你不能让我睡在这里。”Sam低声说道。

 

“可你睡着的样子很好看。”Loki轻笑道，引起Sam翻了个白眼。

 

“你不是白马王子。”Sam倾身也想抚摸Max，小家伙却低下头，发出一阵低吼。Sam立即抽回手，不希望被咬到。这可真令人沮丧，他想和一只能轻松呆在北欧神祗（和他相比Loki就是个怪物）身边的动物交朋友。Sam喜爱狗狗们，所以说，这个结果有点伤人。Sam抽回双手放在腿上。

 

“Max。”Loki斥责，声音坚定。Max用水汪汪的眼睛看着Loki，可北欧神弹了一下他的鼻子。“Sam从没伤害过你，他是个客人。你不能把所有人都想象成要杀掉你。明白了吗？”Max的耳朵下垂了些，伸出舌头舔着Loki的手指祈求原谅。

 

“所以……他是一条真的狗。”Sam迟疑的说。

 

“没错，他不是我捏造出来的消遣品。”Loki拍了拍Max的脖子，“他千疮百孔，伤痕累累。”Sam抱着膝盖蜷缩起来。

 

“他发生了什么？”Sam问。

 

Loki凝视着他，抚摸Max的手停了下来。“我告诉过你，Max是克劳福德那个白痴动物测试员进行项目的一部分。”Sam不记得多少关于那个实验的细节，Dean才是总结概括的那一个。

 

“那一定很糟。”Sam客观地说。

 

“他在培养皿里混合了五种人类疾病，把它们全注射进狗的体内，想看看动物的身体有什么反应。”Loki的语气不露声色，Max哀叫了声，耳朵垂下，舔起搭在Loki膝盖上自己的爪子。“他是最后一个实验。如果你一定要知道，他体内的系统彻底被摧毁了。你可以说他的确不喜欢人类。”

 

Sam注视了他们一会儿，对小狗的遭遇深感同情。Sam知道那种感觉是什么样子——未经许可擅自对他的身体动手脚。好比恶魔在他的静脉注射毒药，自己却无力阻止。

 

“所以小狗脑袋得出结论要和我住在一起。”Loki耸耸肩，揉了揉Max的耳朵，回头看着Sam，嘴角勾起一抹笑容。“你能想到我给他治了多少次肚子痛吗？他什么都吃。”Sam微微一笑。

 

“比如钱包。”Sam弯着手指朝Max伸过去，比较像是让Max熟悉他的气味，而不是为了抚摸小动物。“他很幸运能有你。”Loki笑得更加灿烂。

 

“他选择留下，仅此而已。”Loki说。Max嗅了嗅Sam的手指，缓缓伸出舌头舔了一下。Sam愉快地笑了起来，感觉到这代表某种休战协议。尽管Max很快转过头，下巴搁在Loki的大腿上喘着粗气。Loki笑了，抚摸着Max耷拉的耳朵，“看来你渐渐被他接受了。”

 

“是啊。”Sam笑着同意Loki的观点。Loki开始揉起Max的肚子。

 

 


	9. Thor得到雷神之锤的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （发生于S3.06【红霞漫天】之后)
> 
> (Loki的故事源于北欧神话)

 

“没有人面对死亡还能一副若无其事的样子。”Sam仰面朝天，眼睛凝望着Loki卧室的天花板喃喃自语。Sam对墙上的装饰品越来越熟悉。例如书架上沿着墙壁一字排开的时钟——Sam发誓他曾在博物馆里见过其中一两款。墙上挂着Sam前所未闻，雕刻打磨而成的陶器和石器、一些现代都市男女的画像。所有装饰中有一幅用玻璃框贴满五彩缤纷糖果包装纸（大多数都不是美国本土品牌）的艺术品。独树一帜的风格让Sam一眼认出这出自Loki恶作剧的手笔。“死了以后 **还要** 下地狱。”

Loki对Sam的控诉兴致缺缺，可他没有将自己的想法说出口。“他自己主动与恶魔签订了契约。”

“他不应该同意。”Sam轻声咕哝道。他的哥哥不久于世，Sam内心深处涌起一阵无奈而又滚烫的烧灼感。Dean和Bela手牵手参加狂欢，自己则无法摆脱咄咄逼人的老“银狐”的纠缠。Sam向Loki抱怨起那个老女人，很快话题转移到了Dean和他卖给恶魔、每分每秒逝去的灵魂上面。剩下不到六个月的时间，Sam的乐观一点点被吞噬，他把内心的不安转述给Loki。这并不意味着他会向Loki寻求帮助。Sam确信如果自己祈求对方的帮助，Loki一定会提出离谱的要求。“我只是希望他能卸下拙劣的伪装，告诉我他没事。”

Loki十指交叉，下颚抵着双手，趴在床上注视Sam。

“你有没有听过Thor怎么得到雷神之锤的神话？”Loki问道。Sam侧过头盯着Loki，他只听过小部分北欧神话，比如Loki剪掉Sif的头发，Odin为了得到智慧之泉献出了自己的一只眼睛。

“没有听过，怎么了？”Sam缓缓地伸了个懒腰。他逐渐感到在这里他的心情更能放松，每一次呆的时间也变得越来越久。必须比Dean提前回旅馆的念头在他心里越来越模糊。

“因为这是一个令人惊叹的故事，我觉得你会喜欢。”Loki直起身，Sam转过来看着他，拿了一个枕头垫在自己的胳膊下。“大约在，哦，八、九千年以前，我和一个头脑发热，名字叫Brock的矮人打赌。他号称他兄弟打造的宝物比我从其他矮人那里获得的宝物更出色。”听到“获得”，Sam瞥了Loki一眼，对方挥挥手，仿佛这属于另一个故事。Max的爪子在地板上发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的声响，他跳上床，找了个舒适的位子趴下一起听Loki讲故事。Sam心不在焉地抚摸起Max的耳朵，Max叫了一声，好像这是他授予Sam某种特权，允许对方爱抚自己。“现在，矮人们若想要造出胜过我的宝物，他只有一条路可走，那就是他们必须创造出让诸神目瞪口呆的宝物。”Loki手指并拢随即分开，空中浮现出一艘巨型船的幻影。Sam感觉到Max的尾巴贴着尾椎反复摇摆。他笑了，看起来Max很喜欢眼前展示的幻象，Sam同样也喜欢。“我送给丰饶之神的是一艘能够在惊涛骇浪畅通无阻行使的神船，而它可以折叠起来放在口袋中。”Loki话音刚落，浮现在空中的幻影船如同纸张一般折叠起来，整齐得压缩成一个小包裹。随着Loki口述着故事，它逐渐消失不见了。“我的第二个礼物是一把凡是投掷出手，决不会错过目标的长矛。”

“Brock的哥哥Sindri着手打造起比我的更为出色的礼物，并由诸神判断胜负。谁赢了就能获得失败者的首级。我打定主意不能输了这场比赛。我暗暗跟踪他们，来到了一个远离阿斯加德野外的洞穴。Sindri吩咐Brock不断地拉动风箱，在他打造宝物的时候锻造炉的温度不能太高也不能太低。材料和魔法必须在熊熊燃烧的烈火中才能完美融合。我派了一只大黄蜂阻扰Brock的工作。让我告诉你，被那种生物蛰一下相当于一块白热化的铁块烫在身上。一如计划中黄蜂首先蛰了他的手，但Brock一心求胜，他强忍住痛苦直到礼物打造完毕。第一个礼物是一个能够在天上自由飞行，闪闪发光的金猪。有人把它称作金鬃猪。”

“Sindri对这件礼物很满意，可他说这不是唯一一件制造出的作品，他可以做出更优秀的杰作。于是他再度让Brock拉起风箱，这一次耗费的时间更长，矮人的手看起来就像血管中注入了酸液，全部灼伤了。但Brock一言不发坚持下去不停手。这回黄蜂蛰在他的背上，害他差点瘫倒在地，可手上的工作仍然持续着，火焰既没有熄灭也没有烧得太旺。Brock异常固执，直到下一个礼物完成他才松手。第二件礼物是一枚金手镯，每隔九个晚上就能生出八只一模一样的镯子。它被赐名德罗普尼尔——聚宝盆，能使任何神祗一夜致富。

“Brock对两件礼物都很满意，然而Sindri还是十分不满，不认为它们会超越我的神船或长矛。他决定再打造一件礼物，他工作的时候Brock依然必须保持炉火稳定。黄蜂蛰了他两次膝盖，最终停在他硕大的鼻子上面，毫不留情地叮咬他双眼之间的皮肤。Brock几乎什么都看不见。因此，他无法确保火焰燃烧的是否完美。锻造炉中的火焰骤然微弱下来，Sindri制造出了几近完美的作品——米奥尔尼尔，唯有Thor才有能力挥舞，充满强大威力的铁锤。但是这把锤子有一个小小的缺陷，炉膛中的火焰减弱，造成锤子的把柄略为短了一点。”

“三件宝物大功告成，Brock几乎足不能行、双目失明，难以握住双手。矮人兄弟去了宫殿将他们的礼物献给诸神。他们将会飞的野猪——金鬃猪献给Frey。她愉快地接受了这个能够飞行，如萤火虫般闪烁光芒的礼物。不过金鬃猪并不比我的礼物优秀。他们将德罗普尼尔献给Odin，Odin对这件礼物爱不释手，赞叹手镯非凡的能力。可这两件加在一起也没有胜过我的礼物。最后他们把米奥尔尼尔交给Thor。让我告诉你，你永远不会看到一个神那样子紧紧抱住一件武器。容我说一句，如果米奥尔尼尔有洞，Thor根本不会娶妻子……”

“Loki。”Sam抬高眉毛，Loki双手之间的影像缓缓消失踪影，他微笑着耸耸肩。

“我只想说不管怎么样，礼物聚集在一起。经过一番讨论诸神宣布金野猪、金手镯和米奥尔尼尔比我的礼物更为出色。Brock可以取走我的首级。信不信由你，在那些岁月中，阿斯加德禁止谋杀。”Sam听了疑惑不解，“我知道这听起来匪夷所思，不过这涉及政治。Brock渴望得到我的首级，他差一点就成功了，可惜事与愿违。他退而求其次认为有必要把我的嘴唇缝起来，惩罚我的花言巧语。最终，我的嘴巴被缝在一起好几个月，Thor得到了他的雷神之锤。那个忘恩负义的混蛋。”Loki的故事告一段落，他的嘴唇被银线缝起来的图影逐渐消逝，Sam听完故事笑出了声。

“结果你输了。”Sam笑着说，Brock对Loki选择了合适的惩罚让他产生一股自豪感。“Brock赢了，经过此事他也成为更好的人。”Loki耸了耸肩。

“没错，他赢了。”Loki双手交叉放在膝盖上，身体前倾，目光专注于Sam，“但他付出了什么代价赢得胜利？黄蜂的剧毒深入骨髓难以治愈。他难以行走、无法工作，他的余生将在黑暗中度过。”Sam咬着下唇思考Loki诉说的一切。

“但除了你所说的那些，除却他的牺牲，他的付出换来了雷神之锤。Thor用雷神之锤帮助他的子民，不是吗？”Sam提出他的观点，“所以我认为Brock受的苦都是值得的。”Loki轻轻地发出一声痛苦的叹息。仿佛Sam没有抓住他的重点，他想提出反驳，却被Max的鼾声打断了。Sam笑了笑，温柔地抚摸Max的脑袋。

“看看现在谁最舒服的躺在这里。”Loki单手托着下巴，另一只手戳了戳Max的爪子。Max迅速抽回了爪子，翻了个身滚进Sam温暖的胸膛，双耳垂下来。如果要给这幅画面下个定义，那无疑符合一只懒散沉睡的小狗。Loki摇摇头，揉揉Max的肚子，“他的睡姿真差，瞧瞧他，还一个劲的蹭过来。”

“他被宠坏了。”Sam爱抚地拍拍Max的脖子和胸脯。

“你是那个给他买鸡肉的人。”

“他爱鸡肉。”Sam只见过一次Max做后空翻，那次恰恰是为了鸡肉欢欣雀跃。

Loki加深了笑容，Sam也笑了。他逐渐容易陷入这种轻松自然的交谈模式中。Loki的公寓变成了熟悉的地方，Sam对他走进来会把随身物品放在哪里了解得非常透彻。他们之间的交流时间越来越长，话题内容也越来越私密。Loki告诉他自己过去的经历，Sam也让自己悄然进入Loki的生活。这变得有些危险。

Loki是一个恶作剧之神，Sam提醒自己。他清了清嗓子：“已经很晚了。”他很高兴Max能在他旁边舒适地安睡，但这足以证明对于一次普通访问而言他呆的时间太久了。

“是啊。”Loki赞同道。Sam慢慢地翻身下床，在Max的身下垫了一个他刚用过的枕头。他穿上衣服，保佑自己能在Dean回旅馆之前先抵达。

 


	10. 迟到的圣诞快乐

Chapter 10: 迟到的圣诞快乐

（发生于S3.08【非常圣诞】之后)

“新年快乐！”Sam捧着Max平时的零食袋踏入屋子，立即受到Loki的热烈欢迎。Max脑袋上戴了一顶派对帽，嘴里衔着一个吹气玩具一路奔过来。他后腿立马支撑地面，伸出前爪索要零食，满怀期待的望着Sam。Sam微微一笑，Loki递给他一杯注满淡黄色酒液的高脚杯，他接过手，将Max的食物放在厨房的料理台上。Loki头上戴了一顶可笑的闪闪发光的纸质帽子，上面写着“欢迎2008”。他向Sam举起酒杯。

“新年快乐。”Sam祝福道，面对时光飞逝他感到内心一阵抽痛。“你知道三天前才是跨年。”

“怎么了？”Loki扬起眉毛，“我们整个星期都可以庆祝新年。”他抿了一口饮料，“我不必和Carrigan夫妇无聊地打桥牌，听他们吹嘘‘今年我们比你得到更多的祭品’。”Sam停顿了一下。

“Carrigan是你的朋友？”Sam小心翼翼地问。Loki随意打量了下Sam。

“你们把他们杀了？”Loki反问，Sam耸了耸肩作为回答。他喝了口饮料，发现比他最初以为的还要甜。

“公平地说，他们先打算杀我们。”Sam省略了他和Dean潜入对方屋子，如果确定他们就是杀死人类的异教神，兄弟俩准备用木桩对付他们的部分。

Loki轻微的耸耸肩：“不……我不是很难过。他们属于你要是不参加他们的游戏，他们就会派捣蛋精灵到你家的那种邻居。那些精灵会把你家弄得乱七八糟。”Loki低下头注视着自己的高脚杯，“但是你不得不佩服他们。他们被人类同化得比其他异教神彻底。”Sam做了一个无奈的动作，打开Max的零食袋，将一盘从肯德基带回的瘦肉放在Max身旁。

“这是什么饮料？”Sam话锋一转，举起杯子。Max狼吞虎咽地吃着食物。

“米德酒。”Loki笑着打了个响指，他座位旁的桌子上出现了一瓶酒，“一种蜂蜜酒。”

“显而易见。”Sam靠在桌旁喝光了酒。一旦适应了最初令人惊异的甜度，酒的味道还不错。“那么你们异教神怎么欢度假期？”

“嘲笑你们这些模仿圣诞老人的人类。”Loki轻松地回答。他挥了挥手，地上出现了一个新的高脚椅，Sam坐上去，把他的杯子放在桌上。“我享受了大量的性爱。”

Sam停下了手中的动作，皱起眉。他将近两个星期没有见过Loki，对方的话让他感觉仿佛芒刺在背。Sam没有和其他人上床……不过话说回来，他凭什么期待Loki和他一样？他们达成一致不会受到彼此的约束。毕竟这只是一个额外的福利。理论而言，他没有理由感到嫉妒，可他确实体会到了。

“哦，脸色别这么难看。”Loki举起酒瓶为他们斟满蜂蜜酒，“我也想邀请你，可你禁止我打你电话”

“没什么。”Sam迅速回答，灌了一大口酒。他们之间只有性。“我很忙。”

“对，我知道。”Loki耸了耸肩，露出微笑，“既然你来了，我可以送你圣诞礼物了。”Sam困惑地看着Loki。

“什么礼物？”Sam确信Loki开了某种具有深意的笑话，他脸上的笑容如是表示。Sam感觉到身后有一只手臂搭上了肩膀，他急忙转身，发现……Loki。Sam回过头，坐在椅子上的Loki正在喝酒。他又看了眼露出相同笑容，一丝不挂的另一个Loki。两个Loki。“Loki，怎么……”灵光乍现，他领悟到了什么，肌肤瞬间变得滚烫。

“你反应的很快。”Sam身后的Loki取笑道，一只手臂环住Sam的肩膀，轻轻咬住他淡红色的耳朵。第一个Loki站起来，从Sam手中取走高脚杯放回桌上，身体前倾靠着Sam的膝盖，缩短两人之间面对面的距离。

“我们会挖掘很多乐趣。”Loki挑了挑眉，热切地吻住了Sam。

——

“你看起来精疲力尽。”Loki评论道。Sam只是疲惫地笑了一下，手臂遮住双眼。他觉得自己还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，弯曲着一条腿，身体阵阵酸痛。Loki不停地在笑，Sam能够听到他嗓音中隐藏的笑意：“我希望你能明白，你太疯狂了。你压根没想过什么时候需要停下来。”

“至少要尝试一次。”Sam嘶哑地说，感觉到下巴和屁股火辣辣的疼痛感。Sam发出了一声长长的呻吟，终于侧过身来。他将手臂垫在脑后充当靠枕，望着Loki——独一无二的那个，“这大概是我得到过最棒的圣诞礼物，即使晚了一个多星期才收到。”Loki笑了笑，平躺在床上。他总比Sam恢复得要快。

“你撒谎。”Loki玩笑似地指责。

“不。比加油站礼物好多了。”Sam缓缓靠近，直到手臂滑落在Loki的身体上，他的脑袋枕在Loki的胸口。Sam愉快地将自己心里所产生戏谑的心态归咎于之前的蜂蜜酒——即使他只喝了几口。Loki的手指梳理着Sam被汗水湿透的头发，Sam安静下来，从Loki的胸膛聆听到一股强而有力的心脏跳跃的声音。Loki看上去似乎全然放松，可他的心脏听起来还在逐渐恢复到平时的节奏——对于神而言平时的节奏。“我什么都没有为你准备。”

“我没指望你会想到。”Loki耸耸肩，目光固定在Sam身上。

“我的意思是我给Max带了礼物，但我总是为他准备食物。但是你，还有 **那个** 。”Sam勾起了嘴唇，“那感觉太棒了。”Loki笑着坐直了身。

“我觉得你蜂蜜酒喝多了。”Loki话音刚落，Sam支起身体俯身向前吻住了对方。Loki诧异地停顿了一下，随即放松身子。他的手指缠入Sam的头发松开了嘴唇。这不是他们习以为常充满欲望的唇齿相接。Sam平静地享受这个温暖而非炙热的吻——缓慢而又深长。Sam的手臂搂住了Loki的脖子，手指插进他还没干的头发里。这样一个简单的吻，却传递了他们之间的激情与亲密。这个吻让他们觉得十分舒适。Loki收紧胳膊，环住Sam的腰，让他舒服又温暖。

Sam想留下。

一触及这个念头，Sam猛然抽回身，Loki以他不习惯的迷蒙的快乐方式向他微笑。“我把这个吻当成送给我的圣诞礼物。”Sam咽了口唾沫，勉强露出一个腼腆的笑容。

“圣诞快乐。”Sam与Loki拉开距离，坐在床上决定在回去之前应该好好清理下自己。

“要走了？”Loki也坐了起来，“如果你还送给我这个礼物，我可以再接受……五到六个左右。”

“只有一个礼物。”Sam摇摇晃晃地站起身，但保持平稳地捡起衣服，“我今晚实在没办法留太久。”

Loki抱怨地呻吟了一声，坐在床沿，“我的至少可以算两次，来吧。”

Sam暗暗诅咒自己一瞬间居然想屈服于这个念头——躺上床重回Loki的怀抱。Sam觉得自己一定被蒙蔽了，Loki要么迷惑了他要么对他施了咒，他肯定动了手脚。Sam对于自己竟对不知名的生物产生好感而自我厌恶起来。

“那么……打我电话？”Loki好奇地问。Sam正匆忙的清理自己的身子，穿上衣服。

“我会……我会给你打电话。”Sam觉得自己喘不过气来，离开时关上了公寓的门。他在门上靠了一会儿，整个世界仿佛天翻地覆，他还没有找回平衡感。

Loki是一个恶作剧之神。他慢慢提醒自己，恢复平衡漫步走回旅馆。Loki很危险，他是个怪物，唯一促使Loki不伤害人类的理由只不过他们之间有过协议。

但是，Sam如何保证Loki不会违约？他没有理由安心的躺在Loki的怀抱中，他没有权利想留下来。Sam不能再觉得手无寸铁跑去Loki的房子没有问题了。他不该把Loki的住所当成第二个家。他甚至连一丝怀疑都没有就喝了对方提供的酒精。

Dean坐在床上整理他的枪支，听到Sam冲进房的声音他抬起了头。Sam仿佛一只迷茫的小鹿呆呆地注视着朝自己飞驰而来的车前灯。Dean目光往上飘：“你上床以后的头发真不错，Sammy。”Sam立即用手捋了捋翘起来的头发，可惜墙上的镜子映出的结果却告诉他自己的努力徒劳无功。Dean低下头把注意力回到枪管的长度上，脸上浮现出一抹得意的笑容。“耶稣，你可以和别人上床，Sam。这可以让你的心情放松一点。”Sam强烈地感觉到自己的世界正在一点点崩溃。Dean绝对不能发现他在和谁上床，永远。

“咬我啊。”Sam钻进浴室，重重地关上门。

“怎么了？她没给你小费吗？”Dean被他自以为明智的玩笑逗乐了。

“笨蛋。”Sam喃喃自语，盯着Loki在他身上留下的一堆吻痕。

Sam拨了拨自己的头发，过了一会儿他靠在梳洗台，把脸埋进手臂。Sam清楚自己失去了控制，他在和恶作剧之神做爱的时候迷失了自我，他不再清楚哪里是出口。他深陷于灰色地带，善与恶已经几不可见。他让自己太过贪恋一个敌人。神话中，Loki利用谎言和故事就能迷惑任何人，如今他拿这一套对付Sam。那是唯一合情合理的解释。

Sam深深吸了口气，平复躁动的心绪。他必须牢牢记住自己和Loki之间存在的关系只是性，也只能是性。他站直了身，缓缓地深呼吸。他可以做到的，他们的关系只是性。轻松幽默的交流和可爱的小狗不会对他再有任何影响。接下来的日子他会全身心投入猎魔的案子里，暂时不会去找Loki。Sam对镜中的自己点点头，可他对自己做出的决定几乎感觉到了反胃。

 


	11. 角色扮演

Chapter 11: 角色扮演

（发生于S3.10【梦我所梦】之后) 

Sam不停地拨弄他的手机，在房间里踱来踱去做着深呼吸。他为自己感到可悲，这只不过一周没见Loki而已。他和Dean刚阻止了一个梦境跳跃者的阴谋，先前他梦到Bela脱掉风衣，展现暴露内衣的火辣场景，并为此困扰不已。他很庆幸当时的梦与Loki无关。他觉得某种程度上自己与普通人无异，这个梦象征他残存的异性恋特征。他 **本质** 依然喜欢女人——表面上看那些危险，狡诈的女性。但是，她至少是个女人，（生理上而言）也是个人类。

但这并不代表Sam愿意给Bela留下把柄当作逃脱的筹码。追求她对于Sam和Dean而言是个毫无疑问的“ **不** ”字。Bela已经为他们带来了很多次生命危险，她偷走了colt，放消息给疯狂的吸血鬼Gordon Walker追捕他们，开枪 **射了** Sam，还有无数次对他们伤口上撒盐的侮辱。Bela绝对不在追求范围内。

但Sam依然感到令人不快的沮丧感。他试探性地从Loki那里得到了一个地址，希望这一次他能掌控见面后的局面。

走到一半Sam心软了，他在街头小店为Max买了一根真正的生皮骨头。Max激动万分，叼着骨头跑来跑去仿佛这是他猎杀得到的战利品。Sam看着他露出笑容。Max在客厅里每转一圈，就让Sam摸下自己的耳朵。Loki温柔地笑看着小型犬的兴奋举止。

“你要知道，我可以给他想要的一切，可他依旧喜欢你给的零食。”Loki等Max在沙发上舒舒服服趴下啃骨头后，将自己的注意力转移到了Sam身上。Sam一进门并没有直接把外套脱下来，尽管他通常只是把外套放在扶手椅上。Loki慢悠悠地走了过来，“你这次回来得真快。”

“没错，呃……发生了很多事。”Sam觉得他两手空空很不自在，于是把手插进口袋。

“你走得那么仓促，我以为要等上一个月你才会过来。”Loki揶揄道，“不能说我对自己的判断失误表示失望。”

“我……希望我们能做些……和平常不一样的事。”Sam勉强把想法说出口，Loki饶有兴趣的挑了挑眉。

“哦？Sam有些肮脏的小心思？”Loki环住Sam的腰，把他带到卧室。“更有创意的事？比如捆绑？或者使用玩具？还是说角色扮演？”Loki的笑容愈发灿烂。Sam脸颊发烫，他之前从未考虑过这些可能性，但Loki轻描淡写的把想法统统塞进他的脑子。他喜欢这些点子。

“我猜……你可以把这称为角色扮演。”Sam局促不安的坐在床边，Loki站在他的两腿间。拇指沿着Sam的下颚一路滑到他的脖子。Sam咽了口唾沫，内心暗暗思考他或许应该摒弃这个主意立马回家。Loki碰触他的瞬间，他下定决心漠视的那些感觉又回来了。  
“嗯？我们要扮演什么？医生和护士？老师和学生？快递员和客户？”Loki显然有太多立异标新的打算，连珠炮似地说出一连串建议。Sam深吸了口气。

“你有变形人的能力。”Sam陈述事实，收到了对方一个纯粹的‘咄，恶作剧之神’的表情。Sam双手交叉，低头思索了一会儿，“有一个姑娘……我想和她……上床。你要知道，我很好奇你能不能变成她的模样。”Sam抬头看了看Loki，只见Loki脸上所有兴奋的表情慢慢褪去，困惑不解地皱起眉头。

“你想要我变成某个你认识的人。”Loki迟疑地问道。这话从他口中说出听上去更像一个坏主意了。Sam脸涨得通红。“你为什么不直接和她上床？”

“那个，她有点……”Sam做了一个表示无奈的手势，“她基本上算是纯粹的邪恶，我知道你能变形，所以我觉得……”Sam故意拖长了语调，希望Loki别再给他那种好像他的解释毫无意义的表情。Loki后退了一步，抚摸下巴一脸高深莫测。

“那就是你想要的？”Loki终于开了口，语气中听不到一丝激动的情绪。

“对。”Sam点点头，放松肩膀。和Bela的复制品上床比和Loki简单得多，他一点都不介意和Bela上床后分道扬镳。Loki叹了口气。

“把她想象成你喜欢的样子。”Loki命令道，一只手放在Sam的头上。Sam回忆起之前的梦。Bela走进屋子渴望他，穿着风衣和蕾丝内衣。Loki打了个响指，Sam抬起头，发现Loki站在面前并无变化。Sam疑惑不解，直到他看到Bela——穿着风衣，站在床沿。  
Loki往后退了一步，以一名严格的评论家的眼光打量Bela，“好吧，至少你的品味不错。”Bela走到Sam身边坐下。Sam看着Loki。

“你没有……”Sam或许希望Loki **变成** 她的样子，用Bela的容貌说一些调侃自己的话。他不想Loki纯粹站在一旁看着他对Bela做的事，也不想来个三人行。那都不是他想要的。

“她就和我的跳舞姑娘一样。”Loki耸耸肩，皱眉的动作放在他的脸上极不协调。“等你们做完了，你让她离开，她就会自动消失。”Loki舒了口气，心情似乎愉快了些。“给你一个额外的福利，你住的旅馆房间离这就五间房的距离。”他又打了个响指，Loki的房间立即消失，取而代之的更像Sam和Dean租的旅馆房间。Sam站起身四处张望，他无视了Bela，走到门口打开房门，发现自己的确身处同样的旅馆中——一模一样的停车场。他关上门，转过身靠在上面，内心不知所措。这一点都不是他想要的，他感觉极不舒服。

Bela从床上站起来，一如Sam印象中的美丽优雅。她脱掉风衣，“你知道,Sam。”Sam发出沮丧的呻吟声，她连英国口音都丝毫不差。Bela缓缓走向他，“我还陪在你身边。”她拉开风衣，没错，连最小的细节方面都堪称完美。

“我……”Sam注视着Bela，摇了摇头。“不。”这感觉完全不对劲，“我很抱歉……”她靠近Sam，聚精会神地凝视他，半裸酥胸，万种风情只为他一个人展现。

“我会一直留在你身边,Sam。”Bela说。Sam看着她充满自信的诱惑笑容和完美无缺的曼妙身姿。这太不公平了，他一点感觉都没有。他不想要她。没错，Bela极其性感，但他一点反应都没有。他对Bela全无喜爱之情。Dean会因此嘲笑他是个姑娘，但如果他不喜欢Bela，他就不可能跟她上床。

“离开就可以了。”Sam说，“快走。”仿佛一抹青烟，她消散在空气中。

Sam抵着门背滑到地上，把脸埋在双手中。他静静地坐了好几分钟，仔细思考刚才发生的一切。他不清楚自己想要得到怎样的结果，但他并不希望事态发展成这样。他甚至不知道自己的要求究竟是什么。最悲哀的是他得到了原以为想要的结果，可他完全不喜欢。  
Sam掏出电话，拨了Loki的号码。铃声响了一次、两次，第五次的时候Loki接了电话。  
“玩的开心吗？”Loki问道，Sam呼出了一口气。

“事情不是这样的……”Sam缓缓起身，“我……我不想那么做。”

“那是你要求的。”Loki的话中带着一丝苦涩，“我完全按照你的要求办到了。”

“我不想要她，我……我想要的是你。”Sam在房间里走来走去，仿佛自言自语。

“如果这是你表达想在上面的借口，我觉得还有更合适的询问方式。”Sam几乎能预见Loki翻了个白眼。

“这……这和那个无关。”Sam不安的耸了耸肩。“我……我做了一个梦，我以为你不会介意。”

“我介意。”Loki尖锐的回答。“我不会为了上床把自己变成某些粗犷肌肉男,Sam。这是我的身体，这就是我，如果你不想和我上床，就去找别人。我不会变成其他人的样子，这样你就能假装那不是我。”Sam发现自己的嘴巴干涩，他咽了口唾液。没错，那就是他的期望。只是事情发展的一点都不顺利。“那就是问题所在，是吗？”

“我很抱歉。”Sam说，“我……现在真的压力太大。我不确定自己想要什么。”Loki安静下来，Sam不自觉地咬着指甲，害怕自己把事情搞砸，Loki和他断绝往来。

最终Loki开了口：“如果你现在过来，我们可以重新再试一次。但是我向你保证，这一次得按照我的兴趣。你要相信，等夜晚将尽我会让你尖叫出我的名字。”Sam听到Loki的承诺，感到一股热流从腹部窜起。他是否应该到Loki的住处再度次迷失自己？他想去，但他清楚自己不可以这么做。Sam张开嘴刚想说出他的答案，“哔”的一声电话被挂断了，传入耳朵的只有忙音。

Sam按掉电话，用手托着脑袋思考了一会儿。但最终他离开了房间，径直走向几步之遥他和Dean的房间。

十五分钟后，Sam敲响了Loki家的门。Loki打开门，一言不发注视着Sam。Sam露出了一个笨拙的微笑向他打招呼，拿出一条融化了一半的巧克力条——他从Dean的包里偷出来的。Loki扫了一眼巧克力接了过去，把门开得更大些作为回应。Sam走进房间脱下外套丢在椅子上。Loki关上门，扯开零食包装咬了一口。Sam无所适从的站在那里。Max甩着尾巴鼻子里喷出热气，开心的欢迎他的到来。Sam微微一笑，弯下腰揉揉小家伙的耳朵。

Loki似乎对作为道歉的礼物颇为满意，他把剩下的重新包好放进一个抽屉中准备日后再吃。他拉起Sam的手，把人带进卧室。Loki脸上的笑容看起来非常温暖，Sam感觉到胸口发紧。

“该是我履行诺言的时间了。”Loki宣布。卧室的门自动关上了。

——  
阳光透过房间里敞开的窗户照射进来，Sam不适地眯起眼睛。他叹了口气，把自己埋进枕头，但他的枕头不仅温暖还能听到心跳声。Sam歪着脑袋企图躲避刺眼的光线，发现自己躺在Loki身上，对方正靠着床头阅读一本平装书。阳光下Loki露出的笑容几乎使这个恶作剧之神看上去仿若天使。

“早上好，阳光小子。”Loki打了一个招呼，Sam不禁呻吟。

“该死，该死。”Sam喃喃自语，“我睡了一个晚上……”

“你彻底累坏了。”Loki指了指下方，“然后 **那个** 发生了，我不忍心叫醒你。”Sam低头看去，只见Max蜷缩着身子趴在他们纠缠的腿之间，通过肥硕的下颚打呼噜。

“我的上帝……”Sam靠在Loki胸口发出叹息。

Loki笑了起来，“很可爱，不是吗？”

“见鬼的可爱。”Sam微笑着低声附和。他慢慢说服自己起床，心里明白Dean一定会好奇他的去处。Max带来的一半温暖被移开了，他抬起睡意未消的脑袋低沉地说，“如果Dean来找我，他一定会发疯的。”

“嗯，那你最好赶快回去。”Loki说道，做了个让Sam过来的手势。Sam叹了口气，靠了过去。Loki抬起他的下巴，把他拉入另一个温暖的吻中。Sam懒洋洋地回吻，感觉到一股暖意传遍全身。他想无视回去的念头爬回床上。但他找不出任何给Dean的借口放纵自己。

“我必须走了。”Sam轻轻地说，抽身前又了Loki一个柔软的吻。

“我明白。”Loki笑道。Sam首先检查了他的手机，在发现至少有两条来自Dean的消息后忍不住呻吟起来。Sam边穿衣服边听语音信箱，他拍了拍Max作为告别，同时对Loki笑了笑。他出了门，终于给Dean回拨了电话，“不，Dean。我没死……”


	12. 无法接受的现实

一年的时限压迫着Sam。Dean的契约只剩下三个月，Ruby完全找不到解决问题的办法。Dean手上仍然握着通往地狱之池的单程票，Sam感觉到沉重的压力。Dean **想要** 活下去。即使几周前他刚意识到这点。自从Sam听说这个交易，他就一直在寻找解决的方法，但他所有的努力都无疾而终。他们不知道哪个恶魔拥有Dean的契约，也不知道从何处着手搜索。他们失去了colt，Sam别无选择。

“你怎么总在消沉的时候跑过来？”Loki坐在扶手椅中，面对大门翻看一本《奇谈怪闻》的八卦小报。Loki把报纸叠得整整齐齐，Max在Sam进门时就冲到他的脚边嗅个不停，用后腿蹦来蹦去试图引起他的关注。Sam习惯性地揉揉他的耳朵，扔了一块新骨头吸引他的注意力。Loki看着这场互动勾起了嘴角，十指交叉，“我们有必要再跳一场舞吗？探戈邀请随时开放，这次就你和我。”Max把骨头放在地上啃咬起来，Sam笔直地站在一旁。

“不，不。”Sam闷闷不乐地回答，翻了个白眼。为什么向Loki开口求助有这么困难？Ruby正在帮助他们，而她是个恶魔。他们还放过那些不吃人的吸血鬼。但与此同时，Loki似乎属于另一个层面。毕竟，有多少生物可以随心所欲凭空把想要的东西变出来？有时Sam害怕去深究这个恶作剧之神有多大能耐。

“想喝点什么？”Loki把报纸扔到一边，站起来建议，“你”，他指着Sam，“看起来可以喝点奶油苏打水。”

“不，我很好，谢谢。”Sam深吸了口气，“我想问你些事。”

“随便问。”Loki伸了个懒腰，Sam又吸了口气，谨慎地斟酌自己的言辞。

“Dean……为了我，出卖了灵魂。”Sam说。Loki的眼睛转向Sam，表示听到了对方的话。

“对，我知道。你告诉过我。”Loki慢悠悠走到冰箱前。提到Loki其他与众不同之处，Sam注意到他很少凭空变出食物来，他的冰箱里总会储藏一些吃的。Sam无法判断Loki只是喜欢普通食品，还是说这是他常年扮成人类，无法改变的一个习惯。

Sam注视Loki用拇指轻轻弹开苏打水瓶盖，踢了一脚关上冰箱门。“他只有一年可活，如今期限快临近尾声。”

Loki舒了口气，喝了口饮料，“他不经常和人做买卖，是吗？”Sam无视了他的讽刺。  
“我想知道你能不能帮得上忙，把Dean的灵魂拿回来。”Sam将视线紧紧锁在Loki身上。Loki举起瓶子，喝掉一半才放下。Sam知道Loki十分强大，他不像自编自演的那样轻浮，他的内心没有表现出来得那么漠不关心。有时Loki只是想活得简单点，但他是Sam目前为止见到过最复杂的存在之一。

Loki仔细观察着Sam，仿佛正利用他远古的学识思索些什么，“你的哥哥出卖了自己的灵魂，那是他自己的选择。再说了，嘿，我没什么可抱怨的，你还活着。”Sam皱起了眉。

“难道就没有什么神性魔法？你只要用意念就能改变现实。你那么强大，可以做任何事情。”Loki笑了笑。

“啊，你真会说话。”Loki抬起下巴，漫不经心地朝Sam挥动着手中的瓶子。“再说些听听。”Loki超级自负。Sam心里默默抱怨。但是话说回来……Sam认为自己也许可以利用这点。他慢慢地走到Loki面前。

“好吧，你利用外星人绑架了一个小混混。”Sam开始说，内心十分清楚Loki对此引以为豪，他看到Loki点了点头回忆起那个恶作剧，一只手插进牛仔裤的口袋。“你把Max从死神手中救了回来。”Sam的手滑过Loki的肩膀和脖子。Loki好奇地看着他，Sam走到Loki身后，双手环住对方的头颈。一如Loki的幻象女士经常做的那样——讨好她们的主人。“你让Thor得到他的雷神之锤，利用你的口才，你能随意击败任何对手。”  
“你说了太多漂亮话，疯小子。”Loki回头瞥了一眼Sam，Sam可以看出Loki仍然保持警惕心，甚至可以说心存质疑。

Sam的手掠过Loki的上臂，“你是我所认识最强壮的一个。”Loki能听到耳边传来Sam的呼吸声，对方的手顺着他柔软的棉衬衫一路下滑，“在床上也无与伦比。”Sam听到Loki的笑声。

“没错，你说的全都对。”Loki缓缓放松身子，他的手搭在Sam的胳膊上，手中的饮料消失踪迹。

“每当你碰触我，就夺走我的全部意识，那感觉仿佛超脱于这个世界。”他说的都是真心话，只不过通过最简单的恭维方式。Sam迫不及待的想要煽动Loki，这样他就能用实际行动证明自己所言非虚，“没有人能够像你一样让我失去控制。”

Loki从喉咙深处发出低笑，目不转睛的看着Sam，“Sa-小子，你是在试图诱惑我？”Sam笑了笑，戏谑地轻咬了一下Loki的耳垂，感觉到Loki瞬间颤栗的反应。

“也许。它起效果吗？”Sam在Loki耳边喷着气，发现Loki的脸上绽放了一个大大的笑容。

“有，有，效果绝佳。”Loki用指关节抚摸着Sam的下巴，打了个响指，卧室出现在他们周围。Sam亲吻着Loki的脖子，把恶作剧之神的外套脱了下来。Loki带着狡黠的笑容转过身，把Sam拉进一个情欲勃发的吻，Sam从口中溢出了呻吟。

瞬间Sam的臀部和双腿击中了床，他们如饥似渴地互相亲吻。Sam的手指插入Loki的头发，衣服被轻而易举地脱了下来。Loki又凑近了几分，使他们的下半身贴在一起隔着牛仔裤相互摩擦。当Sam从这个吻中抽身而出，他的呼吸混乱不已。他凝视着Loki，“你可以随便对我干什么，不是吗？”Loki思考了一下，Sam把手放在异教神的胸口，确保他的注意力专注于自己。

“一切都可以。”Loki平静地吹嘘道，抚摸着Sam的臀部，开始亲吻他的脖子。Sam把脸颊贴着Loki的下颚，在他耳边轻喃。

“我的意思是说，任何事情。”Sam舔了舔嘴唇，大腿牢牢夹住Loki的腰，“你可以把我捆起来，令我疯狂，向你求饶。”Loki的眼睛闪烁兴奋的光芒，Sam抓住Loki的裤子，把他的裤链往下拉。

“那不过是冰山一角。”Loki喃喃地说。他的脸上浮现出一抹狡猾的笑容，把Sam的内裤从臀部扯了下来。Sam咽了口唾沫，无限的可能性，不是吗？Loki从不被现实的枷锁束缚。

“鞭打我，监禁我，你……你甚至可以把我变成你那些派对女孩中的一员。”那些向来被Sam鄙视的毫无价值、没有自我意识的即用即抛人类。Loki好奇地扬起了一条眉毛，但他没有否认自己的确拥有这种能力。“你可以随时随地上我，你……你可以摧毁我，把我还原，然后再摧毁我。”Loki手上的动作停了下来，看着Sam。Sam的心跳加速，他被自己脱口而出的话语吓到了，但他说的千真万确，不是吗？Loki确实有能力对他为所欲为，这让他感到心慌失措，但同样带给他危险的战栗感。“你可以拥有我。”Loki皱起眉头，露出困惑的神情。Sam不确定……他刚才是否把自己献给了Loki，亦或是表达另一种可能性。但即使如此，真这样又如何？他会同意的。他会放弃自我，只要Dean可以活下来。他的自由，他的生命，凡是拯救他哥哥的一切代价，他都心甘情愿付出。“只要让Dean摆脱他的契约，我就是你的。”Sam屏住呼吸，镇静地看着Loki。Loki从上到下仔细打量Sam，似乎在考虑这个交易的可行性。Sam等待着，祈祷Loki会接受。恶魔帮不了他，他为什么不向神明求助。

Loki托起了Sam的下巴，直视他的双眼。他看起来并不像之前那个自私自利的混蛋那样趾高气扬。他看上去……充满了同情心。“Dean做出了自己的选择，Sam。他为了你放弃自己的灵魂，你不能在恶魔的交易中反悔。”Sam的眉毛皱成一团，他在等待一个“但是”，他在等待Loki答应帮助他的索取条件。Loki摇了摇头，梳理着Sam的头发，把刘海置于他的耳后。“即使条件如此诱人，Dean还是会死。”

所有的热度一下子从Sam身上褪去，他推开Loki，怒火涌上心头。“不，他不会，他不会死。”Sam从Loki身下退开，愤怒充斥他的神经。

“Sam。”Loki听上去试图想给Sam诉说道理。

“Dean **想** 活下去，他终于想活下去了，我必须帮助他。”Sam站起来，呼吸急促，“我会不惜一切代价。”

“Sam，我想帮你。”Loki也站了起来，“我想帮忙，但我不能改变这个……”

“是不能还是不肯？”Sam厉声责问。面对他的指控Loki皱起了眉头，“你一定有办法。我 **知道** 你能帮忙，但你就是 **不肯** 。是什么理由阻止了你？”Loki保持沉默不为所动。Sam猛地套上裤子，怒火使他双手止不住颤抖，不得不与裤链做斗争。“那好吧，我们之间没什么可说的。”Sam用力拿起他的上衣，套过头穿上。Loki跪坐在床上，目光追随着Sam的动作。

“他会死，Sam。”Loki说道，似乎在陈述一个事实。仿佛这是宇宙中一座无法移动的巅峰。“Dean注定会死。”

“不，他不会！”Sam大声吼道，全身都被失望的情绪所笼罩。Loki不愿帮他，他感到了无穷无尽的背叛。Sam大步走向门口，Loki对他的举动表示困惑。

“Sam，冷静下来，让我们好好谈谈。”Loki向Sam招手示意他回来，但Sam打开了门。

“Dean不会下 **地狱** ！绝不会在我活着的时候。”Sam砰地关上门，呼吸沉重。他几乎一路奔回旅馆。回程途中Sam内心沸腾的怒火逐渐平息下来，他把双手插进头发。接下来他该 **怎么办** ？Loki是他最后的救命稻草？Sam紧紧抓住头发停下脚步，抬头望着天空，“一定有解决的办法。”他自言自语，“一定会有的……”他深深吸了口气，迫使自己冷静下来。Loki并非全知全能，这世上一定有办法救Dean，Sam告诉自己他一定会找到的。他一定会找到拯救哥哥的办法。


	13. 一起看场西部电影

（发生于S3.16【永无宁日】之前）

对于Sam而言，他无法承受超过一百多天重复循环的星期二。

他们之后入住的三个旅馆里，Sam总是呆在床上，房内绝对不会播放《瞬间的光热》和《盲目交易》（注1）。Dean千奇百怪的死亡结束的几周后， **每次** 提及星期二Sam都会下意识地畏缩起来。而且，他和恶作剧之神Loki百分之百玩完了。

Sam不敢置信……他或许曾经有段时间认为Loki确实是人类。Sam早已知晓他在床上过度迷恋对方，他根本不该降低警惕心。从最初他就应该义正言辞拒绝Loki，一听到恶作剧之神存活的消息，就该用木桩刺死对方。他从不应该掉以轻心使自己受骗上当。Sam感到对什么都无动于衷，将自己沉浸在最近几次搜索和调查里。或许近几个月来Loki创造出的无休无止的世界使Sam尝尽苦涩和空虚。那个世界降临之前，他从来没有觉得如此……专心致志。他孤身一人，没有Dean，没有Loki。Sam把自己封闭起来，Bobby的话让他感到百无聊赖、毫无意义。生命中唯一至关重要的只有追踪——找到Loki，让他把Dean还回来。Loki杀了Dean，那意味着Loki也能把他救活。Sam的想法没有错，Loki有能力摧毁他，再将他复活。只是他的内心感到前所未有的支离破碎。

Loki劝Sam对Dean放手的说辞差一点把他说动了。就差那么一点。那时的对话始终萦绕在Sam心头。Loki凝视着他，说这是一个教训。那种着魔会害得Sam伤痕累累，甚至把他逼死。对此Sam想斥责Loki是个彻彻底底的伪善者。他才是反反复复杀死Dean的那个家伙，他的举动几乎令Sam伤心欲绝陷入疯狂。自己不可能简单地放弃Dean，Sam就是做不到。Dean是他的生命线，是这个疯狂的世界中唯一令他保持神志正常的存在。

最后三个月Sam一刻不停地呆在Dean身边，时间匆匆流逝，转眼这一天早晨就已经是五月的开始。那件事马上就要发生，Dean没有时间了。Sam要么拯救Dean要么就会失去他。而失去Dean绝不在选项范围内。

“嘿。“Dean坐在Sam对面的床上，Sam把埋在手中的脑袋抬起来，他的手指紧紧握着手机。Sam没有说话只是默默地看着Dean。他感到自己嗓子发紧不适合开口。“上帝，别对我露出那种表情。”Dean给了他一个愉快的笑容，似乎完全没有受到自己即将死去这一事实的影响。如果他们找不到Lilith，并且及时杀了她的话。

“什么表情？”Sam成功说完这一句话，没有在中途崩溃失声。

“那种湿漉漉狗狗眼的表情。”Dean回答。

“Dean，几天后……你马上就要……”Sam深深吸了口气，感到精疲力尽。

“没错，我知道。”Dean叹了口气站起来。至少Sam知道Dean装作若无其事是什么样——就是他现在的脸。Sam一眼看穿。“审判日，对吧？我们必须抓住Lilith，否则她会抓住我们，我们得全力以赴。”Sam咽了口唾沫点点头。Dean也点头回应了下。可怕的黑云重重压在他们心上。Sam做了个深呼吸，把手机放在嘴边。他试图把注意力集中在拯救Dean身上。

他想给Loki打电话，哪怕他对这个想法极度恼怒，哪怕他对Loki充满怨恨。这非常糟糕。即使Sam对Loki违背承诺异常愤怒，他还是想和对方谈谈。想见到Loki、想抚摸Loki。他想乞求Loki救下Dean，只要再多一次，就这一次。

“那么，”Dean挑起眉毛，“在世界上的最后几晚。”Sam又抬头看了眼Dean，简单地思索Dean是不是准备建议他们一起好好享受最后的狂欢，“我最后应该挑哪部电影来看？”

“这不会成为你最后看的一部电影。”Sam立即反驳。

“我只是假设。”Dean说着走到冰箱前，打开门拿出几瓶啤酒，“我考虑挑部西部片。”Sam勾起了嘴角，就那么点弧度。

“这是你迷恋的东西。”Sam坐直了身。

“我没迷恋它，闭嘴。”Dean打开瓶盖，递了一瓶给Sam。Sam感激地喝了几口，把手机塞回口袋。

Dean是他唯一的依靠，Sam在心里告诉自己。他在Dean身边从不会迷失自我，知道该干些什么。他明白如何交流，所有的一切都清楚明了。在Loki身边从没有这种感觉。Sam悲伤地笑了笑。Dean打开电视，对他们转换到的所有频道的电影都发表乱七八糟的评论。和Loki有关的一切都没这么简单。缺少了Loki的陪伴，Sam坐在旅馆里感到内心深处涌起一阵空虚。

 

注1：《Heat of the Moment》和《Pig 'n a Poke》。第三季第十一集中，前一首是Sam每周二醒来听到的，后一首是星期三听到的。


	14. 永不言弃

（这个故事剩余部分假设Sam从来没有告诉Dean有关他与Ruby共度的夏天中发生的所有真相。因为我们只看到Sam告诉Dean一部分，而不是实际发生的。）

Dean一死，Loki就得到了消息。这条新闻在天使广播里循环播放。天使们到处奔走相告，大声叫嚷正直之人堕入地狱。有那么一会儿Loki僵直了身体缓缓吐出一口气。这一切都依照Michael的计划。Loki清楚这事迟早会发生。好吧，Gabriel清楚这事迟早会发生。但Loki很长很长一段时间不是Gabriel了。

Loki等待他的时机，密切关注 Sam Winchester——对方已经好几个月没有给他打电话。但那无所谓，Loki没有期待自己会被对方原谅。尤其在他以那种形式强迫Sam坚强地面对哥哥的死亡之后，不，应该说希望让Sam变得坚强。那些事无可避免，Dean选择一年后死亡，而现在轮到Sam做出选择。Loki希望他能确保Sam做出正确的抉择。他了解天堂，天使们会把Dean带回人世。他只需保证Sam的状态能稳定到那一刻。

Sam搬进了一间公寓，将自己与世隔绝，为Dean而悲伤。这个事实相当难以忍受，看着Sam仿佛失明一样，人生漫无目的地踉跄前行。他整天泡在酒精里，悼念Dean的死亡流尽眼泪。而当他无法用酒精麻痹自己的时候，他就会埋头于书籍、网络， **任何** 资料里——寻找起死回生的办法，搜索把人从地狱带回来的方式。Sam很少摄入非酒精的食物。Loki给了他一周颓废的时间，终于忍无可忍敲响了公寓大门。Sam只是不接受教训，Loki摇了摇头。这太令人为难了。

Loki又敲了一次门，终于听到门背后传来的动静。听上去像是简易床发出的吱呀声，有人疑似大发牢骚。Loki趁机又敲了敲门，甚至用上了‘刮脸和理发’（注1）的即兴节奏，催促屋内人的动作。最终他听到有人拖着脚步朝这走来。Sam打开门，蓬头垢面看起来筋疲力尽，仿佛刚从矿坑里被挖了出来。当他的视线落至Loki脸上，整个人都紧绷了起来。

“嘿，小子。”Loki露出了一个简单的笑容。接下来他所了解的就是Sam从门背后摸出一把霰弹枪，顷刻间他的衬衫和外套上溅满了石盐。Loki用力眨了眨眼，他的脸上也溅到了一些。“好吧，哇，脸也不放过？”Sam气得脸颊通红，他冲到摆放背包的桌子面前，背包里塞满武器。Loki刚把石盐揉出眼睛，就看见Sam握着鲜血浸泡过的木桩向他跑来。Loki抓住了Sam的手腕，把他推倒在旁边的简易床上。Sam又踢又叫愤然挣扎，但Loki把他压制住，丝毫不让步。

“去你的！我要杀了你！”Sam失控地叫道，仿佛疯狗似得张牙舞爪，“从我身上滚开！”

“Sam，我来这的目的不是为了被捅。”Loki用自己的身体固定住Sam，瞥了眼门，房门如他所愿自动关上。Sam反抗地扭动身躯，企图以一个人类最大的力量努力摆脱困境。他弓起身子愤怒地咆哮。Loki拇指一弹，Sam手中的木桩消失无踪。Loki能闻到对方身上浓烈的酒味，好吧，如果Loki力量不够强大，Sam是个非常大的威胁。即使在他喝醉的情况下。  
短暂的爆发力耗尽了Sam的力气，他躺在床上喘着粗气。Loki不得不承认Sam满腔怒火，试图杀死自己可引不起他的“性致”。“我恨你。”Loki微微一笑，无视对方的拳头。

没错，杀死Dean那么多次，把Sam逼得似乎有点过头之后，他对Sam的反应还能抱有怎样的期待？虽然挨打还挺痛的。

“对，我知道。”Loki低头看着他。

“我恨你。”Sam又开始挣扎起来，但这回的力道更为虚弱。Sam紧紧闭上眼睛，泪水溢了出来。“你一次又一次杀死Dean，之后每次都把他救了回来。但最关键那一次，你却不肯救！我再也不想看到你！”他的力量迅正在速流失。Sam睁开双眼，眼泪滑下了脸颊。Loki扮了个鬼脸，说实话，这个指控令他无法忍受。他放开Sam的手，拍掉身上盐水留下的印渍。他这么做得到的唯一回报是一把冰冷的匕首刺进他的身侧，Sam给了他一个坚硬如石的眼神。Loki褪去惊讶的神色叹了口气。他把自己的手叠在Sam紧握刀柄的手掌上面，缓缓拉出沾满鲜血的刀刃。这一回换做Sam诧异不已。

“我不是恶魔，Sam。”Loki告诉他，“Dean会死是因为你被救了回来。”Sam的眼睛又充满了泪水，他把恶魔匕首礽在床上，他们的手都沾上了鲜血。

“我没要求别人把我复活。”Sam混乱地说，语调哽咽而颤抖。“我没要他为我而死、我没要求看着他死去……”Loki捏了捏Sam的手，Sam注视着他，无言地恳求帮助。他看上去惊慌失措，使人同情万分。Loki觉得Sam并不清楚自己经常会蓄着泪水，用湿润的眼神祈求帮助。

“我明白。”Loki适时拂去Sam另一边脸颊溢出的泪水。“我该怎么说，人们喜欢有你作伴。”Sam发出了短暂的哽咽，更多的眼泪从他脸上滚落下来。

“Dean死了。“Sam小声咕哝了一句，Loki轻抚他的头发。

“我很抱歉。”Loki用手臂环住Sam的脑袋，Sam顺势把脸埋进Loki的脖子，长长的手臂缠住对方的上半身，把异教神抱得死死的。抽泣的声音被Loki的衣服所遮盖，Sam浑身颤抖，嘴里依旧反复嘀咕‘我恨你’、‘快去死，让我一个人清静’之类的话。Loki忽略了这些控诉，Sam喝得酩酊大醉对自己充满敌意。Loki在他的额头落下一个吻，那些含糊不清的呢喃终于停了下来，Sam只是把Loki搂得更紧，就好像他想用这个法子让Loki停止呼吸。“我什么地方都不会去，小子。放轻松。”他的话又引发新一波泪水和抽泣。Loki叹了口气，用手指梳理Sam的头发，让他陷入沉睡——Sam急需睡眠。猎人放松了四肢，Loki继续抚摸他的头发。

“让我们拭目以待，看我能不能把支离破碎的心重新拼回去，嗯？”Loki对年轻的Winchester展露出温柔的笑容。“也许你不能依靠自己发挥能力，那没什么。但是在这件事上你必须信任我，Sam。你必须对他放手，就那么一会儿。”也许Sam可以勉强适应“依赖恶作剧之神”而非“依赖兄弟”。Sam已经和他变得如此亲近，Loki觉得没有什么理由阻止自己帮助Sam度过最艰难的时期。至少他打算试一试。

注1：shave-and-a-haircut knock。具体可参考http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shave_and_a_Haircut


	15. 宿醉和道歉

Sam醒后头痛欲裂，他把脑袋埋进枕头发出难过的呻吟声。为什么窗户会开着？噢，为什么会有薄烤饼的味道？Sam从床上把脑袋转到光线较暗的位置，缓缓地抬起头睁开眼睛。

“你企图杀死我，现在需要付出宿醉的代价。”Loki的声音从背后传出，Sam立即转过身。他一阵头晕目眩，刺眼的阳光令他发出不满的低吼。Sam的手伸到床外，整个身体也快跌了出去。Loki叹了口气，打了个响指。Sam听到窗帘自动降下，感觉到阴影笼罩了房间。他睁开双眼，看见Loki模糊的轮廓靠坐在小桌边的木椅上。Sam起身，低下头手肘支在膝盖上，大脑逐渐缓过神来。

他不想处理现在这种情况。他认为自己已经把不愿再与Loki见面的话说得一清二楚。Loki把一切都弄得如此复杂。“出去。”Sam揉了一下酸涩的眼睛，又理了理头发。“呃，顺便把薄烤饼一起带走。”他一下子同时感觉到了恶心和饥饿感。

“不行，你无法摆脱我，小子。”Loki咬了一口淋上草莓糖浆的甜食，Sam做了一个深呼吸。

“你是来这揭人伤疤？”Sam问，抬高视线注视着Loki。叉子戳穿薄烤饼，触及盘底发出清脆的碰撞声清晰可闻。

“不，我不是这个目的。”这一次Loki的口吻听起来严肃又认真，语调温柔而坚定。Sam听到恶作剧之神的话眯起了眼睛。

“你知道任何带他回来的方法？”Sam始终会极尽所能向任何人寻求帮助。他已经在十字路口杀死一个不能把Dean带回来的恶魔，何不直接把问题开诚布公。

“我不能把他带回来。”Loki往嘴里塞了一大口薄烤饼，细细品味。

“我恨你。”Sam的话语在安静的室内回荡。也许他多说几次，他就能对自己的话信以为真。Sam想为Loki的一切所作所为憎恨他。Loki让他对自己的性向充满好奇、勾引诱惑他，扮成Lee——一个普通人欺骗他。Loki杀死Dean，使他对别人产生那么深刻的感情——如同过去他对Jess那般。

一抹微弱苦涩的笑容浮现在Loki嘴角，他点点头，“可以理解。”

这个交流没有任何说服力，Sam用手遮住了双眼。他不想待在这看Loki吃甜食，也不想留在公寓里。他想重回公路追踪怪物，拯救人类。他需要Dean，他不要Loki。

“来份早饭，嗯？”Loki重新靠回座椅，他身体的全部重量都由后椅腿所支撑，全靠自己的脚尖维持平衡。“鸡蛋治疗宿醉效果不错，对吧？”Sam看着鸡蛋出现在桌子的另一侧，宿醉的身体摇摇晃晃。他思索着找到木桩敲向Loki的脑袋，那才是正确对待这个混蛋的方式。Loki无数次杀死Dean，还让他经历了四个月没有Dean的痛苦煎熬。Sam没有办法再独自承受这些，他做不到。绝对不可能再经历一次。他的人生无法再像那四个月一样……“Sam。”Loki以一种古怪、慎重温和的口吻呼唤他。“过来吃点东西。”

Sam瞥了一眼摆在桌上盘中的食物，又瞥了一眼Loki后强迫自己走过去。他坐在另一张椅子上，眼神避免和异教神接触。蓬松的炒鸡蛋，就和他的脑袋和生活一样乱糟糟。Sam抑制住看到鸡蛋涌起的阵阵反胃。

“有没有咖啡？”Sam咕哝，目光扫过餐盘和部分食物。Loki挥了挥手，一个陶瓷杯紧挨着Sam的盘子出现。杯子冒着热气，液体香浓顺滑。Sam灌了几口感觉到这对他昏沉刺痛的脑袋相当有缓和作用。

这情景像极了勉强维持的家庭生活。Sam讨厌屋内令人窒息的沉寂。Loki公寓的色彩、噪音、味道等等总能让人联想到生机盎然。但Sam廉价的单人间相对于恶作剧之神的住处单调乏味得多。就连Loki也不像平常那么活跃，安静地坐在一旁。他比Sam早一步吃完早餐，一言不语地看着对方。

“你为什么来这儿？”Sam疑惑，感觉自己的头脑清醒，但说话依然疲惫乏力。

“我为你而来。”Loki简单的说，用他深邃的金色眼眸注视Sam，“我不能把Dean救活，但我也不希望你被孤单留下，”Sam讥笑道。

“你把我一个人留在你的时间循环里。”他带着尖锐的口吻说。

“你一天二十四小时分分秒秒都想杀掉我。”Loki抗议，Sam审视着他。Loki翻了个白眼，原本向后仰起的椅子脚全回到地面上。“我尝试和你沟通，Sam。你选择充耳不闻。”Loki两只手都放在桌上，身体前倾，“你那时不听我的话。现在不考虑试着按照我说的去做？”Sam凝视了他很长一段时间，Loki回望着他。

“道歉。”Sam打定主意开口，Loki往椅背上一靠，露出惊讶的表情。

“道歉？”

“我要你为杀死Dean道歉。”Sam目不转睛盯着Loki。他不能因为Loki想回到他的身边就轻易原谅对方。他要确定Loki在他心中没有这么高的重要性，他好奇Loki会不会对某些事——任何事产生愧疚。他想要知道Loki会感到后悔，或者至少伪装一下。

Loki沉默了一会儿。他深思熟虑地打量着Sam，抿着嘴唇双手抱胸。他缓缓张开嘴，说道，“好吧，我很抱歉。”

“你为什么道歉？”Sam希望他完整无缺的说出想法，逼视Loki。Loki展开双臂站了起来，看起来沮丧不已。这应该是个沮丧的表情，Sam沉思。他愉快的看着Loki苦恼的样子，毕竟Loki是个神，神一般不会向人类道歉。Loki是个总能心想事成的享乐主义者。  
最终,Loki面对Sam敞开双手，再次用上之前坐在餐桌呼唤Sam的奇特柔和的语调，“我很抱歉伤害了你。如果说我在那些星期二里后悔做过的一件事，那就是让你遍体鳞伤，你变成了一个我从不想遇到的Sam。我很遗憾自己无能为力，我很遗憾不得不伤害你。”Loki站在那里，全神贯注地盯着Sam。

Sam紧张地咽了口唾沫，这不是他期待或者希望听到的道歉。他希望Loki会为杀害Dean感到内疚，他不想听Loki说出这种话。这些话听上去就像Loki真的关心他。Loki走上前，单膝跪地，把他的手搭在Sam的膝盖上。这令Sam大吃一惊。Loki专注地望着他，脸上流露出庄重虔诚的神情——Sam从未料想过Loki会露出这种表情。

“如果有任何事是我现在就能弥补你的。”Loki坚定地说，“Sam，我想留在这陪伴你。我希望你能允许我陪你度过每一天。我希望你能开心，希望你能做出正确的选择。”Sam眼眶湿润，他不去看Loki颇具说服力的眼神，把视线聚焦在餐桌上。“但你首先得允许我陪着你，你得学会信任我。”Sam感觉到Loki托起他的下颚，强迫他看着自己。“我很难过伤害到你。”Sam颤抖地深深吸了口气。Loki对他做了什么？

“够……够了。”Sam躲过Loki的触碰，“我没要求你为那件事道歉。”

“我没有为那件事道歉。”Loki站起来，手指轻柔地抚摸Sam的头发。Sam拍掉他的手，Loki退了回去，举起双手。“好吧，没问题。不准动手动脚。我明白了。”Loki往后退，指了指冰箱。“顺便说一句，你的冰箱空无一物，我采购了些东西放进去。”Sam抬起头。

“请告诉我里面没塞满糖果。”Sam抱怨。至今为止他只见过Loki吃甜食。

“不，不。你的健康食物也在里面。”Loki摆了摆手，“我希望你能振作起来，别病倒在床。”Sam重新坐回椅子，用手捋了几下头发。依靠现在这种情形对他找回Dean一点帮助也没有。

然而……或许有个同伴也不错。


	16. 始终抓不住重点

“你在看什么？”Loki凑近Sam的肩膀，发现对方正在阅读一本积满灰尘的老古董。Sam冷哼了声，Loki白了他一下走到桌边，把一盘搭配菠菜的烤鸡放在Sam的书后。烤鸡依旧冒着热气，Loki拉了另一张椅子坐下，等待Sam把注意力从纸堆里拉回现实。Sam整天都在看书，这太无聊了。Loki自娱自乐地往Sam公寓的墙上装了个大屏幕，观看任何他在追的剧集——性感医生、奇异博士、福尔摩斯、学院之狼（注1）。他差点沉迷在福尔摩斯的情节中，突然意识到Sam除了酒，一整天都没有碰过食物。太阳已经落山，Sam甚至都没检查过Loki在冰箱里放了些什么。

Sam慢慢地举起书，对这盘简单的色拉皱起眉头，“你做的？”

Loki摇摇手，无声地暗示这不过是他令人惊叹的法术中微不足道的一部分。他过去品尝过美味可口的鸡肉和蔬菜，他知道那是什么样，所以能轻而易举地变出来。在人类制造出糖果之前，Loki早已尝遍数不尽的山珍海味。要回忆起它们的味道一点困难都没有。“我是个烹饪大师。”Sam丢给他一个质疑的眼神。Loki轻轻挥了下手腕，一把叉子出现在他的掌心里，他随手把叉子置于盘边。

“我打赌不用魔法你连水都不会烧。”Sam讽刺地说，缓缓合上书。

“拜托，Sam。”Loki十分无奈，“我已经活了好几个世纪，不用魔法也能给你做份烤奶酪。”他兴致勃勃地说，看见Sam嘴角抽搐，板着脸试图抑制住自己的笑意。Sam非常努力表现出对他的怀恨在心，而Loki致力于打破那层伪装。Sam拿起叉子，戳进鸡肉和菠菜里，略带迟疑的举起来放入口中。Loki心满意足地看到Sam脸上浮现出惊异的神色，他扬起嘴角，露出狡猾的笑容。

“味道不错。”Sam咬了口，与Loki对视片刻，又把目光收回到盘上咀嚼食物。Loki知道一句“谢谢”在Sam嘴边徘徊不去，却让他难以启齿。话说回来Loki并没有期待得到道谢，他双手支在桌上。

“告诉你，我认识某条很想念你的小狗。”Loki的话使Sam再次抬起视线，嘴里咬着鸡肉和蔬菜。

“Max怎么了？”Sam问。

“不断地思念你。”Loki眼睛往上翻了翻，“‘Sam什么时候回来？Sam什么时候会带更多的鸡肉回来？Sam什么时候再来这里过夜？他是个比你更舒服的枕头’等等等等。”Sam勾起一抹微弱的笑容，Loki脸上的弧度更大了些。

“他实际上不会说话，你是知道的。”Sam说，像个挑剔的孩子似得拨弄盘子里的食物。

“他不说人类语言，但他是个话匣子，我会向你证明。”Loki挥了下手，Sam公寓的前门上出现一个小小的狗洞。Sam起初并没有注意到这点，直到Max拱着鼻子发现他后吠叫着穿过洞一路小跑过来。Sam放下手中的餐具，这回他的唇畔带着一个货真价实的笑容。

“Max！”Sam惊呼，小狗冲过去猛地跳到他的大腿上，热情地舔起人类的脸。Loki注视着这场美好的久别重逢，愉快的笑了起来。他按耐住内心对Sam也能如此欣然接受自己的强烈渴望。

“嘿，Max。你从来没有这么热烈迎接过我。”Loki在他们之间来回晃了晃手指。Max被Sam抱了个满怀，而Sam又露出了湿润的眼神。Max只是不停地舔着Sam的下巴和脸颊——凡是他能舔到的一切地方。

“我给他带鸡肉。”Sam举出证据，语调中略带鼻音。他在Max的拥抱中放松下来，双手抚摸着小家伙气喘吁吁的脸。别的不说，Max的存在能够马上让Sam感觉好些，他深深地吸了口气。随着兴奋感褪去，Max发现了桌上的烤鸡。Sam轻声笑了笑，面带倦容。他把Max放回地上，“Max，这次鸡肉是我的。”Sam坐回原来的位子，揉了揉小家伙的脑袋，即使Max把脸搁在他的腿上，用湿漉漉的眼睛望着他。Loki只是面带微笑，Sam看了他一会儿，“怎么了？”

“嗯？”Loki用手托着头，就这么看着他。

“你盯着我。”Sam重新拿起叉子，似乎更主动地解决起他的食物。

“只是目睹你把我的室友迷得神魂颠倒，却刻意冷落我。我感到非常嫉妒。”Loki故意把最后一句话说得极为夸张，以此掩饰自己的真意。Sam继续吞咽食物，原本洋溢的笑容慢慢淡下去，化作浅笑。

“你的狗很可爱。”Sam嘴里塞着食物，含糊不清地说。Loki笑开了些。对方听上去逐渐有点像过去的Sam，尽管只有一点点。但这无疑是个良好的开端。

——

Sam醒过来，听到敞开的窗户外蟋蟀唧唧的叫声。公寓一片漆黑，他在床上移动了下身子，旁边传来几声不满的犬吠。他用手摸了一下Max的肚子，小狗不再吵闹重新回归梦乡。Sam不记得自己何时上床睡觉。或者说，他对自己徒劳无功的一番搜寻后累倒昏迷一事毫无印象。他张望四周，室内唯一的光源来自墙上大屏幕里播放的电视，他发现原本属于Loki的沙发上空无一人。

他揉了揉眼睛，掏出手机确认时间。凌晨四点。Sam躺回床上休息片刻，之后翻身起床，向冰箱走去。也许他精疲力尽不小心睡着了，Loki把他抱上床——异教神足够强壮。Sam检查了冰箱里储藏的食品，微微惊讶于Loki竟能按照适当的购物清单来个大采购。但Sam没有理会里面的苹果，反而拿出一瓶啤酒。打开瓶盖饮下第一口，冰凉的液体滋润了他干燥的喉咙。饮下第二口，笼罩在心上，几乎令他窒息的阴霾有所缓解。Sam关上冰箱，反身靠在上面，慢慢喝着啤酒。

他手头一本书都派不上用处。什么都没用。Dean还待在地狱——为了他。Sam又揉了几下眼睛，驱赶挥之不去的睡意。每当他束手无策就会忍不住酗酒。Sam无计可施，对于拯救Dean一筹莫展。他没有支援，Bobby什么都没说，只是一味道歉自己找不到任何法子。从Loki那里得不到什么。Lilith也好不到哪儿去，那个婊子仿佛人间蒸发。等他抓到她之后……

“你起床了？”Loki的声音从门口传来，吓了他一跳。

“没错，怎么？”Sam问道，注视Loki走上前。他利用深呼吸稳定紧张的情绪，把空瓶丢进垃圾桶，同时又从冰箱里拿了瓶酒出来。

“现在喝酒太早了，你不觉得吗？”Loki反问。Sam打开瓶盖瞄了眼Loki，脑海中浮现出和他上床的念头。可能性就在眼前，Loki就在眼前。Sam不介意自我放纵一会儿。就像过去，至少有那么一会儿那种感觉会很棒，他会觉得和平常无疑。

“没有。”Sam耸耸肩抿了口啤酒，却发现喝下的液体不是酒，是水。他对着瓶子皱起眉。Loki对Sam搞怪的扬了扬眉毛，在电视屏幕的光线下，Sam看清了对方的神态。  
“好吧，我觉得现在有点晚。”Loki坚称。

“把酒变回来。”Sam用手指敲了敲玻璃瓶，“我是个成年人，无论我想什么时候喝酒都可以。”

“喝完了你得保证会乖乖躺回床上。”Loki说。Sam翻了个白眼。

“行，没问题。”Loki看到Sam妥协，挥了下手。Sam啜了一口，欣慰的发现液体又变了回来。Loki走到电视机前，电视频道一个一个自动切换下去。Sam看着他，做爱的想法消散在脑海。与Loki共处一室，却得不到恶作剧之神频繁专注的眼神感觉很古怪。通常，他们会立即进入上床的主题，Sam可能希望这个惯例能保持下来。最终电视闪烁的光线暗了下去，Loki拉起Sam的手，把他带回小床边。Sam坐在薄薄的床垫上，手中的空瓶被取走，Loki抚摸着他的头发。

“回去睡吧。”Loki用手按了一下Sam的额头，Sam发现自己躺倒在床上，后脑接触到了枕头。“你再睡两小时天才会亮。”Loki向后退去，Sam迅速伸出手拉住他。Loki停下脚步，低头看着Sam，眼神中带着疑惑。

“Loki，你为什么留在这里？”Sam疲倦地问，“你可以去更好的地方，比这里更有趣……”Loki摇摇头。

“你不明白，Sam。你始终抓不住重点。”Loki俯下身，在Sam的额头落下一个吻，“我会在这里是因为我自愿留下来。”Loki抽回了手，Sam闭上双目，睡眠比他想象中降临得更快。

注1：Dr. Sexy MD.、Doctor What、S. Holmes、College Wolf。分别是Grey's Anatomy（实习医生格蕾）、Doctor Who（神秘博士）、SHERLOCK（神探夏洛克）、Teen Wolf（少狼）的影射。


	17. 争执、怒火和蛋糕

Chapter 17: 争执、怒火和蛋糕

Loki自说自话搬进Sam的公寓已经过去了一个星期。Sam试图无视他，为了拯救Dean他一刻不停的搜寻能够找出Lilith的方法——凡是任何有用的线索他都不会放弃。Loki继续提供一日三餐，Sam发现自己吃得极少，从来没有彻底吃完一顿饭。他把三餐中的肉制品全扔给Max当零食。每当他遇到死路就开始酗酒。大部分情况下Loki仅仅丢给他一个生气的眼神，Sam会立刻情绪激烈地吼出“要是不爽就走”。可Loki没有离开。他不会一直待在公寓，但也不会离开太久。

“你的肝脏迟早会坏掉。”Loki坐在Sam的床沿。

“噢好吧。”Sam用手握着酒瓶颈部，他刚看完手头最后一本书，结果仍以失败而告终。Loki无奈地朝天看看。Max趴在离Loki不远的床上，发出疲倦的呜咽。

“连Max都说你身体很臭。”听到Loki的抱怨Sam挑起了眉毛，Loki挥动了下手，“你的味道的确没像春天的空气一样清新，而且你一整天都没怎么碰食物——”

“我不在乎。”Sam吼道，握紧酒瓶，“我从没要你留下或者帮忙，如果你看不顺眼，马上离开。”Loki绷紧了脸。

“原谅我不愿意看到你酗酒过度一脚踏进坟墓。你是个成年人，应该有能力照顾好自己。”Loki双手抱胸，背过身表示不悦。

“那就别把我当成孩子。”Sam重重地靠上厨房的流理台。到此为止。Loki暗暗决定。

“没问题。”Loki响亮地鼓了鼓掌，站起身双手各打了一个响指。Sam胡乱堆放的书籍和笔记本全部从桌上消失一空，包括他手中的酒瓶。与此同时，Sam瞬间感觉到无比绝望的清醒。他对Loki露出痛不欲生的神色，仿佛对方强迫他在没有酒精的麻醉下，直接面对自己无法拯救Dean的恐惧。Loki双手叉腰站在他面前，“Sam Winchester，你是个成年人。从Dean死后你就一直愁眉苦脸，把自己灌到昏迷 **绝不是** Dean乐意看到的。你该庆幸在你喝得烂醉如泥的时候有我照料，否则你早死了。不是你用那堆危险的武器失手干掉自己，就是直接死在某个恶魔手上。这样你根本没办法把Dean救活，也找不到Lilith。”Sam瞪大了眼睛，Loki随手一挥，“Sam，我不蠢。你看完了所有关于人类复活的书籍，现在你已经把目标转移到了恶魔领域。停手吧，Dean依然占据了你的全部大脑。”

“我不会停止搜索复活Dean或者追捕Lilith的方法，同样你也逼不了我！”Sam大叫。他指着桌子，“把我的笔记本还回来。”

“我拒绝。”Loki双臂叠在一起，“除非你洗个澡，除非 **你** 开始照顾 **自己** 。因为你说的没错，你不是一个孩子，你会比 **孩子** 做得更好。”他示意Sam看看自己穿了三天的旧衣服，让Sam看清自己又快要崩溃的种种迹象。Sam充满愤怒得涨红脸，他狠狠踹了一脚桌子，也没有放过一旁的椅子，造成的巨大噪音吓得Max溜下床，钻回Loki变出来的狗洞——直通Loki公寓的入口。

“他妈的！”Sam俯身逼视Loki，促使对方眯起双眼，“你会这么想只不过因为你是个神，你可以教育我怎么做，但你不能主宰我的人生！”

“我这么做是为了你的身体健康，你这个不知感恩的混蛋！”Loki吼了回去。“不管你信不信，我在乎你会不会稍不留神扭断自己的脖子，我在乎你会不会悲伤过度精神错乱。我这么做明显没为自己的理智做过考虑，因为你快把我 **逼疯** 了。你太令人难以忍受！”

“那就走！反正我从来没有希望你待在身边！我恨你！”Sam怒吼。Loki皱了皱鼻子，他真想让Sam的脑子开开窍。对没错，他想冲着Sam的嘴巴狠狠揍上一拳，之后会完好无损的修复它，他甚至可以使Sam忘记整件事。然而最终Loki打了个响指从房里消失，回到属于他自己的公寓中重拾尊严。

他几乎气得怒火中烧，Max躲在沙发下面，探出鼻子嗅嗅是谁进来了。Loki使狗洞消失，双手抱胸，“白痴，真是个白痴Winchester……”他生气地吐出这几个字，全身由于压抑住满腔的怒火而微微颤抖。幸运的是他知道该怎么发泄，他知道能将恶作剧惩罚在善待动物协会身上。

几小时后，经过一些令人愉快的动物袭击和一次棘刑，Loki发现自己几个月来的心情前所未有的舒畅。善待动物协会一旦涉及援助动物就烂透了。Loki回到他的公寓，而Max站在门口不肯进来。

“嘿，伙计。”Loki挠了挠Max的脑袋，提着装了蛋糕的购物袋走进屋子。他听说街角某家商店里的甜点很棒，渴望试验一下如果味蕾得到充分满足后情绪会不会也随之好转起来。Loki把蛋糕放在桌上，期待Max的好奇心能占据上风，因为他也买了一块犬类可食用蛋糕。然而Max还是蹲在门口发出呜呜声，Loki翻了个白眼。

“Max，现在不是时候。让Sam一个人冷静一段时间，他让人无法容忍。”Loki端出蛋糕，“我给你买了这个，香草味的。”Max不为所动，Loki只听到门口发出的抓挠声。挠墙的地方正好是之前狗洞出现的位置。Loki叹了口气，放下小蛋糕，“行了，行了。我们去看看他，确保他没用笔戳穿自己的喉咙。”

Loki走出门，抱起Max，他们一起飞回Sam的公寓。屋内就和早已昏暗的室外一样漆黑。Sam蜷缩在小床上，Max的爪子抓来抓去，渴望摆脱束缚再看几眼Sam。因为人类现在不再大吼大叫，愤怒地踢家具了。Loki把Max放在地上，小狗窜到床上，兴奋地跳到Sam身边用湿热的舌头舔着对方。Sam醒过来，马上伸出手圈住小家伙的身体，把他紧紧抱住。

“嘿，Max。”Sam咬字含糊不清，Loki双手插进口袋，保持距离看着他。至少Sam没出什么事，他想。Loki觉得他尝试让Sam情况好转的目的正面临失败。改变Sam前行的道路也不容乐观。如果他无法使Sam放手，年轻的猎人就会开启世界末日。如果Sam不信任他，那Lucifer就会穿着他的肉身直到永恒。不仅如此，Loki逐渐相信Sam每次对他诉说的恨意。也许他无论说什么做什么，都不能使他们曾经拥有过的一切恢复原状。

Loki挥了挥手，把狗洞又变回原处，以往Max自己想回家。Loki也打算回去了，他不需要让Sam知道是自己把Max带回这里。

“Loki？”Sam稍微坐起身，寻找异教神。Loki停下脚步，见鬼，Sam Winchester看起来就像个被踹了一脚的可怜弃犬。

“什么事？”Loki走到床脚，不动声色地看着Sam。好极了，Sam看上去充满愧疚。该死的他的确该这样，因为他照顾起来太令人头痛。

“我……之前我很抱歉。”Sam道歉。Loki靠近床边。

“你真有自知之明，表现成那种样子太惹人厌恶。”Loki撇开头不去看Sam受伤的神情。“回去休息吧，你看起来糟透了。”Loki的手指顺着Sam的头发滑下来，绕到耳际的时候Sam抓住他的手，把脸蹭了上去。

“留下来？”Sam问道。Loki犹豫了一下但还是点了点头，都是因为那双该死的眼睛恳求他。

“可以。”Loki同意地回答。Sam没有放开手，Loki不得不跪坐在床上。最终他被拉入一个温暖的怀抱，Sam用鼻子轻轻蹭着Loki的头发。至少Sam的味道闻上去好很多。Loki露出笑容环住Sam的腰，回抱住他。

“至少你现在闻起来像春天的空气一样清新。”Loki评论。

“我的确需要洗个澡。”Sam慢慢承认，Loki拍了拍他的背。

“我和Max都表示赞同。”Loki笑了笑。提到Max，他从Sam身后爬上来挤入他们中间，Sam不得不松开他的拥抱。Loki瞄到Sam的笑容，也回了对方一个微笑。Sam舔了舔自己的嘴唇，在朦胧的街灯的光线下他的动作清楚可见。

“你知道这有多疯狂？”Sam迟疑地问。

“你经常不去洗澡，所以我必须告诉你它对你有好处。”Loki讽刺。自从他到这里Sam大概一共才洗了两次澡。大汗淋漓、体味浓郁可引不起别人的兴致高昂。

Sam翻了个白眼，“我的意思是指你整天待在这里，我们却没上床。”Loki对这番话思索了一会儿。

“你想上床？“Loki问。

“嗯……”Sam的声音越来越微弱，Loki接下他的话。

“因为，我从自各方面得到的印象都是你还在生我的气。我一般不和恨我的人上床。生气，理所当然。咄咄逼人，为什么不？酗酒，还附带悲伤，就有点儿逼近我的底线。可是说实话，我一点都不喜欢这样。我不会和情绪化的你上床。”Loki的手沿着Sam的脊椎一路从上滑到下面。Sam一语不发，把Max和Loki搂得更紧些。

“我不恨你，我只是愤怒。”Sam伤心地说。

“你的愤怒就像……浩克（注1）发火一样，这一点都不性感。”Loki清楚有些人怒气冲冲的模样也很性感，但Sam绝对不属于那种人。  
“我明白，我很抱歉。”Sam又对他露出了那种眼神，Loki叹了口气，再次抚摸Sam的背。

“我原谅你。但说真的，我是个神，不是一个圣人。我只有那么点耐心。”Loki警告他，Sam点点头。

“我明白了。”Sam的眼神平稳坚定。他凑近Loki，给了他几个月前双方才开始交换的甜蜜的吻——比巧克力更甜，Loki永远会为此而扬起笑容。他怀念那些吻。Loki待在Sam的身边，注视他进入梦乡。没错，他的确有些无聊，但他会留在这里。

 

注1：Hulk angry。著名美国漫画公司Marvel创作的反英雄式漫画人物，当他愤怒心跳加速就会变成狂暴的绿巨人。


	18. 这一定是天堂

完结倒计时  
感谢大漠奇男子帮忙翻译本章八百多字主戏

Chapter 18: 这一定是天堂

“外面真冷。”Sam抱怨着把双手插入大衣口袋。

“现在是华氏三十五度，没降到冰点不算冷。”Loki跟随Max一路跑了过来。小家伙绕着公园上蹿下跳，兴奋的用鼻子嗅着公园的一草一木。

“没差多少。”Sam舒了口气，看到自己口中呼出的白色气体。新的一天才刚刚开始，一周前在Sam的公寓里Loki禁止他饮用任何酒精。哪怕连Sam带回家的啤酒都变成了根汁汽水（注1），Loki痛快地把自己的杰作喝了下去。同样Loki也没有把Sam的笔记本还回来。Sam只能依靠日间播放的电视节目打发时间，同时还要应付Loki一整天对他的干扰。Sam不允许自己对酒精问题大发雷霆，他有一种古怪的想法，担心Loki会不会因此离他而去。他意识到Loki说的一点都没错，他的生活乱成一团，而且越来越糟。

虽然乌云密布，Sam依然觉得天空对他而言过于明亮。他猜测这可能是自己在室内待太久的缘故。公园依然弥漫着冬天的气息，哪怕现在本应属于春天。Loki穿了一件夹克，似乎完全不受温度的限制。

“你一点都不在乎外面有多冷，是吗？”Sam问。Loki的手中出现了一只网球，他吹了个口哨博得Max的注意。

“没错！”Loki用力抛出了球，网球飞过大半个公园，“去捡它，Max！”Max发出断断续续的咆哮，猛地冲向黄色绒毛小球。Loki笑了笑，“就这样，他需要散散步。”异教神转向Sam，脸上浮现出快乐的笑容，“看看你，终于肯出门走走。”Sam耸耸肩。

“这没什么大不了的。”Sam轻声说。

“拜托，这三周你都窝在房间里发霉。这太令人惊奇了。”Loki重新把目光放在公园，看见Max嘴里衔着小球小跑回来。Loki拍拍Max的腿，从小狗嘴里拿出球。“好样的，Max。还想再来一回吗，嗯？”他向空中抛出网球，Max喘着气，鼻子追随黄色小球来回移动。

Sam安静地注视这个场面，嘴角勾起一抹小小的微笑。这样的日常生活让他心情愉快，就和普通人差不多，除却Loki是一个神，他们维持着这段沉默而疏离的奇怪同居生活  
。Sam几近一个月没有翻阅报纸——拯救人类、狩猎怪物，可以说他心理上是个半退休的猎人。Sam望着Max拔起腿追着球跑远了。他是否想……重新踏上追捕超自然生物的道路？他没有找到拯救Dean的方法，也没有打听到任何有关Lilith的线索。起初他为此陷入疯狂，但伴随Loki一周以来接连不断的打扰，异教神不允许他沉浸在悲伤痛苦中。Sam应该埋在书堆里，或者打电话给其他人，他应该寻找预兆等等迹象。取而代之的，他却和Loki一起站在公园里，看着对方和Max玩丢球游戏。

站在公园中，微风拂过发丝带来的凉意让Sam感到心情一片平静。

但是他现在最不应该感觉到的就是平静。他该为了Dean搜遍地狱直到最底层，因为Dean是他的精神支柱，是这个疯狂的世界中唯一让他保持神志正常的存在。Loki风趣幽默，经常惹人捧腹大笑，活得无忧无虑。Loki就像一阵风，无拘无束，自由自在。Loki将Sam的职责一扫而光，如同狂风一般卷乱他的生活，任由他在原地打转。仿佛期望Sam能够在晕头转向之后重新找到方向。Loki一直会回来，Sam试图摆脱他的努力都毫无见效。他曾经沉迷在寻找Lilith，为Dean复仇，但现在Loki从Sam的指尖下扫空了他的全部进展。追逐敌人使人精疲力尽，不如让Loki指引他。

被抛至空中的感觉很奇怪。这就像是……他能放手，而Loki会抓住他——就像他最终能对自己的哥哥说再见，仍然快乐的活下去。不是现在，但除却他已选择追随的道路，眼前似乎还有其他途径——一条Loki暗示过对Dean放手的路径。于是，Sam对于内心始终明白、注定是条充满复仇和愤怒的血红不归路，失去了追逐的动力。

Max在Loki的脚边猛然趴下，累得气喘吁吁。Loki举着小球对Max眨眨眼，“已经累了？”他拍了一下Max两个星期以来肥了一圈的肚子，“Max，你变胖了。”Sam把头转开，对此感到少许内疚。

“外面也很冷。”Sam说。Loki白了他一眼。

“你已经重复十遍了。如果你那么介意那我们就回屋子。”Loki站起来，Max翻了个身，用爪子稳住自己，但还是一个劲在冰冷的空气中喷着气。“春天早就该到了。”

“是啊，我知道。”Sam看了看对方，好奇自己什么时候开始习惯这种生活，“下星期会转暖。”

“好极了，我可以带你出去多转转。”Loki抬头看着他，“带你离开伊利诺伊州，去一些更温暖的地方。迈阿密怎么样？还是圣地亚哥？啊对了，拉斯维加斯。”Loki咧嘴一笑，Sam也慢慢对他露出了笑容。在Sam反应过来自己做了什么之前，他已经抓住了Loki的手，轻轻的握住对方。

“好。”Sam答应，“去一些更温暖的地方。”Loki注视他们交叠在一起的手，脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容。他执起Sam的手，亲吻手背。他的唇轻触在Sam冰冷的手指上，带来几分暖意，这一举动让对方脸红了。“你知道我们在外面。”

“那又怎么样？”Loki耸耸肩，似乎从不在意他的表达方式会被谁看见。“没有其他人，只有你和我。”Sam警惕地看了看周围，慢慢地点了点头，重新握住Loki的手。

“对。”Sam微微一笑，“就你和我。”说出这句话的感觉很好。

——

回到公寓Sam脱下他的大衣，Max跟在Loki后面一踏进屋子就抖动起皮毛，试图驱散寒气。天渐渐的暗了下来，Loki立刻走到冰箱前寻找牛奶，“我觉得天冷适合喝杯热巧克力。你觉得怎么样？”

“我猜可以。”Sam坐上床，“虽然我并不饿。”

“你又准备在我面前饿死自己？”Loki对Sam扬了扬眉毛。Sam抬起肩膀，把上衣从头上扯了下来，毕竟室内的温度比外面温暖得多。Loki的视线背叛了他，不由自主地打量Sam的身体。Sam现在会好好吃饭，最近一段时间甚至更加主动配合。

“不是。”Sam搓了搓手，注意到Loki目光聚集在哪儿。Loki自始至终都没有和Sam调过情，他们从来没有讨论过任何界线的问题，他们的关系似乎不再是单纯的炮友，然而……几个月来双方什么都没有做过。Sam舔了舔嘴唇，“你想不想……”

“我可以变出一顿鸡汤。”Loki冷不防说道，继续当前的话题，“或者西红柿也行。我吃过一顿很棒的土豆汤，你会喜欢的。”Sam叹了口气站起来，走到厨房看着Loki。

“我不饿。”Sam重复了一遍，双手抚上Loki的脸颊，低下身亲吻他。Loki的身体散发着暖意，让Sam恍然大悟自己的身体似乎一直都很冰冷。“我想要你温暖我。”Loki露出了谨慎的神色，手覆在Sam的上面。

“Sam，我来这里不是为了这个目的。”Loki轻轻地说，Sam心里无端涌起一股受伤的心情。

“什么？你和我住在一起就意味着我们不能上床？”Sam站直身体，微微皱眉。

“我来这里不是只为了上床。”Loki关上冰箱门。

“我明白。”Sam的手分别搭在Loki的肩膀和脖子上，他觉得胸口有点紧，“我只是……”Sam深深吸了口气，他在做什么？又一次敷衍了事？真的要这样？这是几周以来他第一次主动想要和Loki有肢体上的接触，对方却没有如他所愿的回应。以前和恶作剧之神上床从来不需要暗示太多。他怀念过去，他怀念能让心情变得舒畅的简单方式，以及事后引他发笑的故事。那似乎是遥远的回忆。Sam咽了口唾沫，意识到喉咙发干，“我思念你。”Loki笑了笑，握住Sam的手。

“小子，我在这里。没什么好思念的。”Loki耸了耸肩，Sam却摇摇头。

“不，这不是……”Sam又深呼吸了一下，要把他意气用事后不会显得过度直白和令人尴尬的语言组织起来表达他的想法很难。“我怀念到你的公寓，躺在床上听你说故事。我怀念在经历糟糕的猎魔日后能够来到你的身边，你会用亲吻让我遗忘所有的坏情绪。”他自嘲地笑了一下，低头看到Loki一脸困惑的盯着他，“我怀念Max像个愤怒的西班牙人一样在身边跳来跳去，而且我……”Sam舒了口气，“我感到自己并不完整。”Loki凝视了他很久，似乎想掌握这句话的深意。

Sam回想刚才自己所说的一番话，感到面部发烫，他的话听起来杂乱无章。Sam后悔了，“别在意，忘记我刚才说的一切。”

 

Sam坐回床上努力将他的困窘封锁在记忆深处，Loki站在厨房没有反应。有那么一会儿Sam感到一阵空虚，这种巨大的虚无感从里到外侵蚀着他。他感觉到 **神秘点事件** 之后不断折磨他的空虚，而当Dean死后他彻底无法忽略这种感觉。Sam只能吞下无穷无尽的寂寞——这是过去几个月来他所能形容自己感受最精准的词语。

Loki很快加入了他，走到床边俯下身，他用手捧起Sam的脸。Sam望着他，发现Loki的脸上没有挂着愉快的笑容，也没有得意洋洋的表情。他的神情意外真诚，“Sam，我想让你变得完整。”Loki吻住Sam，舌尖细细勾勒着对方的唇线给予他温暖。Loki温热的身体贴着Sam的皮肤，Sam紧紧抱住他，浅尝的亲吻逐渐转为绵密冗长，仿若呼吸一般自然而然。Sam意识到自己多么想念这个亲密的举止，他的手指滑入Loki的发丝，索求更深。Loki的身体靠了过去，温暖又结实。

Loki的手滑过Sam的下颚和脸颊，安抚性的在他脸上摩挲了一圈，最终停留在对方的头发上。Sam加深了这个吻，感觉到心中的压力减轻了些。他开始动手去解Loki的衬衫纽扣，把衣服从Loki温暖的身体上脱下来。

“让我们好好享受时光。”Loki贴着Sam的唇角轻喃，半闭着眼睛，“结束以后你不需要去任何地方。”

“没错。”Sam同意道，与Loki贴得密不透风，“我不想去其他任何地方。”Loki的嘴角勾起一抹笑容。

“你说出了我想说的话。”Loki又印下一个吻，把Sam压在摇摇欲坠的床垫上。Loki的双手从容不迫的慢慢移动——无论是托起Sam的脖子，还是梳理他的头发。Sam的双臂圈住Loki的两肋，温柔的用指尖描绘他的背部。Loki压在Sam上方，他的重量温柔而结实。这不是以往会引发Sam神经刺痛的爆发般强烈的情热，也不会令他的意识迷离。Loki的唇和手在他身上平稳的游移着，所到之处炽热不已。探索的手缓缓往下移动。

Loki打了个响指，Sam瞬间感到他的大腿和臀部直接与空气接触，光裸的皮肤贴着对方。异教神对他笑笑，用法术把他们身上的衣服都解除了。Sam微微一笑，“你真懒。”

“怎么，就因为我拥有法术而且用了它？”Loki用手捏了捏Sam的大腿，年轻的猎人下意识的用腿勾住了对方臀部，发出心满意足的叹息。

“对，”Sam说，Loki轻笑出声。

“好吧，我很懒。”他在Sam的脖子和胸部落下一个个仿佛蝴蝶掠过般轻柔的吻，“只要这可以让我尽快得到你，我无所谓。”Sam感到被Loki触碰的地方一阵刺痒，他放松身体，舒展了一下脖子，手臂伸开直到碰到床头的金属支架。这不是一张大床，Sam的手关节碰到床头发出叮当的响声。Loki停下动作，挑起眉毛摇了摇头，“这可不行。”他挥动了一下手，刹那间他们身下的床变大了。金属材质变成了坚固的木质品，说不清是特大还是超大的床垫，以及奢侈的床单。Sam的手缠上覆盖住他整个身体的舒适床单，“还要责备我懒？”Loki朝Sam挤挤眉，Sam横了他一眼，嘴角上扬。

“我没说这不好。”Sam用膝盖蹭着Loki的臀部，享受温暖的体温接触。“不过我不会把话收回去。”

“当然不。”Loki继续顺着Sam的躯体一路向下吻去，当吻到对方小腹陷下去的线条时，Sam发出愉悦的叹息。他抽了口气，大腿自然的分开，耳边传来瓶盖打开的咔嗒声，他知道Loki变出了一瓶润滑剂。

Sam听到粗重的喘气声，好奇的抬起头，心里清楚这不是他或者Loki发出来的声音。他看到Max蹲在床的一侧，不由得暗暗发笑。Sam笑得浑身发抖，赢得Loki的关注。Max的爪子放在床的一边，目不转睛的盯着他们。小家伙把舌头缩进嘴巴，脑袋搭在床上的神态似乎在指控他们关闭了自己最心爱的电影。

“你的狗是个偷窥狂。”Sam提醒Loki。在Loki的住处他们总会关上卧室的门。然而Sam的公寓一共才一间房。

“Max，回公寓去。”Loki握着润滑剂指了指房门，Max耷下双耳，眼睛睁得大大的，露出无辜的小眼神。“哦，拜托……现在是私人时间。”

Sam碰了碰Loki的手臂，“算了。只要他没开始顶东西，就不会太让人分心。”Loki叹了口气，摆了摆手示意Max躺下。Max遵从指示开心的跑回来，蹲下观察他们。“那么，让我分心吧。”Sam笑着说，再次用大腿带动膝盖磨蹭Loki的臀部，Loki的微笑重新爬回脸上。他向后靠，手指沿着Sam的大腿摩挲。Sam深吸口气，放松身体。

他不记得上一次如此放松是什么时候。哪怕是他们刚刚做完爱之后，Sam总是紧张不安。总有太多的担忧萦绕在他脑海里，总有太多关于Loki动机的猜疑。但是现在Sam仅仅沉浸在长久以来他并不自觉的欢愉之中，或者只是他从来不知道自己的感觉。这很难用语言表达。

Loki用手指探入Sam的身体，Sam发出粗重的喘息，手指深深陷进床单。Loki继续用爱抚和温柔的吻描绘Sam的肌肤。他用亲吻一路爱抚Sam的小腹，当他挑逗地亲吻Sam的阴茎时，Sam紧紧抓住Loki的头发。

“哦……”Sam把头埋进床单，同时把Loki插进来的手指咬得更紧了。而Loki用饥渴的目光凝视着Sam，“我早就准备好了。”Sam喘息道。Loki的手指曲起，Sam闭上眼，一波一波的热浪让他头晕目眩。

“我知道。”Loki贴近Sam，他的膝盖滑到对方大腿的下面，“我永远都不会满足。看着你那因为喘息起伏不停的小腹、卷曲起来的脚趾、泛起红晕的肌肤，还有你的呻吟声。”Sam的脸因为Loki一系列的赞美烧了起来。异教神直起身，缓慢的抽出他的手指。“你真漂亮。”失去手指的空虚感令Sam不由自主地呻吟出声。

“我不是姑娘。”Sam试图控制自己的呼吸。

“那也不能改变什么。”Loki身体向前倾，热烈的吻着对方，“不能改变你性感夺目的事实。无论是内在还是外貌。”Sam的手指插进Loki头发里，以一个吻作为回答。Sam的小腹和胸口都因为对方的话而绷紧。Loki是个魔术师，这一点绝不会改变。事实上Sam也不希望他有所变化。

Loki进入了Sam的身体，这感觉又紧又热。Sam 口中忍不住溢出了呻吟，手指紧紧抓着对方。他很久没有做了但很快放松下来，之后曲起身体，再次和他的恶作剧之神唇齿相接。Loki在他体内律动，缓慢而有规律。

“Sam,已经过了很久。”Loki贴着Sam的耳朵低喃。

“没错，有一段时间了。”Sam深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，再次体会Loki在他体内的感觉。他思念这样的亲密无间，他对此怀念不已。Loki更加深入的律动，亲吻Sam的胸膛，然后他们一起动了起来——以一个美好而慵懒的节奏，让快感在Sam体内泛起一阵阵涟漪。Sam的手移到Loki的手臂上，沉重的喘息和呻吟因为快感一步步堆积起来。Loki绝不会退开太远，永远驻留在彼此能够随意接吻的距离。

他们频繁的视线相接都只让Sam想让一切更持久一点，而不想加快节奏结束一切。

Sam的手向下伸去，直到握住Loki为了维持平衡正深深压住床垫的手。Loki似乎意识到Sam的手的到来，自动举起和对方十指交缠。他把Sam的手举过头顶压在床单上，人类紧紧握住了他。Loki俯下身给了Sam一个甜蜜，使嘴唇发麻的吻。有那么一瞬间，Sam好奇这是否堪称完美。

虽然这并不代表永恒。Sam的身体达到了极限，死死缠住Loki，身体微颤，“哦，Loki！Loki……哦……”Sam大声呻吟，身体蜷起，而Loki深埋在Sam颈边呻吟。Sam哽咽着身体因高潮而起伏，水一样的热潮冲刷着Sam，让他软若无骨。他的四肢摊开躺在床上，胸口起伏不停。Loki倒在Sam身上，把他大汗淋漓的脑袋与Sam的抵在一起，用手捧起对方的脸颊，拇指描绘着人类的唇型。Sam闭上眼睛，无力的手臂环上Loki，等待热度散去，他们舒服的躺在床上。

“好点了？”Loki用手指摩挲Sam的锁骨，仍旧趴在对方身上，温暖而舒适。Sam笑了笑，意识依然有些模糊不清。

“好多了。”Sam叹了口气，翻过身不再支撑Loki的重量。他需要好好呼吸一下空气。Loki从Sam身边移开，用手打理对方的头发，脸上带着最深情的微笑。Sam在Loki的凝视下感到手足无措。“这……这和我们之前做的不同。”Sam若有所思地说。因为那一阵阵异样的情绪并不单单是性，他们结合在一起做了爱。

“看起来是不像。”Loki赞同，片刻后好奇的慢慢扬起眉毛，“这有问题？”

“不，我有点喜欢这样。”Sam紧张地抿着唇。Loki点头笑了笑。

“我们算在一起了？”Loki用手指绕住Sam的一些碎发，“因为……我关心你，我希望你能明白。”Sam咽了咽口水，他也关心Loki，但这并不是轻易能说出口的事。

“我在想……”Sam思索着挥了下手，“也许我可以……重新开始猎魔。”Loki挑了挑眉，Sam无奈地翻了个白眼，“不是针对Lilith好吗？但是……你要知道我不介意如果你跟过来，除了待在这里我应该有别的工作。”

“就你、我还有Max，嗯？”Loki的脸上慢慢浮现出灿烂的微笑——充满希望和喜悦。仿佛他一直在等待这个建议。Loki时常抱怨Sam廉价的公寓，还有住在伊利诺伊州的庞蒂亚克——距离埋葬Dean的尸体非常近。

“对。”Sam点头表示赞同。

“你知道……”Loki的手指游移到Sam的锁骨，“我的公寓可以从一个地方传送到另外一个地方。我可以为你提供住所。”Sam凝视了Loki一会儿。

“你是在问我要不要搬进你家？”Sam迟疑的问。

“嗯，也许。”Loki建议，似乎没有抱太大期望。Max跳上床，边叫边摇尾巴，把床上的一人一神吓了一跳。“好吧，没问题，对。Sam，你愿意搬进来和我一起生活吗？我家就是你家。”Sam露出了笑容，伸出一只手摸了摸Max的脑袋。他可以，他愿意留下。

“我愿意。”Sam说，“我非常愿意。”Max跳下床围着屋子跑来跑去，欢快地吠叫着。Sam和Loki同时笑了起来，他们的手交织在一起。Sam轻松的笑了笑。在这里他不再感到空虚失落，他感到自己变得完整。

 

注1：root beer是一种含二氧化碳和糖的无酒精饮料，盛行于北美。


	19. 鲜血与玫瑰

Loki按捺不住喜悦的心情，他回到自己的公寓根据脑海中的想法移动着家具。他让Max陪伴在Sam身边，等待自己将手头的工作处理完毕。允许人类进入他的领域，这里面……有很多需要深入探讨的问题。好吧，Loki不得不掩盖自己的“课余活动”，或者至少不会引发另一起善待动物组织的意外。Sam会对此大发雷霆——凡是涉及人类死亡他总是怒不可遏。Loki没有对Sam捅死Carrigan的行为小题大做。他们每年确实会做一些令人惊叹的甜味姜饼屋——Max可能会把这当成狗屋窝在里面。没错，Carrigan报复心重、强迫Loki一起打桥牌、杀死人类。但说实话，他和那对夫妇古早以前就相识，还从他们身上学会了一些融入人类的技巧。有时在Carrigan的住处，Loki觉得自己也属于节日的一部分，他认为这个传统持续下去会很有趣。

不过他也不能对Sam为了生存的事实而恼怒。Sam陪在身边可比一年一度强迫性的节日趣味得多。

Loki叹了口气，考虑是否要增加一间娱乐房，或者两间也行。目前客厅的沙发悬浮在厨房上空，而卧室的门转移到了屋子的另一边。他挠了挠下巴，说服自己一间客厅和一间卧室完全不够组成休息的空间。因为Sam容易情绪化，Loki不想在对方发脾气的时候被牵扯进去。他挥动了下手，沙发平稳落地，屋内出现了两扇新的房门。一间被戏谑地称为“Loki的神奇洞穴”，另一间门上则正经的贴着“Sam的房间”。Loki满意的点点头，他已经很久没有想过会有人搬进来住。几年，甚至几世纪。

Loki又叹了口气，脑中浮现出Kali的名字。Kali同样是很久很久以前的记忆。她是自己最后一个试图追求的对象。然而一旦有更多的问题浮出表面，Kali立即举起她的手——所有六只——声称Loki对她会错意，自己一点都不爱他。Loki只是一味的将事情复杂化。

复杂。Loki被激怒了。复杂有什么不好？他喜欢错综复杂而又扑朔迷离的生活。所以没错，他希望对Kali发起一场浪漫的行动，希望穿越Kali总往他身上投掷的那堵讨厌的火焰墙。但说真的，他经历了无数次的重蹈覆辙才领悟到了暗示，这实在是他一生中做过最坏的决定。

Loki微微扬起唇角，Sam在那方面没有多大区别。他脾气暴躁，愤怒的时候如同烈火一般熊熊燃烧。然而Loki却情不自禁为之吸引。他喜欢那些不利于自己的事物，他喜欢Sam。

他爱Sam。

Loki闭了一会儿眼睛。假如Sam能坚持住……假如他能分散Sam的注意力，直到天堂把Dean拖出地狱为止，他能保证Sam不会沦落到那条用鲜血铺垫的道路上。即便Sam愿意将Lilith和Dean全都抛之脑后，Loki不由自主的把这同试图让吸毒者远离他的毒品作对比——好比心中充斥着摆脱的念头，但是化学依赖性仍然根植于他的大脑。Loki把那些笔记本统统扔进了火山，他不希望Sam打破最后一道封印。他希望Michael和Lucifer停止彼此之间无聊的竞争，不要利用人类摧毁世界。在极大程度上Loki喜欢人类，他们绝大多数时间表现的像一群猪——热爱战争和鲜血的野猪，不过实际上，大多数人类都经受过磨练。

他真不应该侮辱猪。猪是聪明的生物，它们不会为了取乐而攻击其他猪群。Loki在心里默默向全世界的猪道歉。

Loki环顾了一下公寓，考虑需不需要新增一层楼面。他用手揉了揉脸，自动打消了这个念头。“不，这样变化太多了，一步一步慢慢来。”他自言自语，感觉自己太过冲动。上床是一码事，但同居……他瞄了眼钉在墙上的几幅海报女孩并从左指到右，“你们都会留下，也许换个位置，但我绝不会抛弃你们。”他思索着要不要立刻弄一副泳衣Sam的海报贴上去。一抹笑容浮现在Loki的嘴角，他可以在自己的“神奇洞穴”房间里这么干。他短暂地联想到自己那堆色情影碟收藏品，不知道Sam是个Casa Erotica爱好者，还是更倾向Lucas娱乐影视。

Loki耸耸肩，他有足够的时间去挖掘，不是吗？把Sam的行李搬进来一分钟都不需要，他甚至在卧室增加了一个衣柜和一组抽屉。回忆起Sam称这个地方为家，Loki的心依旧浮躁不安。

他要不要带上食物或花束回去？Loki用手指敲着太阳穴，估算着已经快离开了一整天。他想确认Sam把自己留下的寿司吃完了。噢，他在想什么？他两个都应该带上。Loki微微一笑伸出手，手中立即出现了一大束包装得整整齐齐的玫瑰。随即他打了个响指，两盘热腾腾的意大利面出现在厨房的桌子上。在主食旁边还有一对蜡烛和一瓶装在冰桶里的酒。

这会不会太多了？也许发展的速度有点太快。同居是一回事，浪漫是另一回事。他预计还需要耐心等待一个星期左右，等到Sam适应这里的生活。

也许几天。

也许几小时。

Loki深深吸了口气。一步，Loki，一步一步来。他最不希望发生的事情就是把Sam吓跑。Sam决定轻率，这一刻他觉得待在Loki身边温暖舒适，转念之间就把会对方推开。Loki需要Sam保持轻松愉快的情绪，而不会突然宣布离开自己。

最少三天。Loki打定主意。他挥了挥手，酒瓶、蜡烛全部消失，只留下一朵花还在。他微笑着注视完美绽放出火红花蕾的玫瑰。对，棒极了。这主意很巧妙不是吗？他并没有往Sam的公寓抛花示爱。Loki会做一些含蓄的事，没错，他可以这么干。这样就能使进展顺利，或者说平稳。

Loki咧嘴一笑，他可以让Sam对自己倾倒！抱着这个想法他回到了Sam的公寓。

不幸的是公寓一片寂静，也比他印象中的更加昏暗，有些事不太对劲。“Sam？”

 

Loki听到轻微的呜咽，这加重了他的忧虑。他跑到自己用法术变出的大床前，弯下腰用一只手把床举了起来。床下有一大滩血迹，Max正奄奄一息的躺在血泊中。Loki把床翻了过去，毫不在意整张床被推到厨房，撞在锅具上发出乒乒乓乓的可怕噪音。Loki跪了下来，放下手中的玫瑰检查Max的身体。Max侧躺着一动不动，他的肚子被剖开一个大口子，爪子微微抽搐，完全无法移动身上的任何肌肉组织，甚至连Loki轻柔抚摸他的脑袋也没有反应。异教神的呼吸很浅，他观察Max嘴边的血，感觉到这比之前第一次发现Max时小家伙的状态更糟糕。

“嘘，你是个好孩子，Max。”Loki安慰道，在Max的背部施展治疗之触。“放松，好孩子，像这样坚持住……”Max全身都被痛苦所充斥，直到Loki的荣光进入他的体内——治愈所有的创伤，取代失去的血液。地上的玫瑰浸透在血水中，早已被Loki遗忘。

Max睁开眼睛，下意识动了动爪子重新恢复了生命力。他吠叫着站起身，一溜烟跑到紧闭的房门口使劲挠动。Loki站了起来，“Max、Max，你必须告诉我发生了什么。”Max又一阵吠叫。

两个人类走进房间对Sam发起攻击，然后一个人死了。再后来Sam和一个人类离开，Max只能咬住一个家伙，但那发生在Sam回来之前……Loki摇摇头，Max的话一点帮助也没有。小狗脑袋的记忆太凌乱，更不用提他目前激动地只想找Sam。“看在父亲的份上，坐下。”Max抱怨了一声，但还是乖乖的一屁股坐下。他沮丧的看着Loki，埋怨对方一点都没有紧迫感。实际上Loki焦急万分，可是除非他了解究竟发生了什么情况，否则根本帮不上忙。Loki很高兴Max听他的话坐下，他走到浑身战栗的小狗面前，蹲下身子将两只手放在小家伙的脑袋两侧，侵入Max的记忆。

Loki对眼前唯有黑白交织的画面一点都不意外。他透过Max的眼睛看见Sam正独自吃着食物，不理会小狗在一旁热切喘着气，渴望得到分享的举动。能看到Sam露出笑容很棒，而更令人愉快的是Sam正在吃他留下的寿司——用筷子主动地品尝。接着Sam为了找什么东西离开视线，与此同时一男一女悄无声息的进来了。Max对着两人大吼大叫，他甚至对那个看起来颇具威胁性的男人咬上一口。然而那个女人挥舞一把厨刀直接砍入Max的肚子。小狗被随意扔到床下，鲜血从伤口流了出来。Sam带着背包回来了，Max只能眼睁睁望着对方，因为自己越动弹，伤口越疼痛。

Sam称呼那个女人Ruby，她先威胁说要杀掉Sam——用他那把能杀死恶魔的刀，下一秒却用刀捅死了身边的男人。Loki感应到了恶魔被打败的怒吼。恶魔，他们是恶魔。见鬼。Ruby说他们必须离开这里，Sam环顾四周企图反驳。但Ruby猛地拉住他的外套吐出了Lilith的名字，Sam的态度完全改变了。他的恐惧不复存在，僵直了身子一动不动。最后Sam和Ruby走了。

见鬼。Loki退出Max的意识，Max对于记忆被入侵后遗留下来的奇怪感觉表现得十分迷茫。“你先回家，我去找Sam。”Max张开口想要抗议，但Loki早一步挥手把他送回自己的公寓。他要把那个恶魔撕成碎片。Loki想尽办法使Sam远离这种命运，他已经耗费太多精力投入太多感情，如今无法再失去Sam了。他依然可以引导Sam，不一定只有世界末日一种结局存在。Sam依然可以做出正确的选择。他必须那么做。


	20. 我们的选择决定了我们的人生

Sam扬着头站在一个空旷的屋子里。Ruby已经换过身体，如今附在某个无名女人身上。Sam手中拿着一瓶酒，把它贴在太阳穴上。他犹豫不决，内心想打电话给Loki，告诉对方自己一切安好；他想回去瞧瞧Max在Ruby闯进来的时候躲到哪里去了。但与此同时他明白Loki会反对自己的决定，会试图阻止他。

Sam必须杀了Lilith。如果他杀死Lilith、给Dean报了仇，世界就会变得更美好。Lilith不会再附身于孩子身上残杀人类、永远不会再伤害人类。到那时Sam就能高枕无忧，也许他和Loki就有机会一起旅行。他们可以像他和Dean过去那样到拉斯维加斯，然后他的心情就会平静下来。Lilith死了，而他和Loki幸福地生活。这事轻而易举，Loki会原谅他的。Ruby知道Lilith的藏身之处，他们很快就会杀掉她，之后自己就能赶在Loki发现他失踪之前回到家。

一只柔软的手搭上Sam的肩膀，使他抬起头看着Ruby。

“酒可帮不了你战斗。”Ruby告诉他，“而且不管怎么说，现在追捕她还太早。”

“我只想把这事了结。”Sam轻喃。他已经一个星期没有碰过酒，喝下它能冲淡Sam隐瞒Loki的愧疚感，还能缓解思念Dean的紧张情绪。同时在精神上能够让他重返猎人的状态。

“你喝多了。”Ruby说，“我们得头脑清醒才能干掉Lilith，不然就别做。”

“对，没错。”Sam所能思考的一切就是把Lilith的脑袋串在长矛上。

“我是认真的。”Ruby坚定的说，“我们不能像上次那样准备不足。”Sam怒视他的酒瓶，他一点都不想等待，他已经蓄势待发。早在他和Dean第一次听到Lilith名字的时候他就一切就绪。空气中有什么东西在飞快的移动，Sam抬起目光感觉到熟悉的气息。

“抱歉。”Loki突然出现在他们面前，绷紧身体一脸愤怒。“我打断了什么？”

“Loki。”Sam站直身子显然受到惊吓，Ruby下意识的往后退了一步。Loki扫了她一眼举起手来，Ruby瞬间被甩到附近的墙上，力道之大令整栋楼发出了震颤。

“你乖乖呆在那里，公主殿下。”Loki对Ruby晃了晃手指，“我马上就把你撕成碎片。”Sam站在一旁，对Loki粗暴的行为大为震惊。

“Loki，别杀她。”Sam请求。如果没有Ruby，他怎么去找Lilith？紧接着Loki将他的愤怒直接扔向Sam，金黄色的眼眸泛着怒意。

“Sam，我告诫过你 **放下** Lilith的事。”Loki皱起鼻子，嘴唇抿成一条线。Sam很久没有见过他怒气冲冲的模样，有那么一会儿他不明白Loki为什么对这如此反感。

“Loki，我们很快就能干掉Lilith。”Sam恳求道，“Ruby知道她躲在哪里。我不需要寻找征兆或者搜索那些小孩谋杀家人的信息……”Loki五指慢慢握成拳，Ruby发出痛苦的尖叫，仿佛她体内逐渐被摧毁。Sam尖锐的抽了口气，“你在做什么？！”

“你不能杀死Lilith。”Loki说。Sam体内的怒火慢慢滋长起来。Loki竟敢在他即将达成目的的时候要他住手。这是他不得不完成的任务，结束后他就能和Loki去任何想去的地方。只要Lilith死了，之后的事他一点都不关心。

“杀死Lilith对我来说很重要，我必须阻止她伤害其他人，我是唯一能做到的人。”Ruby的惨叫再次响起，Sam握紧拳头，“Loki，快停下，别伤害她！”

“如果她死了，你就没有办法追逐Lilith。”Loki轻描淡写地说。Sam听了怒火中烧，熟悉的愤慨之情席卷了他的全身。为什么Loki总是百般阻挠他帮助Dean、摆脱Lilith的行动——这两件事他完全可以靠自己的能力办到。他是唯一能杀死Lilith的人，而尽管他一直辜负Dean的期望，这一次他绝不会再失败。

“你在保护Lilith？”Sam瞪着Loki，猜测这是不是另一个谎言、猜测Loki有没有站在Lilith一边。Loki震惊地望着他，连Ruby滑下墙壁跌落在地上都不在乎。

“我没有保护Lilith，我希望她帮大家一个忙自行了断。”Loki面对Sam，“但是你不可以杀死她。”

“我是唯一可以做的人！”Sam把手上的空瓶子掷于地上摔个粉碎。“我是唯一能杀死Lilith也是唯一愿意去做这件事的人！”Loki凝视Sam，眉头紧锁。

“你喝酒了。”Loki咕哝，Sam重重的顿了顿足。

“没错，怎么了？我是成年人我能喝酒！”Sam大叫道，走向前逼近Loki。老实说，这就好像他们一周内没办法不起争执似的。他怎么会有和Loki同居的念头？

“我希望你能清楚自己不是一个讨人喜欢的酒鬼。”Loki不悦的皱了皱鼻子，坚持自己的立场。

“我要做的只不过是干掉Lilith，然后一切都结束了！这是我能为Dean做的最后一件事。我们已经快成功了，马上就要成功了……”Sam的拳头握得发白，因为他想象自己的手正掐住Lilith的喉咙。

“该死的，Sam。你得放下你的Dean痴迷症！”Loki厉声说，“否则接下来唯一会发生的只有你受到伤害。”

“我不在乎。“Sam坦率地说。对他而言唯一重要的就是亲眼目睹Lilith被干掉。

“我 **很** 在乎。我爱你，我不希望看到你受伤！”Loki吼道。Sam往后退了一步，他的满腔怒火被Loki突如其来的告白抑制住了。爱？Sam最后爱的人被钉在天花板上活生生烧死了。Loki似乎意识到自己说了什么，他僵住身体，和那些说了不该说的话的人反应很相似。Sam把手滑进自己的头发，感觉到一阵恐慌传遍全身。Loki爱他？一个神灵兼怪物爱他？这个男人爱他？

“你……”Sam咽了口唾沫。Loki深吸一口气放松身体。

“我爱你。”Loki重复了一遍，证实这句话不是一时冲动的产物，“如果你杀死Lilith一切都不会结束。拜托，这对所有人来说都不是一个好结局。”Loki轻轻地挥动自己的手，但愿Sam能靠近些，“现在抽身还不晚，让我们回家。你可以回去追踪其他的生物，什么都可以除了这个。Sam，这件事上你必须信任我。”

Sam的喉咙肿胀，双眼注视着Loki，接着他回过头看了眼Ruby，恶魔一动不动站着看他们俩的互动。她很聪明没有企图开溜，至少不会在与神灵共处一室的情况下。Sam把目光重新停留在Loki身上。他要怎么做？放弃Dean，任由Lilith离开？与一个恶作剧之神同居，并且爱着对方？

不。Sam摇摇头，从Loki跟前后退。不，这从来不是他想要的。他希望回归正常。他从未要求Loki爱他——他从来都没有想过这点。Loki一定又开始操纵他了。他不可能回应Loki的爱，他不得不杀Lilith。  
“爱？”Sam扬起头突然开口嘲笑道，Loki站直身子专心致志的凝视他。Sam摇着头笑了起来，以一种居高临下的姿态。“你……以为我会回应你的爱？”Loki似乎受到了打击。Sam趁胜追击，因为在这段关系中他没有任何力量，伤害Loki的肉体怎么看都绝无可能，但如果他希望Loki别管闲事，他现在做的就是关键。“我不需要你，我从来没有需要过你。我从来没有要求你，是你自己闯进我的生活。我不需要你照顾我，也不用你告诉我怎么过日子。你会有这种想法只不过是因为你是一个神，你以为可以让我服从你所有的命令？你一遍又一遍杀死Dean，甚至超过了一百次。你操控我，强迫我听你的话，你在所有方面控制我，哪怕在床上也一样。”Loki的脸色瞬间煞白，眼眶微微湿润。Sam奠定了他的胜利，“我不信任你，我不爱你。更重要的是，我一点都不需要你。”

Loki张开嘴却发不出一点声音。Sam让Loki——银舌头先生失去了他的口才。击败Loki感觉很棒，给予Sam一种与众不同的兴奋感。他感觉到自己充满力量。

Loki深吸一口气站得笔直，身体绷得死死的看起来有点不自然，Sam之前从来没有见过他面无表情的样子。Loki看起来苍老了很多，完全不像他所熟知的随和的恶作剧之神。有那么一刻，Loki似乎心碎了。

不过Loki的语调平稳，“那么这是你的选择。”他举起手，看了Sam几秒后打了个响指离开了——仿佛他刚才从未出现过。Sam转身走到Ruby面前，对方盯着他，似乎被刚刚消失的家伙吓得半死。

“那是谁……”她开口问。Sam拉住她的手臂，把她拉了起来。Ruby不是神，她需要Sam杀死Lilith，她没有操控Sam做任何事。

“不是重要的人。”Sam说，打量着Ruby，“你没事吧？”

“没事，我很好。”她说着把头弯到一边，转了转脖子，“虽然痛得跟婊子一样。”Sam咽了口唾沫，拉起Ruby的手。

“你只要告诉我怎么杀Lilith就行了。”Sam问道，Ruby给了他一个了然的笑容。

“很高兴你还知道该怎么做。”她挑起眉毛，露出严肃的表情，“那个人有一件事说对了。等我们干了这事，就不可能回头了。”Sam点了点头。

“这很好。”Sam说，“唯一有意义的事就是杀了Lilith。”他无视内心的疼痛。几天前还那么清晰可见的道路上燃起了大火，通往Loki的桥梁正在熊熊燃烧。红色的路径又重新打开仿佛向下流淌的急湍。他正在做正确的事，这必须是正确无误的。毕竟这是他的选择。


	21. 屈服命运之下

Loki回到自己的公寓，有那么一段时间他的脸上毫无表情。Max对着他狂叫不止，询问他Sam在哪里、好奇发生了什么事。Loki心烦意乱地摆了摆手，把小狗转移到自己的卧室关起来。他需要清静片刻，沉浸在自己的思绪当中。

他用法术变出来的意大利面还在餐桌上冒着热气。一间间相邻的房间逐渐消失，他的卧室回归到原本的位置上。食物消失了，沙发消无声息的移回墙边。整个公寓都自动恢复成适合单身汉居住的最初两间房的布局。Max不屈不挠的边叫边挠房门，Loki对那方向做了个挥手的动作，Max的声带发不出声响，只能徒劳无功地挠门。仅仅一个小时之前Loki思考着与一个人类共同生活，他一直在想什么？

Loki的脸上浮现出一抹残忍的笑容。他 **一直** 在想什么？

他有什么权利认定自己能改变命运？是什么促使他觉得自己能改变他妈的旷古之前就注定发生的一切？Sam是Lucifer的容器，这根植于他的灵魂。Loki，你这个傻瓜。Gabriel在他的意识中嘲笑。你过去都在想些什么？Sam注定会走上这条道路，永远会选择愤怒和复仇。命运总会发展到这个地步，Michael和Lucifer会穿着Sam和Dean的肉身决一胜负。

他过去都在想些什么？

他以为自己能改变Sam的抉择；他以为能在不越过界、不受对方吸引的情况下接近Sam；他以为自己不可能爱上Lucifer的容器——Lucy是个混蛋，Sam一定也是。

然而与他预想的正相反，Sam仁慈善良，致力于帮助人类。他敏感易激动，是个急性子。但这世上没有人是完美的——这只会增加他的趣味。Sam会快乐的微笑着，他总是充满热情，但有时候也会冲动过头。Sam与众不同，Loki已然靠的太近。他觉得也许人类拥有天使所不具备的特质。他曾经思索人类拥有自由意志——该死的一种不会被像古老的天数或者命运之类束缚的力量。

Michael是正确的，他的观点永远准确无误。这世上没有什么所谓的自由意志，注定会发生的怎样都改变不了。他和Sam之间没有爱情，Loki只不过又一次做错了选择。

泪水从Loki的脸上缓缓流下，他用手遮住双眼，温热的液体却止不住地宣泄而出。

他在想什么？愚蠢的以为Sam能对Dean放手，又傻又天真的以为Sam或许会乐意回应自己的爱。

他——一个大天使、一个恶作剧之神，胆敢认为自己能阻止Sam拒绝早已铺垫好的命运，重新做出选择？

一连串疯狂的笑声从他口中爆发出来，同时泪水顺着脸颊不断滑落下来，看起来歇斯底里，Max抓挠房门的动作也停止了。

“我为什么要辛苦的反抗命运？”Loki自问，觉得头脑一片混乱，“事情这么简单终究要发生，我不会错过任何细节。不管怎么样世界很快就会毁灭。”他的身体因为大笑而剧烈的颤抖起来，但眼泪依然没有停下，他甚至懒得擦拭泪水，“去你的Sam Winchester,你做出了你的抉择，那就放手一搏，把这一切都终结吧。反正我不在乎了。”他颤抖着吸了口气，望着天花板。出于某些理由，无论何时只要他想到自己的父亲就会习惯性地做出这个动作，“去你的，老头。这一切到底有什么意义？爆炸终结之前还要承受一连串的痛苦？见鬼的，像这样让世界毁灭该死的有什么值得可赞颂的？”

Max又开始挠门了，Loki急促地抽了口气。他感觉到内心的空虚连糖果都无法填满，无论做什么都兴趣缺缺，连存在的意义都丧失殆尽。他整个身体垮了下来，肩膀猛地一沉，泪水流淌的速度也变慢了。他是个白痴，直到现在还奢望上帝会回应他。上帝消失了大半生，现在怎么可能突然出现？

Loki认命地舒了口气，直起身子仿佛一个苍老的士兵，“好吧，让这结束吧，让一切都结束吧。”


	22. 铃声

（发生于S5.03《自由你我》之后）

这是漫长的一年。

Sam坐在地上深深地吸了口气。他的背部抵着墙壁，漆黑的屋内只有月光从窗缝溜进来。他吸气又慢慢吐了出来，用手臂环住屈起的双腿，手机安静地躺在掌心。Sam刚从镇上的酒吧搬到此地，一群猎人在那儿袭击了他。他们差一点就让他喝下更多的恶魔血，想逼他重新当一个猎人。越来越多的人因他而死，不过至少酒吧女孩活了下来，他不能再逃避，但他不知道自己该去哪里。

Sam早已失去了一切。

他喝恶魔血，用力量把这群邪恶生物赶回地狱。Dean死而复生，Sam和他的哥哥暂时又踏上了猎人的旅途。Dean的复活使得他重新又有了精神支柱。Sam遇见了货真价实的天使。他们令人惊叹，其中大部分都是混蛋，这使他想到Loki。他认识了Castiel——一个古怪严肃，行事诡异的天使。一个封印被破解，他们挽回了另一个。他们还遇见了一个先知，Sam又差一点就能干掉Lilith。Lilith诱惑他，令他联想起了Loki，他开始寻思要不要给恶作剧之神打个电话，告诉对方自己改变了主意。接着一刹那他记起自己曾经说过的话——在绝望和愤怒下他的所作所为。灯熄灭的时候，他还惦记着Loki。

Sam的确打过电话，在和他年轻的弟弟相见后。好吧，实际上那是个幻化成Adam外表的食尸鬼。他只是……想道歉。Loki爱他，Sam知道自己说过很多难听刺耳的话。Sam告诫自己，他没有办法回到Loki身边，他们之间不可能有结果。既然Dean复活了，他们之间不可能发展成……浪漫关系。他无法告诉Dean自己和恶作剧之神上床，他无法去爱Loki。他们的关系如此短暂，根本不应该让Sam产生内心仿佛被掏空的感觉。也许给Loki打电话能减少他的愧疚。

然而Loki没有接电话，铃声只是不断作响，保持线路畅通。几分钟后Sam挂断电话，决定之后再试一次。也许Loki正在忙，没错一定是这样，Loki可能忙于他事——Sam一点都没在意过去哪怕Loki很忙都会接电话的事实。

Sam决定几周后也许再试一回。他心神不宁的坐在地上，在他与Dean的争执后、在他被称为怪物后，Sam……急需和Loki谈谈。哪怕Loki见了他只会大吼大叫、哪怕Loki依然生他的气，都比联络不上来得强。因为事态已经脱离控制，Ruby的计划正向一个意想不到的方向发展。一切都令人惴惴不安，他竭力渴望有什么能支撑他。某种意义上而言，Loki一直是他的依靠。

但是Sam什么都没有得到，铃声从未消停，可以说就那么……一直响着。Ruby给了他一个担忧的“你有点奇怪”的表情，Sam慢慢放下手机扔在一边，线路畅通的情况下铃声响了将近二十分钟。

然后……Sam办到了，他杀了Lilith。

随之而来的是一切分崩离析。

Sam的世界仿佛像一座被拆毁的大楼一般倒塌了。最后一道封印被打破、Ruby死亡、Lucifer降临于世。随即Bobby入院失去了走路的能力、Sam发现自己是Lucifer的容器、天使支持世界末日。最重要的是他失去了Dean的信任，他的哥哥离他而去，把Sam唯一称之为家的交通工具开走了。

所以谁是Sam第一个想到打电话的对象？Loki。

Sam想告诉Loki“你说的没错”，他不应该选择Ruby。他想告诉Loki自己终于明白对方为什么阻止他，远离Lilith、对Dean放手为何如此重要。因为Loki **清楚** 会发生这种事。Sam不懂Loki为什么会知道，但他的确了解得一清二楚，他还尝试把Sam拉离这条路——这条铺满鲜血的不归路。无论Sam往哪里看，他都在自己的皮肤上看到这个不可磨灭的污点。

可是Loki再也没有接起他 **该死的电话** 。Sam又有和Loki争论的冲动，他想大声指责对方隐瞒自己 **为什么** 不能杀Lilith的理由。如果他知道事态会如此发展……如果他知道，那他的选择一目了然，他就会在最初捅死Ruby。如果他知道……

当他逃避猎人的身份，短暂的在一家酒吧工作后他 **又一次** 需要离开。Sam发现自己呆在旅馆房间中孤独空虚，甚至连愧疚都无法填满Sam内心的空洞。他用手环住双腿，紧紧攫住手机。他刚做了一个有关Lucifer的梦，Sam感到极度不适。Lucifer利用Jess的形象嘲弄他，而Sam仅仅想找个谈话的 **对象** ——任何人都可以。他希望和Loki交谈，但他害怕Loki这一次也不会接电话。

他重新把手机贴向自己，深深吸了口气盯着从来没有清除的电话号码。他想告诉Loki他很抱歉；想跪在Loki的面前为自己所有离开的日子乞求原谅；想重新见见Max，揉揉小狗的耳朵。他渴望Loki能对他展露笑容，牵起他的手；渴望Loki对他说“我爱你”，保证不会再去任何地方。那样他就能向Loki表白，告诉对方自己也爱着他。因为唯一能让Sam感到如此完整的时刻即是他被恶作剧之神紧紧抱住的时候。他太思念Loki，而这份感觉实在太痛苦。

Sam又做了一次深呼吸，按下呼叫键把手机放在耳边。他希望这一次情况能有所变化。铃声响了一次、两次、三次……五次……十次……二十次。眼泪在Sam的眼眶里打转。没有下一次了，快接电话。三十次……

Sam猛的抽了口气。Loki是不是……故意无视他？Loki再也不管他了？是这样吗？上次是他唯一的机会？他会不会拨错号码？因为他把心神都放在为Dean复仇上，Loki一辈子都不会原谅他了？

“Loki。”Sam哽咽，耳边只有电话的嗡鸣声。“拜托，Loki。我犯了一个可怕的错误……我是个笨蛋，我……上帝，我到底干了些什么？”他抽泣道，肺部努力接收氧气，避免因为哭泣而呛住。“Loki，拜托，请你快接电话。拜托，求你了……”温热湿润的液体顺着他的脸颊缓缓流下浸湿了牛仔裤。他逐渐崩溃，整个身体由于痛哭颤抖不止。手机掉在地上，电话信号依旧尽职传达给线路的另一头。他抱着脑袋，回忆起他如何尖叫着诉说不需要、不信任Loki的景象。他记起从双方相识以来他有多少次伤害过Loki。Sam意识到自己的错误，“全都错了，Loki，求你……Loki，求你……我不是故意……”他哽咽了一下，因为这就是原因，不是吗？所有的话语，所有从他口中吐出的那一连串尖锐刻薄、充满复仇的语句都是认真的。“拜托，Loki，回来好吗？”他语调颤抖，“Loki，求求你快回来。”向一个神祗祈祷算不算亵渎上帝？这会不会像Dean对Castiel祈祷一样产生效果？Loki能听得到他吗？神灵会不会原谅犯错的人类？“Loki，我很抱歉。”

显而易见它们一点作用都没有，因为铃声从未停止。

END

后记：

感谢各位看完全篇的朋友。作者在文章的最后写道【这不是结局，只是一个开始】，然而对于她脑补中第二季到第三季中Sam和Gabriel(Loki)过去的故事就这么画上句号了。有关Gabriel原谅Sam的部分和他们接下来的发展都在作者的另外一篇长篇同人《Angel Baby》得到延续。正因为有《Angel Baby》的存在，我没有把这个结局当BE看。有兴趣的朋友可以在作者的AO3找到那篇，这边同样也在SY开了个坑。主CP是Dean/Castiel伪生子，同样是追随原著TV路线从第四季走到第五季。


End file.
